The Late Bloomer
by JJJJ12
Summary: Rey and Ben have been friends since they could walk and have avoided any tension in their relationship for a simple reason—Ben is an Alpha and Rey is a Beta. But, when Rey unexpectedly presents as an Omega almost a decade after she's supposed to, the best friends must figure out how to ignore the attraction that's always been there for the sake of preserving their friendship.
1. The Rut

Sometimes, Rey Kenobi felt like her life was a series of unfortunate events. She had a propensity for getting figuratively and literally shit on (because, yes, in the past year, she'd been brutally attacked by nameless birds on three separate occasions) and considered herself a target for bad luck.

But, if anything in her life had worked out perfectly, had worked out _exactly_ how she hoped and dreamed, it was that she never presented.

Yessir, Rey Kenobi was thrilled to be a boring old Beta, exempt from the trials and tribulations of her family and friends. Funny enough, only about thirty percent of the population identified as Alpha or Omega, but in Rey's life, it seemed like everyone close to her was either of the two designations.

It was primarily why Rey was so afraid she would present in her teens. Her childhood had been a rough one, namely that she born to an unmated omega, Jyn Kenobi, and fathered by an unknown Alpha. Jyn had a rather terrible drinking and drug problem, one that contributed to her early death. Rey remembered little of life when her mother was alive, as the woman died when she was six, except for the constant presence of her grandfather.

When she was older, she eventually learned that her grandfather, Obi-Wan Kenobi, had fought to raise Rey from the moment she was born. Despite numerous attempts to separate Rey from his daughter, the courts weren't cooperative, and she only arrived to live with her grandfather upon her mother's death.

And so that's how Rey had spent most of her childhood, living with her Grandpa Obi. He was an Alpha and had been married to an omega for twenty-five years, until his wife Satine's death about a decade before Rey was born.

So, everyone in Rey's immediate family had been an Alpha or an Omega, which was part of the reason why she was so concerned about presenting. And her family aside, her closest friends were too.

Currently, every single one of her best friends had a designation. Finn, an Omega, and Poe, an Alpha, were newly mated, and in the process of planning their official wedding. Rey's best friend at work, Rose, was similarly an Alpha. The same went for her closest friends from college—Jessika and Kaydel were both Omegas.

And then, her closest friend throughout childhood and even now was Ben Solo. Growing up, he had lived down the block with his parents, his home a monstrosity next to the modest bungalow Rey lived with her grandfather. Ben's parents were two of her grandfather's closest friends—Leia being an Omega, and Han being an Alpha. Ben had presented at age 14, slightly earlier than most Alpha males, in a moment that Rey would never forget.

-x-x-x-

_**Eleven Years Ago**_

_Armed with a backpack full of enough snacks to last more than the modest three films they planned on watching for the evening, Rey dashed across her front lawn. In mere steps she had crossed into the perfectly manicured green grass of the Solo lawn, the space filled with gorgeous trees, and rose bushes, and some stylish garden gnomes that she knew Leia treasured dearly._

_Rey and Ben typically spent Friday evenings together, always prepared for hours of just eating and playing video games and watching movies, no matter how strenuous school or their respective sports had been that day._

_But Rey had a weird feeling about today. Ben hadn't shown up in their seventh period and while they always joked about wanting to skip their US History class, they always stuck it out like the good students they were. At any rate, she hadn't heard or spoken to him since lunch, but she didn't think it was too weird._

_Han and Leia had periodically pulled Ben out of school for random tasks. Only two weeks ago, Han pulled Ben out of school after lunch because he had been given a pair of tickets to an afternoon baseball game. Han wasn't one to miss a game, even if it meant his son missing pre-calculus, biology, and US History._

_According to Ben, Leia had been furious. Well, until Han mentioned her similar behavior—she too had pulled Ben out of school the previous month. Although, instead of forcing him to attend a baseball game, she instead made her son get fitted for a proper suit. She had a work dinner coming up, and she was unsatisfied with how his old suits fit his ever-growing body._

_At any rate, it wasn't unheard of for Ben to disappear, but she was surprised he hadn't texted or IMed her after his early departure from class. But she tried not to think too much about it—if Han or Leia had dragged him off to do god knows what, it was possible he just didn't have a chance to let her know._

_Besides, it wasn't like he needed to keep her updated every moment of his life. And their Friday night hangouts always started at eight, so that was precisely when Rey rang the Solo's doorbell._

_Only a few moments passed when the door flew open, revealing a rather exhausted looking Han. Instead of the cheerful smile or playful smirk that he usually threw her way, he looked weary. Upset by her appearance, even._

_It immediately put Rey on high alert._

_Han sighed and looked over his shoulder, presumably looking at Leia._

"_I can't do it. You gotta talk to her." Han explained, before casting another glance at Rey. With a "hmmpf," he moved away from the door, leaving Leia in his wake._

_Rey frowned and looked to Leia, suddenly going into panic mood. "What's wrong? Where is Ben?"_

_Leia sighed and offered her a soft smile. "Come inside, dear. Let's make you some tea. Something has come up."_

_And so, she followed Leia inside, quick to settle into their ginormous kitchen. The usually-talkative Leia was silent for once, giving Rey enough anxiety that for once in her life, she wasn't desperate to eat any of the Twizzlers or Doritos hanging in her backpack._

_Within moments, Leia had joined her, a pot of tea between the two of them. She smiled softly and touched Rey's hand. _

"_I'm sure Ben would have preferred to tell you himself, but—"_

_Leia's words were cut off by a masculine cry and the sound of something shattering, loud despite clearly coming from the second floor of the home. Rey's eyes widened. _

"_Oh my god! Is that Ben? Is he okay?" She sputtered out, looking at Leia frantically._

_The older woman squeezed her hand. "He's okay, Rey." She paused, considering her words, "Well, not okay, I suppose." She sighed and rubbed at her eyes, "I thought I had another year before this happened! Designation education isn't even offered until your sophomore year."_

_Rey blinked. "Designation education?"_

_Leia smiled softly. "Yes, Rey. Ben presented today. He's an alpha."_

_Her words had Rey's heart beating out of her chest. How could Ben have presented? He was only 14! Most people didn't present until 15 or 16, some as late as 18. And Leia was right—designation education was a mandatory course but wasn't taught until sophomore year._

_Which meant that like Rey, Ben presumably knew very little about the biological changes his body was going through. In fact, Rey's knowledge of the presentation process was limited to what she watched on movies and television. That and when their old next-door neighbor, Kyle, had presented as an alpha almost five years ago._

_Apparently, he was arrested for trying to attack an Omega during his rut._

_Rey swallowed and glanced away from Leia, concerned about Ben, especially as she listened to his cries from upstairs._

"_Is he okay?" She whispered, her voice wavering, "Can I see him?"_

_Leia squeezed her hand. "No, Rey, Ben needs to be alone. He's experiencing his first rut." She cleared her throat and paused again, now studying Rey intently._

_Rey flushed under her gaze. "Wh-what?"_

"_Well, Rey, it's just… With your mother… gone, and with it only being you and Obi…" She took a deep breath, "I was wondering if you had been given the chat yet?"_

_Rey blinked. "The chat?"_

_Leia smiled softly. "The talk, sweetheart. About sex. Designations."_

_The word 'sex' immediately had young Rey turning red. "Um. No."_

"_I assumed so. I think I should explain a few things to you. Now that Ben has presented, things are going to…." She considered her words, before continuing, "Change. Not too much. But there will be changes."_

_Rey could only nod. "Um. Could you um… I've heard the word rut before. But I um. I don't know exactly what it is."_

_Leia sighed and looked around, clearly perturbed that her husband had disappeared for the hard conversation. "Yes, of course. Back in the day, you know, hundreds of years ago, alphas and omegas would experience periods of intense longing for their mates. Er… Biological indicators that they were ready to mate and reproduce, if you will."_

_Rey took a gulp of her tea, suddenly happy she was having this conversation with Leia, and not her grandfather. _

"_And they typically happened every month or so. Omegas would experience heats, driving them mad with hormones and desire. Since Omegas were historically female, it was their bodies' way of trying to get them excited for sex and thus a child."_

_Leia sipped her own tea before continuing. "And Alphas had their equivalent ruts. Again, since Alphas were historically male, they experienced these intense periods of sexual desire and hormonal madness. It was their bodies' way of proclaiming that it was time to mate and reproduce."_

_Rey flushed. "So… all alphas and omegas experience these ruts and heats?"_

_Leia nodded. "Yes. But, the difference now is, we have suppressants. And the best suppressants in the market will limit heats and ruts to typically twice a year. However, one can't start on suppressants until they present." She set her teacup down and continued, "If they present, that is."_

_It was hard digesting Leia's words, especially when she considered her real-life context. She remembered being sent to the Solo home on various occasions throughout her childhood, only ever told that her grandfather was "sick". Knowing exactly what that sickness was made her cringe._

_Then, of course, she remembered why the conversation was evening happening._

_Ben was upstairs, crying in distress._

_Rey swallowed. "So, you're saying that Ben is um… Really horny?" Her cheeks were bright red. She never expected to speak of her best friend that way, especially in the presence of his mother._

_Thankfully, Leia was laidback. She laughed softly. "Well, not quite. It's not that simple to explain but yes, essentially, he's experiencing very intense longing. His body is telling him he's ready to mate." She snorted and sipped her tea again, "Of course, his parents and society agree that he is most certainly not."_

_Rey bit her lip, trying to ignore the cries coming from above her. "So, um, what makes him feel better then?"_

"_Well, when he's older, the help of an Omega. It's really the only thing that makes an Alpha's rut bearable. Other… solutions exist to help, but nothing truly ends the struggle except for an Omega."_

_Silence fell between the pair. Rey finished her tea, suddenly wishing she hadn't dropped by the Solo house at all. _

_She knew, deep down, that nothing would ever be the same. Ben was an Alpha. People were going to treat him differently. _

_Rey swallowed and glanced at Leia. "When did you present as an Omega?"_

_Leia gave her a knowing look, one that turned Rey's red cheeks somehow even redder. "I was two weeks shy of my sixteenth birthday. Luke and I presented at the same time. My poor mother almost ripped her hair out dealing with both of us."_

_Rey swallowed and nodded. "Why did Ben present so early?"_

_The older woman laughed. "Well, it's anyone's guess. My personal theory is just that he comes from a long line of troublemaking men. He needed to outdo everyone else."_

_Rey opened her mouth to respond, but froze as Han appeared, his eye blackened. While she gasped, Leia merely groaned._

"_He fucking punched me!" Han spit out, pointing at his eye, "I'm running down to the store. Gonna get the kid something to use. I know you didn't want to give him toys during his first round, but he'll kill me if this goes on for another few days."_

_Leia gave her husband a look, indicating that this was not a conversation to be had in front of Rey. Thankfully, her grandfather had taught her tact, so she grabbed her backpack and stepped away._

"_Thank you for the tea, Leia. I'm going to go home. Um… Tell Ben I said hi. Oh, and," she unzipped her backpack and dumped out the contents on the table, showing the married couple far too many packages of candy and chips, "Maybe Ben could use these."_

_Leia smiled softly. "Thank you, sweetie. Tell your grandfather we said hello."_

_With those words, Rey raced out the front door, desperately trying to avoid listening to the conversation of the couple as she dashed through the halls of the home._

_But even she couldn't ignore the conversation transpiring behind her as she left._

"_I'll get the kid a fleshlight. The new ones accept knots and everything."_

"_You are not buying my son a fleshlight!"_

"_Leia, he fucking threw his desk into his closet and broke the doors! We're getting him something! Even if it's just—"_

_When the door slammed shut, Rey crossed the perfect lawn, her shoulders slumped in defeat. _

_Her ultimate dream had been shattered._

_She knew it was silly to hope, but she still did._

_It was ridiculous to think that she and Ben would both be Betas. That the two of them could live happily ever after._

_And now, with Ben an Alpha, she too would have to present if she ever wanted a chance to be with him._

_But who was she kidding?_

_At 14, she loved Ben. Dearly. He was her everything._

_But could she sacrifice her freedom and life to be with him?_

_No. She couldn't._

_With any luck, Rey would be the first Kenobi Beta in four generations._

_She was counting on it._

-x-x-x-

**Present**

Rey had held her breath for the rest of high school—hell even into her first two years of college—but thankfully, her presentation never hit.

She was a blessed boring 'ol beta.

While she was initially concerned about how Ben's designation would affect their friendship, nothing really had changed. Since she never presented as an Alpha or an Omega, there wasn't a tension between them. There was never a territorial fight for dominance or an underlying romantic tension.

Well, a biological romantic tension, anyway.

It was no secret to Rey that she had probably been in love with Ben Solo since she was 10 years old. Of course, by the time she had reached twenty and accepted that she was never going to present, she knew she had no choice but to get over her attraction to him.

Betas didn't date people with designations. It just didn't happen. They couldn't understand the scenting, or the mating glands, or the ruts and the heats, or the nesting, or… Really anything.

They were just so fundamentally different from Alphas and Omegas. While you'd occasionally hear about short term relationships between Betas and Alphas or Omegas, you never heard anything long term.

It simply wasn't practical for a Beta to marry someone with a designation.

Rey knew that. And so, from the moment she accepted her Beta-ness, she worked to get over Ben. And she had, at least partially.

Sure, he was still stunningly gorgeous and her best friend, but she liked to think she was over him. She had seen him flirt with enough Omegas that it no longer hurt.

That much, anyways.

And after college, Ben and Rey had moved into an apartment in the city together. The living arrangement was perfect. Ben's obsessive cleanliness balanced with Rey's overt messiness. Ben cooked. Rey ate. Leia brought food. Rey ate. They ordered takeout. Rey ate.

It was a simple arrangement and worked for all parties. And, when Ben's ruts came, usually two or three times a year, all he would have to do is send Rey a short text.

_Scooby-Doo_.

They picked something that reminded them of childhood, and something that would never come up organically.

Not to mention, his catchphrase was "Rut-ro" and Rey found it deliciously hilarious.

Ben was rarely amused but even cracked a smile.

Whenever she received the word from Ben, she knew he was in a rut, and to vacate the apartment. She'd stay with Rose or Finn and Poe, whoever was most convenient. And thankfully, Ben's ruts normally followed a set routine, so it was rarely a surprise. Somehow, despite years of friendship and living together, Rey had never been in the same room or enclosed apartment with him during a rut.

She never had to see him at his worst.

In fact, now at 25, Rey was finally certain that things had worked out as well as they could of. Sure, the Rey of her youth still dreamt of a life of her and Ben as boring Betas, the opportunity to be together and have boring Beta babies.

But even with Ben's designation, their friendship still worked. Because there would have been tension had she presented as either Alpha or Omega.

And sure, sometimes, when she's drunk, or sad, or lonely, or very horny, she dreams about what could have been if she had presented as an Omega.

Would she and Ben have mated? Would their biological combability made them suitable mates?

But then she remembers that heterosexual alphas and omegas are rarely 'just friends' with one another—unless of course they're mated to other people. So sure, she dreamt of the turn of events that put them together, but then she remembers the other alternative.

Had she presented and her and Ben didn't work out, the pair of them staying friends would have be virtually impossible.

The thought alone made her extraordinarily happy to be a Beta.

She and Ben would never be together romantically. But that was okay.

He was still her best friend, forever and always. That would have to be enough.

But then something changed.

-x-x-x-

When Rey woke up one Saturday morning in May, she just felt so… alive. Maybe it was the arrival of spring in the city—the sight of the flowers blossoming in the trees, or the cool breeze in the air, or even the coffee brewing in the shop below the apartment she shared with Ben.

But whatever it was, she just felt _good_.

So good that she was content to start her day much earlier than usual—9 to be exact—deciding on hitting the local farmers market. She could stock up on produce—weren't strawberries in season now?

Then maybe she'd finally get to her laundry since she had ignored the basket of bedsheets sitting on the couch for the past few days. Go for a run. Clean up the apartment.

It was hers until that evening too—Ben was off on a business trip, set to land back in the city that afternoon. It had been a lonely week without him, but also refreshing.

She loved him, but sometimes he could be a moody pain in the ass.

Besides, she loved walking around in just underwear.

So, maybe she could do something nice. Swiffer the floors. Take out the trash. Cook.

She snorted.

Okay, definitely no cooking, but she could have fresh strawberries ready.

She'd even remove the green part.

-x-x-x-

It did end up being a wonderful Saturday. Rose joined her at the farmer's market and together they picked out fresh cheese, bread, and produce, before returning to Rose's place for a lunch of said goodies and whatever they decided to watch on Netflix.

Then, after hanging with Rose, she dropped by Finn and Poe's to help them hang a few paintings—both men were embarrassed to admit that Rey operated a drill with far more ease than either of them. With their new art on the walls, the trio shared fresh lemonade and enjoyed the spring air on the roof of the couple's building.

By 4pm, Rey headed home, knowing Ben should have arrived by then, any delays aside. He hadn't texted her since the previous evening, complaining that he had been assigned a middle seat and that he should have never been forced into coach—he exclusively flew business class, but he just had to get on this particular flight, and it was economy or bust.

So, she was a bit surprised by his silence, but knew he was probably busy and exhausted. Besides, they'd have plenty of time to catch up when she got back. She'd even order dinner for them.

Yet, thoughts of dinner and if Postmates had free delivery escaped her head entirely at the scene awaiting her on the other side of the door. As soon as she passed the threshold, she dropped her basket filled with farmers market goodies, her mouth agape.

Ben stood in the living room, his suitcase thrown haphazardly on the kitchen island. He had stripped down to just his boxers, and was hastily gathering the blankets from their couch, as well as sheets from the discarded laundry basket.

Rey blinked. "Um… You doing laundry, Ben?"

His shoulders tensed at her voice. He turned around, his eyes…

Wild.

He growled and stormed towards his room, losing sheets as he walked. Rey, on the other hand, remained by the door, eyebrows quirked.

Was he angry she hadn't done the laundry? She had promised but… You know… laundry…

Before she could ask, he reappeared, his muscles bulging as he walked. She desperately tried to avoid staring, but that was of no use. He stopped in front of her, his body shaking slightly.

"Rey." He growled out, "Blue plastic bin. Linen closet. Where is it?" He hissed out.

She raised an eyebrow. "That container of ratty blankets? I thought you said I could give it away. I took it to the animal shelter in March."

A low growl escaped his lips, making Rey shiver. "You gave it away?" He screamed, before proceeding to grab his suitcase from the counter and tossing it to the floor.

Rey jumped against the door, suddenly scared. "Ben…."

He hissed and stormed back down the hall. But instead of going into his room, he stopped in hers. And so, Rey watched, with wide eyes, as he exited her room, arms filled with her cotton pink sheets and the Gryffindor blanket Rose had given her for Christmas.

"Ben! What the fuck!" She squeaked out, "What are you doing?"

He growled and threw the blankets in his room. "Scooby-Doo."

And then he disappeared into his bedroom, the slam of the door echoing throughout the apartment.

Rey was momentarily speechless before grabbing her purse and hurrying back out the door.

-x-x-x-

On Wednesday, Rey received word from Ben that she could return to the apartment. While Rose was understanding and always willing to let her use the spare room, Rey hated relying on her friend's generosity and not sleeping in her own bed.

So, after work that night, she strolled back into the apartment, everything smelling of antiseptic. Ben appeared from the bathroom, wearing rubber gloves and holding a bottle of bleach.

"I cleaned. This place was filthy." He explained casually, before putting the cleaning supplies away, "And I did the wash. Made your bed too."

Rey nodded and set her purse down. "Thank you." As she rounded the corner, the oven timer went off, and Ben pulled out what appeared to be a tray of lasagna.

God, he cooked and cleaned.

She sighed.

Ben cleared his throat and grabbed plates from the cabinets.

"So, I uh, I wanted to apologize for Saturday." He began, his voice cautious as he cut into the gooey, cheesy, dish.

Rey sat on one of the stools, watching her best friend. "What for?" Maybe playing dumb would ease the tension.

He snorted and dropped a slice on one of the plates. "Look, I was out to dinner with Phasma and Hux in Indianapolis and our waitress was an omega. She was literally starting her heat, standing in that restaurant. And she smelled…" He sighed and shook his head, before adding another slice to the same plate, "She smelled too good. She left mid-shift but I… I knew the damage was done."

Ben cleared his throat and added a slice to the other plate. "I could feel my rut coming on at the airport, so I took a sleeping pill to knock me out. By the time I was in the cab back here, I was going to fucking lose it." He shook his head and glanced at the plates, before adding a third slice of lasagna and setting it in front of him, "My phone was dead. I didn't even think to text you."

Rey watched as he shoved a ginormous forkful into his mouth. She couldn't help but giggle and grab the other plate, knowing she too would have more than the one slice he handed her. But, he swallowed and continued.

"I do nest, but normally the desire isn't too strong without an omega involved. But I guess since an omega caused mine, my body got all muddled. And when I got home, the blankets I normally use were missing. I was panicking."

Rey frowned. "I'm sorry, Ben. I thought you wouldn't mind since they were so… distressed."

He snorted. "Yeah, they were gross. Anyways, I needed supplies. Hence me stripping your bed. So. I'm sorry." He ate another forkful before adding, "I even got that Harry Potter blanket dry cleaned."

She smiled softly. "Thank you. But you don't need to apologize. What you went through is natural."

He sighed and shrugged. "Yeah, but I hate making you uncomfortable. I'm just angry I didn't warn you."

"Ben, it's fine. Really."

He seemed appeased and began to dig into his second slice. "I owe you one."

"You could cook for the rest of her week?" Her grin was massive.

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Don't I do that already?"

"Dessert too? Maybe your mother's pound cake recipe?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, yeah, alright."

They ate in silence for a few moments, before Ben spoke.

"Oh, and sorry for eating your groceries. That fancy cheese from the farmers market was good. I'll have to get that sourdough again too."

"And I'll have to Venmo charge you for that."

Ben smirked. "Are we playing that game? Should I calculate how much you owe me for dinners?"

She groaned and let out a whine. "But, Ben! Do you know how expensive that artisan smoked gouda is?"

"I'd say less than that prosciutto I get from that place by my office."

Rey grumbled and added another slice to her plate. "God, you're so annoying."

"But I'm your best friend."

That he was.

-x-x-x-

But on Friday morning, something weird happened. Rey woke up with a fever. Or, at least she assumed a fever.

And she was never sick. Ever.

Yet, there was no other explanation she could come up with for why she just felt so…

Hot.


	2. The Heat

By the time Rey went to bed on Thursday evening, she was beyond exhausted. And not the normal "I went to work for 9 hours after only five hours of sleep the night before" kind of tired. She was barely coherent, only able to nod along to Ben's complaints about Hux's behavior at work, desperately trying to consume the Thai food he had picked up. She was so tired that she actually missed her mouth a few times and well, while Rey was messy, she always somehow managed to get food where it belonged.

At any rate, the minute her head hit the pillow, she was asleep, so perhaps it was a good thing that she had her alarm automatically set for 8am. And then another for 8:15—the time she normally crawled out of bed.

Ben and Rey actually both started work at 9, but their schedules couldn't be more different. Ben was normally up by 6 and started his day with an hour or so at the gym. And once he finished his workout and getting ready, he'd then sit at his favorite coffee shop, reflecting on the morning with a cup in front of him.

He'd arrive at work no later than 8:30, a half hour before his day was meant to begin.

Rey, on the other hand, was the "sleep until the last possible minute" type of person, and always set her alarm for 8, thinking she'd spend a half hour getting ready and maybe cramming some oatmeal down her throat. But she never did.

Almost always did she sleep until 8:15, then proceed to run around like a maniac trying to get ready to leave by 8:30. She normally strolled in around 9:05, but thankfully, her boss was pretty lenient.

So, when Rey woke up at her first alarm at 8 on Friday morning, nothing should have been out of the ordinary. She should have snoozed her alarm, slept for another fifteen minutes, before jumping frantically out of bed to somehow get out the door by 8:30.

Instead, she woke up laying only on her top sheet, her usual blankets on the ground. That wasn't too abnormal. She did kick frequently in her sleep.

What _was_ abnormal, however, was that the old t-shirt she was wearing, along with her panties, were absolutely soaked in sweat.

With the sound of her alarm still blaring, she managed to lean over and silence her phone, before sitting up. She felt…

Words couldn't describe it. Sore, aching, hot…

She blinked a few times, shrinking in the gentle sunlight seeping through her windows. Immediately, she noticed how disgustingly dry her mouth was, along with the pounding ache between her temples.

She needed water. That would solve everything.

Rey stumbled off her bed and out of her room, thankful that by now, Ben would be drinking his morning coffee at his usual table at his favorite café, not home to witness Rey's first sickness since she was likely eight years old with the flu.

On shaking legs, she managed to rummage through the fridge, hoping Ben had some fancy bottles or something, before ultimately grabbing the entire Brita filter. And then, in probably not her hottest moment, she poured directly into her mouth, covering her face and top with the intense stream escaping the plastic barrel.

Rey let out a groan and stumbled back to her bedroom, the Brita filter clutched against her chest like a teddy bear. After dropping the filter onto her nightstand and typing up a probably very incoherent text to her boss about being too sick for work, she began to furiously paw at her clothes.

Despite wearing so little, she felt like she was burning alive. She managed to pull the t-shirt and panties off, before making the choice to stumble to the bathroom.

Surely a cold shower would alleviate whatever fever was ravaging her body.

But after five minutes under the cold stream, sitting on the tile of her shower because she simply couldn't hold herself up, she gave up.

She then figured medication would help. And so she stumbled out of the bedroom, soaking wet, until finding the ibuprofen stocked for whenever her period cramps were murderous. She swallowed probably a few more than she should have with a gulp from the filter, and collapsed back on her bed, completely nude and resting only on the top sheet.

And then she began to cry.

Her skin felt like it was on fire. Every nerve ending seemed to be buzzing, leaving her body to shudder and shake in the cool air of her bedroom. She could barely focus her attention on anything, not even enough to send Ben or Rose or Finn or whoever a panicking text message about just how close to death she was.

And then, to make matters worse, her head wasn't the only thing aching. Between her legs, in perhaps revenge for how little attention it had been receiving, her core was on fire. Her skin was flushed, and her thighs were slick with what appeared to be her own essence.

Maybe it was good she wasn't coherent. Because if she was, just the sight of her wet thighs would have had her screaming bloody murder.

Before she could even try to figure out what type of fever had her simultaneously near death and also ravenous for some intimate attention, she dozed back to sleep.

Apparently, the previous movement was too much for her.

If she were lucky, this would be it.

She'd just be dead.

-x-x-x-

_Up._

_UP!_

_Prepare. _

Rey's eyes bolted open. She managed to sit up and glance at her phone, her eyesight still wonky. She could see text notifications but couldn't figure out who they were from. She could, however, see the time.

It was noon. She had slept for almost another four hours. But instead of feeling better, she felt…

Hot.

So, fucking hot.

She let out a sob, her body shaking, still nude from her disastrous attempt at a shower. As tears streamed down her face, it occurred to her that her head no longer hurt. Maybe the Ibuprofen had helped.

Instead, all of the pain and bodily torment was coming from the crux between her legs. She continued to cry, but instead of ignoring the intense longing, she slid her hand down her sweat slicked stomach, before resting it between her legs.

And then she began to rut against her hand, desperate for any sort of relief. Her fingers rubbed furiously against her clit, but even the usual stimulation that had her seeing stars was doing nothing. With another sob, she flipped herself onto her stomach and grabbed her pillow, settling it between her legs.

Then, like a randy teenager, she grinded against the pillow, one hand rubbing aggressively at her clit, the other shoving two shaking fingers inside of her. And then she tried three.

She would have shoved her entire fucking fist inside of her if it had done anything.

After another few minutes, she abandoned the task and began to cry harder, her body continuing to shake. Her limbs were spent, covered in a mixture of sweat and slick and tears.

With a frustrated scream, she kicked the now slick-covered pillow off the bed and proceeded to watch as it knocked over her work bag, the contents spilling onto her carpet.

Then, like magic, her body perked up as the scent infiltrated her musky bedroom. She bolted to her feet, her legs shaking, and glanced at the spilled items, wondering what she was smelling.

Rey had never smelled anything so intense in her life. It was like a department store perfume section, mixed with the spring air, and the scent of the grass after it rains, and a musky candle that smells like man, and sandalwood, and maybe some mint, or maybe it was cinnamon?

Her body swayed side to side, her chest rising and falling as she inhaled the delicious fragrance.

Whatever it was, she wanted _more_.

She dropped to her knees and began to flick through the random items that had been in her work bag.

A tin of Altoids, countless receipts from lunches she shouldn't be buying, her to-do journal, her sunglasses case, her wallet, Ben's jacket, an empty water bottle she stole from Finn, a candle a client gave her—

_Oh._

She grabbed the massive jacket and ran her hands along the fabric, admiring the soft cotton. She had borrowed it the last time she and Ben went to the movies, about two weeks ago, and selfishly hadn't returned it because it was Lululemon and even she didn't buy Lululemon.

But now… Now she was_ never_ giving it back.

She brought the black fabric to her face and buried her nose into the jacket, her body shaking as the intense, beautiful, _delicious _fragrance hit her nose and strummed through her body like the hit of a drug she never knew she needed.

_Mhm. Alpha._

In a trance, Rey slipped her naked body in the jacket, loving the way it fell to the middle of her thighs, her slick rubbing against the spotless fabric. On shaky legs, she stumbled into the living room, leaning against the hall wall for support.

_Supplies. Prepare._

Rey glanced around frantically, until landing her gaze on the two matching fleece blankets they kept in the living room. They had been a gift from Leia for Christmas, and Rey and Ben normally burrowed themselves under the fleece whenever they stayed up too late watching Netflix.

She grabbed the blankets and stumbled back to her bedroom, letting out a tiny growl after smelling the fabric. Instead of smelling like her or Ben, they smelled like laundry detergent.

It made her angry.

Once back in her bedroom, she grabbed her own blankets that had been kicked to the floor and looked around frantically.

_Space for pups. Warm. Keep safe._

She grumbled and stumbled to her closet, throwing the doors open dramatically. She set the blankets on the ground before pulling every piece of clothing and hanger out of the space and tossing them into her bathroom. They couldn't impede on her space.

Now, with the tiny space empty, she began to pad the walls with her retrieved blankets, stopping every few moments to bury her face in Ben's jacket with a content purr. But once the few blankets she had were expertly arranged, she began to cry.

_Not safe. More._

With another whiff of Ben's delicious scent, she scurried out of her bedroom and into the hallway, stopping in front of Ben's closed door. She stared at the offending white barrier, her legs shaking.

Sure, they were best friends, but they didn't just invade the other person's room without permission. That was an invasion of privacy.

But maybe Rey was going insane. Because she couldn't give two fucks.

She threw open the door and stepped inside, immediately letting out a sob of relief.

Oh, god, the_ scent _of the room. She could live in it, swim in it, fucking _die_ in it. She let out a content purr and collapsed onto his bed, burying herself in his pillow.

_Alpha. Alpha will protect us._

She hugged the pillow to her chest, rocking back and forth, her nose buried in the silk pillowcase. It smelled like pure, unadulterated pleasure. Like the purest, most delicious nectar in the world.

Like _Ben_.

In a muddy haze, she ripped through his room, grabbing whatever she could of substance. Sheets, blankets, pillows, jackets, shirts—really as much as she could hold onto. And then, still with shaking legs, she darted back to her bedroom closet.

With careful movements, she primped and fluffed and found the perfect place for each piece of fabric, until she was surrounded by a beautiful nest of soft material.

_Perfect for pups._

She collapsed onto the soft surface, taking a lengthy inhale. It smelled so fucking _good_.

_Alpha will be proud._

And then she whimpered and jammed her hand back between her legs.

Everything _ached_.

But, this time, with her face buried into one of Ben's pillows, she finally reached her peak, a soft sob escaping her lips.

Thankfully, it put her back to sleep.

-x-x-x-

Ben grumbled and locked his car, haphazardly balancing his gym bag in one arm and a bag of takeout in the other. Today had been an exhausting day. After missing three days of work from rut leave, the rest of the week had been a desperate attempt at catching up on everything he had missed.

And since Hux was a Beta, his irritating colleague never seemed to understand why Ben was completely incapacitated while away from work.

"But I responded to emails when I had the flu," Ben muttered, mocking Hux's uppity voice, "Even Jyn took a phone call when she was in labor!"

He growled and wandered into their garage elevator, angrily pressing the button for the eighth floor. And aside from falling behind on work, and dealing with Hux, his mother had once again renewed her insistence on Ben finding an omega, especially after this most recent rut alone.

Ben thought it was just a bit ridiculous. He had only just turned twenty-six. He didn't care if his mother and father had wed at twenty-three. He had plenty of time to settle down with an omega and have kids when he was ready.

In fact, he had even sent Rey a few texts about his conversation with his mother, knowing she'd support his hesitance for settling down. He also had texted her about the hideous tie Hux had been wearing. And then again to ask if Italian was okay for dinner. And then again saying he had picked up Italian and would be home within the hour.

Sure, Rey not responding was weird, especially since they normally texted throughout the day, but he knew she was probably busy. Or she wasn't, and had decimated her phone battery playing candy crush, and per usual, never brought a charger with her to work.

Actually, the second option sounded much more like Rey.

Ben strolled out of the elevator and down the hall, before stopping in front of their door to dig the keys out of his pocket. He was ready for the weekend. Tonight, he and Rey could dine on pasta and catch up on _Game of Thrones_, and then maybe tomorrow, he'd even skip the gym and sleep in until eight.

That sounded glorious.

But thoughts of the weekend vanished when he unlocked the door and slipped into the apartment.

_Omega._

His nostrils flared.

_What the fuck?_

He carefully set the food down and took a cautious step into the apartment.

"Rey?" He yelled out, his palms itching as he shut the door, "Rey, are you here?"

Ben swallowed, desperately trying not to inhale the delicious scent. He knew Rey had a few college friends that were omegas—Kaydel and Jessica—along with maybe a few colleagues at work. Had she brought them home?

Was one of her friends going into fucking heat in his apartment?

He took a deep breath through his mouth, trying to calm himself down.

There was no way. Rey wasn't irresponsible. If she had a friend over, she would have found a way to get the friend out before Ben got home. It was common sense. Common courtesy.

He scratched at his neck, his mating gland suddenly on fire. Just his fucking luck too. It had been inflamed for the entirety of his most recent rut, and after two glorious days of it returning to normal, it was back to its bright red, itchy ways.

Ben shut his eyes for a moment, just inhaling the delicious scent.

And fuck, was it the most delicious he had ever smelled. He just wanted to bury his face in—

He lost his track of thought at the sound of a feminine whimper coming from Rey's room. He gulped and rushed forward, genuinely concerned.

But as he knocked at Rey's door, he realized it wasn't shut. Only ajar. And the moment his fist met the barrier, it swung open, assaulting the air around him with the essence of Omega.

He inhaled it and began to shake.

"Rey?" He bellowed, his body twitching as he stumbled forward, "Rey? What the fuck is going on? Do you have a friend over?"

Then, he made the mistake of stepping into the room. He heard the shuffling coming from the closet. But he kept walking.

He even held his nose at this point, knowing that smelling any more would put him over the edge.

And when he reached the opened doors of her closet, his entire world changed.

Laying there, surrounded but what appeared to be half his wardrobe and every blanket in the apartment, was Rey. She was dressed in one of his gym jackets and nothing else, her hair in buns but sticking to her face from sweat and dried tears.

But she wasn't sleeping. She was furiously humping one of his pillows, if his black silk pillow case was any indication.

And then she realized his presence, her nose twitching as she smelled him. Her eyes shot open and landed on him, the normally hazel orbs glazed over from desire.

"Alpha," She whimpered out, continuing to rub her naked lower half against the pillow, "Alpha please!"

Ben's mouth fell open.

And then he turned on his heels and ran.

Legitimately fucking sprinted out of the apartment. And then out of the building. And then down Harbor Street, Lincoln Boulevard, 9th Street, and McCartney Way before stopping at the front door of a remodeled Victorian home. He furiously knocked at the door, his fists slamming against the house like a madman.

His work shoes were not meant for running, and his black button down was sticking to his chest with sweat—although he wasn't sure if that was from the run or from, from, from—

_Fuck. No. NO. That did not just happen. _

Lunch gave him food poisoning. He was hallucinating. He was never eating at the deli on Franklin again.

Or maybe he crashed his Audi. Maybe he was dead and having the same fantasy about Rey being an omega he had been having since he was 14.

Or maybe Rey was the worst friend in the world and was playing some weird fucking practical joke on him.

Or maybe he's just genuinely fucking going insane.

Or maybe—

But then the door flew open, causing his fist to knock frantically against a toned stomach.

"Ben! Jesus, what the fuck?" Poe cried out, before shoving his hand away, "Are you trying to fucking destroy our door?"

But Ben could only stare at him with wide eyes and a pale face. Thankfully, Poe took notice.

"Christ, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." He looked behind Ben at the driveway, clearly noticing the lack of Ben's black Audi, "Did you walk here? Where's Rey?"

Ben swallowed and grabbed the collar of Poe's shirt. He pulled the man against him, eyes wild. "You need to come to my apartment now. You need to tell me not I'm not fucking crazy, okay?"

At that moment, Finn wandered down the stairs, freezing at the sight of Ben holding his fiancé and mate by the shirt. He raised an eyebrow. "Ben? Is there a reason you're manhandling Poe?"

Ben let out a growl and dropped Poe. "Perfect! Two of you. More validation." He ran a hand through his hair, his body shaking, like his nerves were live wires and on the verge of exploding, "Put your shoes on. We're going."

Finn raised an eyebrow. "Poe and I have reservations at that new sushi place on Santana in thirty minutes, so we can't—"

"PUT YOUR FUCKING SHOES ON!" Ben screamed, his chest rising and falling at an unhealthy speed.

Poe and Finn exchanged a look before following his command. The couple followed Ben out the door.

"Don't use an Alpha command on my mate, Solo," Poe began, before unlocking his car, "But I'll excuse it because something is clearly making you a madman."

Ben just let out a growl and slid into the passenger seat, leaving a perturbed Finn to climb into the back. As Poe drove off, both he and Finn continued to throw not so subtle glances over at their unexpected guest.

"So…" Finn began, meeting Poe's gaze through the rear-view mirror, "You gonna let us know what's got you going crazy, Ben?"

But Ben only let out a growl and gripped the arm rest of the chair. "Drive faster, Poe. I could fucking run faster than this."

Thankfully for everyone involved, Poe sped up and they returned to Ben and Rey's apartment complex in only mere minutes. Poe pulled into his usual guest space and had barely turned the engine off before Ben was flying out, frantically pressing the 'up' button of the elevator.

Finn and Poe exchanged weary looks before following Ben into the enclosed space. As soon as the doors shut, and Ben pressed the 'eight' button, he let out a shaky breath.

"Listen to me and don't interrupt," He began, his voice tinged with panic, "I got home from work and smelled Omega. I thought Rey had a friend over or something."

The doors opened on the eighth floor, and the men shuffled out, before walking along the halls. Ben continued.

"But then I went into her bedroom and…" He let out a terse breath and looked at the men, his eyes wide, "Rey was nesting. She's in _heat_."

Finn and Poe exchanged looks before looking back to Ben. Poe rubbed his shoulder.

"Hey, man, look, I know you're lonely, and that you had another rut alone, so maybe you're just projecting some old wish that Rey—"

Ben batted the hand away and pulled out his keys, shaking his head frantically. "I'm not fucking imagining it!" He nearly screamed, before looking between the men, "That's why I brought you two here! You have to…"

He gulped and rubbed at his eyes. "Fuck, you gotta tell me I'm not imagining this."

Poe opened his mouth to push back, but Finn jumped in instead. "Okay, Ben. We'll let you know what we think."

With a curse, Ben unlocked the door and stepped inside, the couple following behind.

But this time, instead of burrowing away in her nest, fucking herself with her fingers, Rey was standing in the living room, still wearing only Ben's jacket. She hugged his pillow to her chest and met his gaze.

Her lip quivered, and she let out a sob.

"Alpha, you left!" She cried out, her pupils blown wide, "Please, Alpha!"

From behind Ben, both Finn and Poe's mouths dropped open. Poe even covered his nose.

"Holy fucking shit," Poe groaned out, before looking at his fiancé, "He wasn't fucking with us! She's in heat!"

Ben began to shake, the smell of her heat surrounding him like beautiful torture. He covered his nose and took a step back towards the door.

Rey took a step forward, her knees practically giving out with every step she took, "Alpha…" She purred out, as another few tears dripped down her face.

And then he let out a growl.

And ran right back out the door.

He ignored the cries of "Alpha" from Rey and "Ben" from a concerned Poe, and just kept running.

This couldn't be happening.

Not after the hell he put himself through to accept that she and him could never be together.

Not when everything was so comfortable.

_Fuck. Omega. _


	3. The Panic

_Fuck._

"So. Are you finally going to tell me what happened?" His mother asked, before setting a plate of food in front of him. With a quick turn, she strutted back into the kitchen, beginning to prepare him a cup of tea.

Ben glanced at the plate in front of him. Under any other circumstances, he'd be amused that Leia still refused to serve him food on her nice plates, but currently, dishware was the last thing on his mind. And even though he loved her spaghetti Bolognese to bits and would happily eat platefuls on any other occasion, the thought of food made him downright sick.

He didn't get a chance to respond before his mother slid into the chair across from him, setting down a piping hot cup of tea. Her steely gaze was oddly calming despite his evening.

Ben took a gulp of tea, letting the liquid burn his mouth. He blinked a few times, registering the space around him.

_Fuck. Omega._

_Return to omega._

How did this even happen? After running out of the apartment for the second time, ignoring Rey's cries and Poe's yelling, he found himself sprinting for about four blocks before nearly colliding with a woman and a stroller. At that point, he finally collapsed against the brick façade of the local Whole Foods, contemplating where the fuck to go.

He went to the one place he knew he was always welcome, despite rarely wanting to visit.

At least that was how he ended up with a 60-dollar Uber charge and 45 minutes outside of the city.

"Something has happened." He began, as cryptic as ever, "And I don't know what to do."

Han, who was lounging in his favorite recliner chair in the living room, decided then was the best time to pipe in. "You knock a girl up?"

Ben sighed but was beaten to the punch to respond by his mother. "Of course, he didn't get anyone pregnant!" Leia snapped, before looking back to Ben, suddenly contemplative, "Right?"

He shook his head. "No. No one is pregnant."

"Then what's—" Leia growled and looked back at her husband, "Dammit, Han! Turn the TV down! Can't you see that your son is distressed?"

Han groaned and grabbed the remote, following his wife's demands. "The Rebels are playing. Ben is always distressed!"

Ben finished his tea and dropped his head to the table, his parents not doing him any favors. "Can I continue?"

"May I." Leia interjected, a motherly smile gracing her lips, "You're 26, Benjamin. You can do anything."

He groaned and pulled at his hair. "For fuck sakes! I got home and…" Ben frowned, struggling to speak, closing his eyes to focus on his words, "Rey was in heat."

Suddenly, the subtle noise in the room—Leia adding sugar to her tea, the lull of Han's baseball game in the background—all disappeared. Ben was surrounded by pure silence.

He opened his eyes and met his mother's sad gaze.

"Ben… Sweetie…" She began, her voice soft, "I know you might be—"

With a curse, he cut his mother off. "Stop! Just… Stop. I'm not crazy, okay? I even brought Poe and Finn over to see. I'm _not_ crazy. Rey is in fucking heat. She was nesting and—and—and—crying out for a fucking Alpha!"

For the first time in his life, Ben watched as his mother struggled for words.

"That's—that's not possible." Was all she managed.

Han hobbled in, his knees apparently still killing him, a half-filled bottle of beer in his hands. He looked at his wife. "Yes, it is. Remember Lando's niece?"

Leia made a face. "You mean Jannah? She presented late but not that late! She was 19. That's old, but not unheard of."

His father shrugged. "Fine. Didn't Jyn present really late?" He took a swig of beer and collapsed into the seat beside his wife, for once interested in the conversation, "I thought Kenobi mentioned all the drugs in her teen years delaying it."

Ben swallowed and pulled at his hair. "Who fucking cares if there's precedent or not! Rey is a fucking omega!"

Leaning forward, Leia pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "Hey. It's going to be okay."

"Will it be?" Ben asked, his voice wavering, "Because I feel like my world has just been thrown off its fucking axis!"

Han studied his son, his feelings impossible to read. "How did she smell?"

Ben sighed, dropping his head to the table. "Like the sweetest thing in the world."

His father whistled. "Then the world has shifted, Ben."

"You should stay here for the next few days," Leia quickly interjected, giving her husband a look of warning, "You can't act rashly. Rey is probably scared to death. Is she alone?"

"No. I left her with Poe and Finn."

Leia nodded. "Good. Finn will know how to help. Now you need to eat and get some sleep."

And as he always did, Ben listened to his mother and shoved a forkful of pasta into his mouth.

-x-x-x-

"Wherever you got dinner from was incredible. Finn loved the ravioli. And the bruschetta? Wow. I'll get that again," Poe explained, before pausing to seemingly chew, "Even brought cannolis too. You're a good friend."

Ben laid back on his childhood bed and groaned, clutching his phone hard enough that he was slightly concerned it would break. "Fuck, Poe, did you at least give Rey what I bought her?"

Poe snorted and continued to chew. "We tried. After you left, she ran back to her nest sobbing and locked the door. She only opened the door after I gave her a command."

The thought of Poe issuing Rey an Alpha command momentarily paralyzed Ben.

_Another Alpha is challenging you._

_Fight for your omega._

"You gave her an Alpha command?" Ben hissed out, unable to hide his anger.

Poe actually laughed, which pissed Ben off immensely. "Dude, chill. First, I'm mated. Second, I'm gay. So, I promise, I have no interest in your whining little omega."

Ben sighed and buried his face in his pillow, the smell of his childhood home calming him. "Fuck. How is she? I can't…" He struggled with his words and slammed his fists against his mattress, "I can't come back. Not until it's over."

"She's asleep now. Once I got her to open the door, Finn forced her to drink some water and eat an apple. Then he ran out and got her an artificial knot. Based on what we heard from the living room, she got some use out of that before falling asleep." Some shuffling on the line followed before Poe continued, "And it sounded like she was mainly calling out for you. Seems to think you're her Alpha."

_Omega is in need._

_Go to her._

Ben swallowed. "Fuck, Poe. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, man. But you can't come back here. It's fucking strong. Made me dizzy for a bit, but I'm okay for now."

"Please take care of her," Ben whispered, pulling at his sheets with shaking hands, "She must be scared shitless."

Poe yawned. "We got you, Ben. She's safe with us. Just… Relax. Things will be okay."

"I sure fucking hope so."

-x-x-x-

_**Five Years Ago**_

_For once in his life, Ben was relieved when his mother showed up at his apartment on Saturday afternoon, arms full of groceries and what appeared to be Tupperware filled with her homemade prime rib and vegetable medley._

_He was only approximately twenty-four hours over his most recent rut, one that left him fucking a flesh light and his hand in the base of his closet for four straight days. His body was sore, exhausted, and desperate for more subsistence than his usual rut food of Gatorade and power bars._

_That's where his mother came into the picture._

_She set her bags down and turned to study her son. With a smile, she patted his cheek. "How are you feeling, Ben?"_

_He grumbled and began to dig through the bags, already salivating at the sight of pretzels and Oreos. "Hmm?"_

"_I asked how you were feeling."_

_Ben immediately ripped into the package of cookies and ate one in two bites. He shrugged. "Like the life has been sucked out of me. The same I always feel after a rut."_

_His mother cleared her throat and placed the Tupperware into the microwave. After setting the timer, she turned to Ben, a frown settling across her lips. "So I can presume you didn't find an omega?"_

_Ben made a face, clearly uncomfortable discussing such matters with his mother. He ate another cookie and shook his head. "You know I never use omegas."_

_She sighed. "Benjamin. You're 21 years old. You're old enough to be using omegas during ruts. Why aren't you? You know how much easier an omega will make things."_

_He merely shrugged and began to unload the groceries. "Dunno, mom. I just don't want to."_

"_Ben."_

_He groaned and glanced back at his mother. "What? Can't we drop this?"_

"_Is this about Rey?"_

_The name of his best friend, the girl that lived next door with Jessika and Kaydel, forced him to look at his mother. He cleared his throat and aggressively shook his head. "Of course it has nothing to do with Rey. Why would this have anything to do with Rey?"_

_His mother gave him a look that he was all too familiar with. "Ben, you've never had a rut with an omega. I just can't help but feel that this has to do with Rey."_

_With another pat to his cheek, she smiled sadly. "She's twenty-one, Ben. She's not going to present."_

_He swallowed and shook his head. "Mom, please, that's not—"_

_She held up her hand. "Ben. Rey is a beta. It's time for you to get over that fantasy of yours. It's time for you to move on and find a nice omega."_

_He stared at his mother, too speechless to respond._

_Her words were nothing new to Ben. _

_But it certainly hurt to hear it from the mouth of the person in his life that usually knew best._

_He swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I know. No worries. I only ever had a small crush. There's this cute omega in my bio lab. I might ask her out."_

_His mom smiled. "Good. I'm glad to hear that."_

_Ben forced a smile and accepted the newly warmed prime rib from his mother._

_It was time for him to get over his crush on Rey._

_She was a Beta. He was an Alpha._

_They would never be together._

_They just couldn't be._

-x-x-x-

**Present**

"Is she still sleeping?" A muffled voice asked, followed by the sound of the sink running.

"Yes. And when she's up, if she refuses to eat again, you're going to have to give her another command," A different one responded, sounding exhausting.

"Thank god she accepted the artificial knot. Her crying was starting to get to me. Instincts and all."

The other man snorted. "Good to know. Next time you make me angry, I'll just cry."

"You don't need to cry, Finn. I'll do anything for you anyways."

Rey's eyes shot open, the voices of two of her best friends fading into the background. She was still sprawled across the floor of her padded closet, wearing nothing but Ben's jacket.

Of course, the once clean jacket was now coated in sweat and her slick.

She sniffed the jacket, her eyes nearly rolling back. The scent of him intertwined with hers had her legs shaking and her cunt clenching.

_Alpha._

Stumbling to her feet, she waddled out of her closet and bedroom, before leaning against the hall wall for support. But with a sniff, her body tensed up.

_Another alpha._

"Rey? Are you up?" Finn asked hesitantly, before rounding the corner. He studied her, his lips twisted into a soft smile. "Why don't you have something to eat?"

"Alpha." Was all she sputtered out, before her eyes landed on Poe. She raced over to him and met his chocolate gaze, before burying her face in his neck. But after a large sniff on her part, she tore her body away, her nose crinkling in disgust.

"NO!" She screamed, new tears forming at her eyes, " Not alpha!"

Poe sighed and fanned the air, as if trying to rid the smell of Rey's state. "Rey, sweetie, please." He looked to Finn, as if begging for help, "Babe, what did you do on heats without an alpha?"

"I fucked myself silly with a toy. And cried. A lot. She's doing the same thing," Finn explained, before crossing his arms, "But I also never was surrounded by the essence of a potent alpha. Ben's stuff fucking reeks of virile Alpha."

Before Poe could respond, Rey bolted out of the living room, leaving both men to race after her with a groan. They followed her into Ben's room and watched as she began to collect the less useful articles of his clothing that she once had left.

"Alpha," Rey whispered to herself, a small grin building on her lips as she cradled an armful of socks to her chest. She slipped a pair onto her own feet, the fabric extending ridiculously past her toes given the large size of Ben's feet.

With a grin, she started cooing again. "Alpha!" She shouted happily, before running to her own bedroom, the socks bouncing up and down in her arms.

Poe looked at his mate, his eyes tired. "I've never seen an omega do this."

"Well you've never been around an omega in heat that you weren't fucking," Finn explained with an eye roll, "You alphas have no idea how painful this shit is. Makes you fucking delirious. During my first heat, I found a pair of my cousin's old gym shorts. It was not my hottest moment."

Poe couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, well Rey's fucking hoarding Ben's socks, so that's already pretty low—" But his words died in his throat as he watched Rey reappear in the hallway, Ben's hamper in her arms.

Finn groaned. "Oh, jesus, Rey, no! _Not _his dirty clothes!"

But she couldn't be argued with. Her two friends watched in horror as she pulled out a pair of Ben's gym shorts and brought them to her face, her body shaking as she inhaled the potent smell.

"Alpha, please," She cooed, her lip quivering as she smelled the fabric again, "Alpha!"

Her sobs picked up in pace and she dashed back to her nest, quickly dumping the clothes from the hamper to join the socks she had claimed. Within moments, she had the toy Finn had brought to her hours earlier shoved up her cunt, the pulsating vibrations and large size offering only short-term relief.

She laid on her stomach, furiously fucking herself with the toy, her face buried in the pile of Ben's dirty clothes. She smelled sweat and cum and Ben and _Alpha_ and it was all it took.

With a sob, her cunt clenched around the toy, and with a quick flick of her wrist, the artificial knot inflated within her, the internal pressure offering some comfort.

Too tired to move, she didn't even flinch when Finn hesitantly opened the door to her closet. He leaned down to cover her with one of Ben's blankets and set a plate of food beside her.

"Alpha says to eat," He whispered, causing her ears to perk up, "Alpha called to check in on you. If you don't eat, you won't please him."

Suddenly, the promise of pleasing Alpha had her sitting up, the ridiculous toy still jammed between her swollen lips, and she grabbed the cardboard container of lukewarm pasta from Finn. She shoved a forkful in her mouth and swallowed.

_Eat for Alpha._

_This will please him._

_No pups until he's pleased._

She ate another forkful, moaning as the artificial knot pulsated inside her again. The moment the container was empty, she glanced at Finn, her eyes hopeful.

"Tell Alpha. I pleased him," She stuttered out, her throat sore from her constant wailing, "Now pup time!"

Finn offered her a weary smile and nodded. "Okay. I'll tell him." He set down a bottle of water and scurried out.

Rey looked between her legs, admiring the way the orange silicone contrasted with the pink, swollen lips of her cunt. She brought one of Ben's dirty shirts to her face and inhaled the delicious scent with a moan.

_Alpha is going to be so proud. Good omega. Omega is ready for pups._

And as the toy pulsated again, she was fucked into a calming sleep.

-x-x-x-

The following morning, Ben sat in his parent's backyard, drinking a cup of coffee and staring into the tree line of the bordering forest. Maybe he was terrorizing himself by thinking of the years he and Rey had spent back here, from playing tag and catch and camping under the stars and just having the time of their lives.

She was all he could think about.

How could this actually be happening?

After the years of torturing himself by hoping they would be biologically compatible, followed by the years of forcing himself to accept their fate…

And now this?

Was his best friend really an Omega?

What the hell did this mean for their friendship?

Thankfully, his thoughts were distracted by the appearance of his father. Han hobbled over to the chair beside Ben and sat down, studying his son quietly.

Ben cleared his throat. "Yes?"

"Your mother is calling her lady doctor," Han began, his voice gruff, "Best in the designation field. She's going to have Rey see her when the heat is over."

Perhaps it was a relief that his mother was such a busy body. At least now he knew he could rely on the best designation doctor in the area to look at Rey and figure out what the hell was going on.

"She called Kenobi too," Han rambled on, still holding his son's gaze, "And I was right. Jyn presented at 23. Thought she was a beta until she met Rey's father. The doctor attributed it to her drug use. She was in and out of rehab by the time she was 14."

Ben swallowed, always weary when hearing about Rey's parents. Her mother died young after years of drug use, and her father was as good as dead, never to be heard from after Rey's mother discovered that she was expecting. And while Ben Kenobi, the man Ben was named after, was an excellent grandfather, it was never the same as growing up with two parents.

Or at least that was always what Rey communicated to him.

Ben rubbed at his eyes, beyond exhausted after a sleepless night. "As long as Rey sees someone. This is just…" He sighed and shook his head, "Fucking nuts."

The two men sat in silence for a few moments, only the hum of the morning breeze and the whistling of the neighborhood birds dashing through the tension.

"You know," Han began again, "I'm sorry I made your mother deal with you when you presented. As your father and as an Alpha it should have been my responsibility to show you the ropes."

Ben sighed and waved his hand. "You got me my first toys. That should count for something."

"Still. I removed myself from the situation. That wasn't fair to you."

"That was more than a decade ago, dad. It's fine."

Han sighed and shook his head. "Fine. But here's my advice to you now. We have to assume that Rey just presented. That she's officially an omega," He glanced at his son, issuing him a knowing look, "And that means it's time for you to make a move. Give her a chance to accept who she is, but then you need to do what you've been wanting to do since the day you realized girls didn't have cooties."

Ben frowned. "You and mom told me for years to get over Rey."

His father shrugged. "That was then, and this is now. Things have changed."

"I can't ruin our friendship," Ben shot back, his hands shaking as he considered the prospect, "She's my best friend and I refuse to lose her now because we just happen to be biologically compatible."

Han sighed and rose to his feet. "Nothing will ever be the same, Ben. Not unless you two get together or mate with other people."

At his father's words, his stomach lurched. Just the simple thought of Rey mating with someone else nearly made him sick.

Ben swallowed and shook his head aggressively. "We're not weak. We'll get her on the strongest fucking suppressants. I'll up my blockers." He ran a hand through his hair and cursed, "_Nothing_ is going to change."

"If you say so, Ben."

He growled. "You gotta believe me! Everything will be fine! We can stay friends and act like this didn't happen, except twice a year!"

Han gave his son a sad smile. "of course, Ben. Of course. I gotta get inside and talk to your mom."

His father disappeared back into the house, leaving Ben once again alone.

He took a shuttering breath, considering what he said to his father.

Nothing had to change.

He and Rey could continue to be best friends, designations be damned.

They would not let their biology define them.

_Right?_


	4. The Aftermath

Rey felt weird. At least, that was the only way she could describe the out of body experience she swore she was having. She felt weak, and sore, and unlike most mornings, when she woke up to the subtle sunshine shining through her bedroom window, she was certain she was enclosed in pure darkness.

She inhaled briefly, before an overpowering stench had her eyes flying open.

_Alpha._

She rolled onto her knees frantically, still enclosed in the darkness, and began to crawl forward. She spotted a sliver of light seeping underneath what appeared to be a door and used every last bit of energy she had to rise as tall as she could go onto her knees. With a huff, she found the doorknob and shoved the door open.

Rey fell back onto her butt as two details became apparent.

First, she was not kidnapped and stuck in some freak's basement. She appeared to be sitting in her closet, if the view into her bedroom past the open door was any indication.

Second, the weird pulsing and soreness she felt between her legs suddenly made sense, as the light illuminated the large piece of orange silicone shoved into her cunt.

"Oh my god," She cried out, before pulling out the toy and tossing it into her closet. Slowly, she used the edge of the door to rise to her feet, her knees shaking. Once on her feet, she pushed the closet door open as far as it could go, allowing the light of her room to shine into the enclosed space.

Her mouth dropped open. Carefully rolled and fluffed blankets and sheets filled every inch of the space, along with what Rey thought were articles of Ben's clothing.

But, perhaps more alarming was the sight of black mesh, which Rey recognized as Ben's hamper, as well as similar toys to the orange one she had only moments ago removed from her cunt.

She began to shake, her heart beating in her chest. She had no idea what time it was, or what day it was, or what the fuck had happened to leave her locked in her closet fucking a dildo.

Her last clear memory was climbing back into her bed on Friday morning, hugging a Brita filter to her chest. Everything else was…

Blurry.

The smells, the moans, the cries of pain and fatigue, of Finn forcing her to eat orange slices, of Poe's commands, of Ben's wild eyes…

Still clad in what appeared to be Ben's jacket, she stumbled into the hallway, tears streaming down her face.

"Ben?" She sobbed out, starting to shake frantically, "Ben are you here? What the fuck is going on? I woke up in my closet and I barely remember—"

She stopped speaking as Finn bolted up on the couch, her crying having woken him up from a dead sleep. Beside him, Poe groaned and buried his face into the pillow. Finn jumped up and slowly approached her.

"You're awake," He exclaimed, rather surprised, "We thought you'd have another day or two." He rubbed at his eyes and stumbled into the kitchen, "Sit. I'll make you food."

Rey wiped at her cheeks and shook her head frantically. "Where's Ben? What's going on?"

Finn frowned. "Sit down. Please."

With shaky legs, she dropped to a stool, leaning against the kitchen island for support. Before she glanced back to Finn, empty packaging caught her eyes. Reaching forward, she picked up the lightweight cardboard and plastic, her eyes frantically reading the product name.

"_Big Boy Alpha 2020, 10 inches, now with vibrations and an artificial knot_," she read, her voice shaking, "_Guaranteed to get any omega through the worst of a heat without the presence of an alpha_," Her eyes dropped to the fine print, "_These claims have not been evaluated by the American Designation Board and will not be a suitable replacement for an Alpha or his organic material. Stimulation with Big Boy Alpha, however, may provide relief and limit the pain of an Alpha-less heat_."

From behind her, Poe strolled in, laughing hysterically. He ran a hand through his bed-ridden hair. "Organic material? That's new!"

Rey swallowed and tossed the packaging away. She looked at Finn, her lip trembling. He frowned and slid a mug towards her, filled with pipping hot coffee. It was her favorite mug—Ben had gifted it to her last Christmas. Along with the Mystery Machine, it featured Shaggy and Scooby messing around, along with the words "Best Friends Forever". While the green and blue monstrosity normally made her smile, it wasn't having that effect on her now.

She took a shaky sip and glanced back at the packaging, one phrase standing out among the rest.

_Guaranteed to get any omega through the worst of a heat_.

"Tell me it's not true," She whispered, looking back to Finn with wide eyes, "Tell me I was fucking drugged or in a stress-induced state of psychosis or that I smoked some bad fucking pot!"

Her voice ached, but she couldn't stop the way she began to freak the fuck out. "Please Finn."

With a sigh, Finn smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Rey. I can't tell you how or why but you uh… You had your first heat on Friday."

She gulped and began to shake again. "Oh my god. What day is it?"

Poe yawned and slid in beside her. "Monday. Finn already emailed your boss. She said take whatever time you leave. He and I took of too."

While she wanted to freak out about her limited memories of the previous three days, or the fact that they reached out to her boss, or that her best friends were wasting their vacation days to take care of her, she was immediately distracted by the smell of something masculine.

Masculine, sharp, and somewhat bitter. She flinched and glanced at Poe beside her, watching as he shoveled what appeared to be a forkful of eggs into his mouth. She blinked.

"Are you wearing cologne?" She croaked out, her voice sore from the crying and whining of the past few days, "I don't like it."

Before he could respond, Finn appeared at her side with a plate of eggs for her as well. At his appearance, another scent assaulted her senses. This one, however, while masculine, was also tinged with something sweet, and cinnamon like.

But it also had notes of the other smell. The somewhat bitter, manly scent from Poe.

"You smell too," She hiccupped, staring at Finn, "But at least it's not as harsh as whatever Poe is wearing."

Finn and Poe exchanged looks, before glancing back at Rey.

"Sweetie, that's not cologne. Those are our scents," Finn explained, trying to speak as delicately as he could, "All alphas and omegas have them. Betas too. But Betas can't smell them, and their scents are pretty innocuous."

Rey blinked and continued shaking. "You're telling me that those smells are just… You guys?"

Poe nodded. "Yup. You don't like how I smell because you're not attracted to me. And I'm mated. Finn and I share smell notes."

"This is not happening," Rey squeaked out, practically to herself. She glanced back at Finn, her eyes wide, "So you two… Can smell me?"

Finn nodded. "Yes. You're extremely strong right now, mainly because you just finished your heat and you're not on suppressants yet."

At the word suppressants, reality came crashing back into Rey. She shook her head frantically.

"No, no, no! This is insane! I'm almost 26 years old." She jumped to her feet and hugged herself, her eyes welling up again, "There's no way I could possibly be an omega!"

Finn sighed and grabbed her hand. "Rey. I want to show you something."

She sniffled and merely looked at him as he took her hand and brought it to rest behind his neck. He pressed her index and middle finger into the rough patch of skin on the right side of his neck, sitting right above his shoulder.

"Do you feel this?" He asked softly, watching as she nodded, "That's my mating gland," He explained, before moving her fingers over about an inch, until they rest on a jagged scar, "And that? That's where Poe bit me. Those are his teeth. He bit my mating gland and I bit his and now we're mates."

Rey swallowed and jerked her hand away, feeling as if she had invaded their privacy. Finn, however, wasn't finished, and grabbed her hand again. He slowly brought it to rest now on her neck, and the new rough patch of skin between her neck and shoulder blade.

As her fingers met the rough skin, her eyes shot open.

"And that," Finn explained, "Is your mating gland."

Before she could respond, the sound of the front door unlocking made Rey shake. She looked to Finn and Poe, her eyes desperate.

"Is that Ben?" She hiccupped, before stumbling forward, "Where is he?"

Finn sighed and squeezed her hand. "Ben had to leave. I assume that's Leia."

And his guess was right, as seconds later the older woman strolled in, carrying a bag of leftovers. Her eyes immediately landed on Rey. She tssked and handed Poe to bag of food, before rushing forward to hug her.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Leia cried out, before pressing a kiss to Rey's head, "You must be so scared!"

Rey sniffled and snuggled into the woman, comforted by the only mother figure she had ever really known. And unlike the somewhat bitter, masculine scents of both Poe and Finn, she was assaulted by pure sweetness and vanilla on Leia's end. It wasn't attractive, but it had a calming quality.

"What's happening to me?" Rey sobbed out, no longer caring if her tears ruined Leia's likely expensive blazer, "I barely remember this weekend and Finn and Poe are claiming I'm an—an—an—"

"An omega," Leia finished for her with a sad smile. At the look on Rey's face, she merely nodded. "They're right, sweetheart. And if you're feeling up to it, I'm going to take you to my designation doctor. We're going to figure out why you've only just presented."

Leia pulled away and pressed another kiss to Rey's head. She stopped momentarily, pressing her nose into the jacket Rey was wearing, and took a sniff. She cleared her throat, clearly recognizing her son's scent, before meeting her gaze.

"Take a shower. I bought some suppressant body wash that should cover up a bit of your scent before we head out, ok? And then, your grandfather is going to meet us for coffee."

Rey immediately perked up at the thought of seeing her grandfather, and accepted the fancy looking bottle from Leia. On shaky legs, she stumbled back into her bedroom, desperate for a shower.

Back in the living room, Leia looked at Finn and Poe. "Thank you for taking care of her. Ben's been…" She sighed and waved her hands, "Anyways, if you clean this place up before he gets back in the next few hours, I'll let you two use our vacation home in Martha's Vineyard."

Finn immediately bolted up to clean up the kitchen counter. Poe, however, crossed his arms, ready to bargain. "Only if we get access to the wine cellar."

Leia waved her hand. "Done. Now get rid of this heat smell. The last thing Ben needs is to be sent back into another rut."

With a small cheer, Poe met Finn in the kitchen. He grinned. "You need to clean up the nest though," He explained, "That shit will send me into a rut."

-x-x-x-

About an hour and a half later, Rey sat on the examination table in Dr. Kanata's office, her legs swinging back and forth. She had just redressed after being examined by the older woman and was waiting for her return. Leia sat in the room, watching Rey with concern.

"Thank you for taking me," Rey whispered, glancing over at the older woman, "It seems fitting, I guess. You're the one who gave me the designation talk all those years ago."

Leia laughed softly and nodded. "It's the least I could do, Rey. You're my surrogate daughter."

The moment was interrupted as the little doctor strolled back in, clutching a floral clipboard to her chest. She dropped back onto her stool and rolled towards Rey.

Dr. Kanata tssked. "Well, here's what I can tell you Miss Kenobi. We can never be one hundred percent sure why you presented so late, but if we had to guess, it was a birth defect. Essentially, you're just now finishing puberty," She skimmed through the clipboard and looked at Rey, "You had you period very late, yes?"

Rey swallowed and nodded. "At 16 I started taking medicine to start it."

The older lady adjusted her glasses and whistled. "Exactly. Your sexual development was stunted for some reason. Likely your mother's drug use before and during her pregnancy. But, even then, normally we see young women like that present by at least 22."

Dr. Kanata rolled to the cabinets and pulled out a note pad, before scribbling down a prescription. "If I had to guess, your designation was laying dormant. It was hibernating if you will. It needed to be woken up. It's also why this heat was only about 72 hours long, much shorter than they usually are."

She rolled back to Rey and tilted her head. "I presume you never came in contact with an Alpha in rut until recently, yes?"

Rey swallowed and glanced at Leia, suddenly bashful. She looked back to Dr. Kanata and nodded. "Erm, yes. But it was only for like, five minutes!"

"That's more than enough time, Miss Kenobi. During an Alpha's rut, his pheromone levels are through the roof and at their most pungent level. Just a whiff is enough to send most red-blooded omegas into heat, especially if he's in his prime sexual years." She ripped the note off its pad and studied Rey, "How old was this alpha?"

Rey swallowed and flushed. "Um. 26."

Leia sighed and shook her head. "Ben's rut sent you into this? I should have known."

With a cackle, Dr. Kanata rolled around the women, using her stool like a scooter. "My, my, little Benjamin is quite a man now, isn't he? No wonder it sent you into a heat. He's at his prime!"

Still flushing, Rey cleared her throat. "What am I supposed to do now? Am I…" She looked down and began to play with the hem of her blouse, "Am I really an omega?"

Dr. Kanata reached forward and squeezed her hand. "Yes. You're an omega. And I know at your age that may seem like an unfortunate thing, but it's really not! I'm an omega. Leia is an omega. We're doing just fine. We found ourselves some handsome alphas, and we lived our lives the same way we would have had we been betas."

Rey swallowed and nodded. "Where do I go from here?"

"Well, the first thing you need to do is get on some suppressants. Alphas are going to scent you from a mile away and the suppressants take a few days to get going," She handed Rey the prescription note and smiled, "These are the strongest out there. You take them once a day, just like birth control."

Rey tucked the note into her pocket. "Right. Is that really it?"

Dr. Kanata rolled back to her cabinet and pulled out a small booklet. She handed it to Rey and grinned. "Go ahead and read this. We give these to all girls when they present for the first time."

Rey glanced at the small booklet, her cheeks immediately turning red. Styled with big font, colorful letters, and lots of sparkles, Rey just knew it was meant for 15-year-olds. Not a woman turning 26 in a few months.

"_I Just Presented. Now What? An Omega's Guide to Life, Love, and Having Fun."_ Rey glanced at Dr, Kanata and cleared her throat, "Right. Thanks."

"It goes through all the basics. Scenting, pheromones, your scent and mating glands, heats, suppressants—"

"_Kelly met Johnny at summer camp. Johnny is an Alpha and smells really good. What should Kelly do now?_" Rey read from the book, interrupting Dr. Kanata, "_Kelly is smelling Johnny's pheromones. Pheromones are—"_

Dr. Kanata waved her hand, cutting Rey off. "I know, I know. It's written for a…" She cleared her throat, "Younger demographic, but I promise, it's helpful. And feel free to give me a call if you have any questions or concerns."

Rey nodded numbly and jumped off the examination table. With a final thanks, she followed Leia out, the booklet still in her hands.

It only took most of the morning, but she finally accepted it.

She was an omega.

-x-x-x-

An hour later, with a baggie of suppressants sitting in her purse, she was seated across from her grandfather. Leia had walked off to take a phone call, giving her some much-needed time alone with the man.

"I'm so sorry, Rey," He began yet again, his soft blue eyes frowning as he stared at his granddaughter, "I know how much you valued your freedom, and being an omega does limit you."

Rey shrugged and sipped her latte. "You couldn't have known this would happen, Grandpa."

He reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "But I could have warned you. About Jyn presenting so late. I just assumed that—"

"That by twenty-five we wouldn't have to worry about this?" Rey snorted and sipped her latte, "Yeah, well, me too. But here we are."

He pressed a soft kiss to her hand. "I wish there was something I could do. I couldn't believe it when Leia called me. For a moment, I thought I was having a stroke."

Rey frowned at even the mention of a stroke. "Grandpa, don't. Don't put that out in the universe."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Of course, darling. I just mean I was incredibly shocked."

She nodded and glanced into her mug, the flower design that the barista had spent only seconds on now gone. "Me too." She sniffled and bit her lip, "Come to lunch with me? You drove all the way into the city. Please?"

He nodded and smiled softly. "Of course. But it's alright. I didn't drive. I took an uber with Ben. I'll go home with Leia when she leaves."

Rey swallowed at the mention of her best friend. "Oh. Ben has been with Leia and Han?"

"Yes. Leia said he was staying with them while…" He cleared his throat, suddenly bashful at the topic, "But he's back now."

Leia strolled back over and slid into her seat. "Did I miss anything?"

Obi-wan smiled. "Rey and I are going to grab lunch. Will you be able to entertain yourself for a bit?"

With a snort, the older woman rose to her feet. "Of course. The shopping here is much better than back home." She glanced at Rey, sizing the young girl up, "Hmm. Yes, call me when you're done! Enjoy lunch!"

Leia hurried off, leaving Obi-wan to descent into a fit of laughter. He grinned at Rey. "You know that look. Looks like you have a new wardrobe coming your way!"

Rey could only smile and nod, but her head was anywhere but focused on Leia's shopping habits.

_Alpha. Alpha returns._

-x-x-x-

With a deep breath, Ben opened the door to his apartment, his body shaking as he recalled the last time he stood in the doorway.

_Omega in heat. Omega in your clothes. Omega ready for pups._

He shook away the memories and stepped inside, immediately smelling disinfectant and bleach and laundry detergent.

But even underneath that, he still detected the smell of an omega in heat.

The smell of Rey.

He swallowed and looked around. "Uh, Poe? Finn? You guys here?"

Finn poked his head out, holding a broom. He waved at Ben and walked back into the living room. "Hey. We're just cleaning up."

On cue, Poe strolled in, holding a laundry basket of neatly folded clothes. "Sup, Ben."

Ben blinked, startled by the behavior of his friends. "Jeez, you guys are like the fucking seven dwarves. I appreciate the help, but did you really clean this place?"

"Yes, out of the kindness of our hearts," Poe explained, his grin wide.

With a snort, Ben sat on one of the bar stools. "As if. What did Leia offer you? The house in Malibu? Martha's Vineyard? Cabo?"

Finn stopped sweeping and blinked. "Wait, you guys have a fucking house in Cabo?"

With a whine, Poe dropped the laundry basket. "I would have asked for Cabo if I knew that!"

Ben rolled his eyes. "I figured. Anyways, thanks. I was uh…" He scratched his neck, doing his best to avoid his still inflamed mating gland, "Nervous to return. I thought I'd be walking into—"

"Like a department store perfume section, but instead of Ralph Lauren and Estee Lauder, it's the scent of your dream omega in heat?" Poe retorted with a smirk, "We thought we'd save you the boner and aggression."

Ben grumbled and ran a hand through his hair. "How is she?" He asked, instead of even acknowledging what Poe said, "I presume she isn't uh, handling things well?"

Finn laughed and returned the broom to the hall closet. He leaned against the counter and gave Ben a look, "Of course she's not taking it well. She turns twenty-six in a few months and just presented as an omega. She's freaking the fuck out."

He swallowed and looked down. "Yeah, I know, ok? I just thought I'd ask. My mom called. Said the doctor prescribed her some suppressants and confirmed she did in fact present."

Poe rolled his eyes and sat besides Ben. "What other alternative could there have been? She encountered some fucking sex pollen that made her go around humping your clothes?"

Ben tensed, thinking back to Rey in his jacket, begging for him.

"_Alpha, please!"_

He cleared his throat. "Thanks for your help, guys. You can head out now if you want." He watched as the pair collected their things and moved towards the door.

Finn gave his friend a look. "I know this is a lot to process for you. Even more so for her. But uh, go easy on her, ok?"

Ben sat up and raised an eyebrow. "Go easy on her? What the fuck does that mean?"

Poe peaked his head back through the open door, clearly ready to go. "He means don't immediately jump her bones. He thinks you two are about to do the heterosexual naughties."

With a growl, Ben stood up. "No. Just like I told my mother, and my father, and even Rey's fucking grandfather, _nothing _is going to change. We can still be friends even if she's an omega."

Finn and Poe looked at another for a few beats, before proceeding to burst into laughter.

"Good one, Ben!" Poe choked out, tears now streaming down his face, "Ahh, good luck with that friendship, okay? Text me when it goes to shit!"

Finn managed a polite wave before he was pulled away by his mate, the door slamming shut with their departure.

Ben swallowed and stumbled over to his sofa, before falling face first in.

Why did everyone seem to think he was fucking stupid for suggesting they could remain friends?

They were humans. Adults. Not god damn animals. So what if she smelled good? He could control himself. He wasn't going to sneak into her room and rut against her at night.

With a deep breath, he rose to his feet. According to a text from his mother, Rey and her grandfather were grabbing lunch, meaning he had at least another hour before she returned home.

That gave him an hour to calm the fuck down and respond to Hux's angry emails.

He should have just taken the day off instead of working from home.

With a sigh, he pulled out his phone and pressed play on one of Hux's _six _voicemails.

-x-x-x-

About two and a half hours later, admittedly much later than Rey imagined, she strolled back into her apartment. Her arms were filled with countless bags of god knows what. After a pleasant lunch with her grandfather at a new French restaurant, they met Leia at the city's premiere shopping street.

Rey wasn't sure why she was surprised when Leia proceeded to hand over about eight bags from six different stores, but she still was. The woman only smiled and explained that she would need new clothes and goodies with her new role.

She would have argued but recognized a small bag from her favorite bakery. With a peak inside to confirm her suspicions, she thanked Leia profusely, knowing she'd be enjoying twenty different varieties of macarons that evening.

After two rather emotional goodbyes (which was silly when both Leia and her grandfather only lived about forty-five minutes away), Rey was dropped off at her apartment building, armed with her new goodies.

She cleared her throat and set the bags down before looking around. Finn and Poe seemed to have left, and the place looked and smelled surprisingly clean. In fact, the only reason she knew Ben was home was because a single mug was sitting on the kitchen island, along with a legal pad filled with scribbled notes.

That mug, like her own, was a Christmas present. But instead of Scooby-Doo themed as he had gifted her, she got him Scooby's annoying cousin, Scrappy-Doo. The dishware stood out in stark contrast to the gorgeous black stoneware set his mother had purchased for them when they moved into the apartment.

With a deep breath, she strolled into the kitchen and pulled out her new prescription. She glanced over the directions before ripping open the bottle. She grabbed the Brita filter, relieved to see it back in the fridge, where it belonged, and poured herself a glass of water. With a gulp, she swallowed the pill and relaxed against the counter.

Per Dr. Kanata and the bottle's warnings, it could be anywhere between two and seven days before her suppressants kicked in. Until then, she'd be a walking wet dream, reeking of omega and heat pheromones. Thankfully, that suppressant body wash had seemed to tone down the scent a bit, at least according to Leia and the random teenaged alpha barista Leia had tipped to give an honest answer.

God, thinking back to that interaction made her blush. But her thoughts of her mortification over the interaction with the fresh-faced alpha disappeared as another waltzed right into the kitchen.

Rey met his gaze and swallowed. Wearing only a pair of black sweat pants and a dark grey Henley, he looked just as Ben always did. Composed, strong, and like her best friend.

But the moment he appeared in front of her, she knew things would never be the same. She took a cautious inhale of breath, her senses immediately assaulted with the smell of Ben.

Masculine but airy, with touches of sandalwood, and mint, and some cinnamon, and maybe a bit of the sea? She wasn't sure, but it made her head slightly dizzy.

She coughed and looked down, her cheeks flaming red. "Ben," She forced out, her throat still sore from her previous few days.

Ben cleared his throat and stood at the other end of the kitchen island. He swallowed. "Rey. How are you feeling?"

She shifted on her feet and forced herself to meet his concerned gaze. "About as well as I could be after discovering I'm an omega."

"Right. Sorry. Stupid question."

She forced a smile and shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I'm um. Sorry you had to go."

He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair, ignoring the painful pulsing of his mating gland. "Yeah, no worries. You have to do it all the time so it's about time I have to." He forced a laugh and sat down, "Uh. We should talk, I think."

Rey swallowed and nodded, before sitting down as well, leaving two stools between them. For some reason, she felt it was necessary.

"First, you're uh, you're starting on suppressants, right?" He asked, his voice suddenly hoarse, "Because right now you're uh, pretty strong."

She blushed and pointed at her prescription sitting on the counter. "Yeah. I just took my first dose. But Dr. Kanata said it could be a few days until it kicks in. Your mom gave me some suppressant body wash in the meantime, though."

Ben nodded and cleared his throat. "Dr. Kanata is great. A little nutty, but great."

Rey began to play with her hands, suddenly nervous. "So…"

He jumped in, knowing he was far more knowledgeable than she would be. "So, now we don't just have my ruts to worry about. We have your heats. We'll need a new system."

She gulped and nodded. "Right. Well, same thing, right? I should follow a schedule so…" She glanced at his mug and smiled softly, "I'll be Scrappy-doo."

Ben couldn't help but chuckle. "Right. I'm sure Poe and Finn will love me bunking with them."

"They'll get used to it." She bit her lip and looked away, "Is that it then? We just have to worry about my heats now? And I'll take my suppressants of course."

He cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah, that's the main thing. Things are going to be different for you. I imagine walking around and uh, smelling things was uh, much different than before."

Rey groaned and nodded enthusiastically. "Oh my god, how do you guys do it? Everyone smells! Some good, some okay, but some people just smell so awful!" She gagged and shook her head, "It makes no sense to me."

"It'll get better. You just uh…" He scratched at his mating gland, no longer able to ignore the pressure against it, "You gotta be prepared for what happens when you smell someone really good."

She cleared her throat and looked away, her cheeks red. "Right. Dr. Kanata mentioned that. That certain Alphas would just smell um, good."

Ben shifted in his seat and sighed. "You have a good support system, Rey. You have Poe, and Finn, and Rose, and Jess, and Kaydel. And my parents, your grandpa, Dr. Kanata." He smiled softly and met her eyes, "And I'm here."

Rey gulped and nodded. "I know. Thank you. It's just so much to process."

"I bet. You should go get some sleep. Take a nap or something."

She stood up and bit her lip. "Thank you, Ben. I hope I didn't cause too much trouble for you."

He snorted and waved his hand. "Nah. Sure, Hux can be a prick when I'm out, but I can handle him. And, I have to admit, it was nice seeing my parents."

Rey studied him for a moment, before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around him. Hugging Ben was one of her favorite things to do, especially since he usually hated hugs. But he always accepted them from Rey.

She buried her face in his chest, her body shaking as she inhaled his delicious scent. She felt his arms tentatively wrap around body, although she knew he wasn't holding her close. After another deep breath, she pulled away and forced a smile at him.

"Thank you, Ben."

-x-x-x-

He watched her walk away, his hands fisting at his sides. It had taken every last ounce of self-control he had not to scent her. Her scent gland was so close, just desperate to have his face rub all over it.

But he could control himself.

Besides, this reaction had to be temporary. Once her suppressants kicked in, things would be easier.

But as he walked towards his bedroom, intent on getting some work done, he knew they avoided discussing the _one _scenario that had been plaguing his mind since the moment he smelled her Friday evening.

What happened if her heat coincided with his rut?

He scratched at his mating gland and shook his head.

He couldn't worry about it now. He had work to do.


	5. The Scenting

The following morning, Ben decided he would surprise Rey with a large breakfast. It had only been twenty-four hours since her heat officially ended, and he knew despite her perky smile, the transition was a difficult one. Besides, he knew her better than anyone, and the only thing that was guaranteed to make Rey smile in a time of crisis was food.

When she broke her arm at age 15, Ben got her to stop crying with a large pepperoni pizza and a root beer float. When doctors found a tumor on her grandfather's brain at age 20, Ben got her to stop crying with about thirty dollars' worth of Taco Bell. When the same doctors declared the tumor to be benign, he got her to stop crying with a bucket of fried chicken and a massive bowl of macaroni cheese.

Ben learned early on that food made her smile. It was probably why he always filled his pant pockets with candy while growing up. Whenever Rey became upset from losing a scooter race or failing a test or thinking about her mother, a jolly rancher or lollipop normally did the trick.

At least, this was how Ben explained the massive quantity of food he had prepared. His original intention was just eggs and bacon, but given Rey's sweet tooth, he decided more was necessary.

That's where the chocolate chip pancakes came from. But then he felt another option was needed to balance out the sweetness of the pancakes, which was how he ended up with hash browns.

Somehow, he also ended up with biscuits, gravy, fresh fruit, and orange juice he squeezed himself. And given his perfectionist streak, he made sure to fill their kitchen island with the platters of food, before turning to take care of the dishes before Rey even woke up.

He was so distracted with the thoughts of the way Rey's eyes would sparkle with delight upon seeing the food that it took him a few moments to notice the colorful silicone in the dishwasher. Admittedly, when he opened the appliance, he expected it to be empty.

Which it nearly was. Except for the three obnoxiously large silicone sex toys sitting on the top rack. Ben gulped and stared at the freshly cleaned monstrosities, momentarily paralyzed by the thoughts of their previous use.

_Omega needed you. Why did you leave? Bad Alpha._

He quickly shook his head and shut the dishwasher, feeling as if he had seen something not meant for his eyes. Which he of course had, immediately confirmed by Rey's arrival. It was a bizarre adjustment for him. He no longer needed to listen to her soft yawns and sock clad footsteps.

Now, he simply had to smell the air. Sure, she always had a scent, but her Beta essence was so innocuous that his own scent overpowered it in their apartment. But now, she smelled like sugar and vanilla and rainbows and flowers and soft kisses and—and—and—

"Ben?" She asked, his name punctuated with a yawn, "It smells amazing in here!" Her eyes landed on the food, widening in delight, "It's like IHOP!"

He chuckled and rubbed his eyes, trying to forget the sight of orange silicone or the reaction his body was having to her delicious smell. He cleared his throat and set out a plate. "I got a bit carried away."

When she didn't respond, he glanced away from his own plate to find her eating straight from the platters, alternating between bites of bacon and biscuit. She met his gaze and swallowed her mouthful.

"Not uh," She explained, before stuffing a strawberry into her eager mouth, "Perfect amount."

Ben couldn't help but smile and sat across from her. As he filled his plate, Rey's soft moans and mutterings to herself about the food distracted him from the torture devices sitting in his dishwasher.

"So, uh, when are you returning to work?" He found himself asking, trying not to focus on the way her lips wrapped around a large strawberry, "I'm working remotely today, but I have to go back in tomorrow."

Rey tossed the green stem onto the table and ate another mouthful of hash brown. She nodded enthusiastically before taking a large gulp of orange juice. "I go back on Wednesday," She explained, a hiccup breaking up her words, "My boss said I could take longer but I really just want to get back to my usual routine."

He understood that deeply. In fact, he wasn't entirely convinced he wasn't in a stress induced dream. He longed to return to his usual wakeup time, work routine, and just generally, his life. Because things had been easy.

But with a freshly presented omega sitting across from him, he knew that was no longer true. He cleared his throat and sipped his coffee. "Well, what did you have planned for today then?"

She pursed her lips, considering the question. "I wanted to go to mall. We should get some new blankets," She said, as if it were the most casual thing in the world, "So we avoid any problems in the future."

His cheeks reddened in record speed, his thoughts immediately drifting back to his recent rut and stealing her blankets.

But those thoughts were trumped by the memory of her heat.

_Omega in your clothes. Omega made nest of your clothes._

He grunted and nodded. "More blankets. Good idea." He played with his food, suddenly too nervous to look at her, "Maybe we see a movie? It's been awhile since our last movie night."

Rey grinned and nodded excitedly. "Yes! And we can grab lunch too."

"Lunch? You think you're going to be hungry for lunch?" He found himself asking, watching as she shoved a forkful of pancakes into her mouth.

She rolled her eyes, which he found more adorable than he found irritating. "Um, yes?" She responded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Even if I'm not hungry immediately, I'll smell the food court and then will be."

Ben smiled. "Right. Popcorn too?"

"Duh. And Sour Patch Kids."

His nose wrinkled at the thought of the sour candy Rey seemed to love so much. "Whatever you want, Rey."

They enjoyed breakfast, their conversations bouncing all over the place. Ben was finally able to describe his recent business trip to Indianapolis to Rey, making sure to explain in detail every irritating thing Hux did, starting with his argument with a TSA agent about a bottle of cologne in his carryon bag.

Rey gave him some updates on her grandfather, as well as a few projects she was working on at work. In fact, between breakfast and the calm conversation, Ben had almost convinced himself nothing had changed.

Of course, those feeling disappeared when Rey hopped up and took their plates to the dishwasher. When her eyes landed on the silicone inside, she let out a squeak of surprise.

"Oh, yikes," She laughed, her cheeks turning pink, "Finn or Poe must have put these in here."

At Poe's name, Ben tensed. Which, he knew was ridiculous, given that not only was Poe mated, but he was also gay. Yet, the thought of another Alpha touching what _his _Omega used had his body on high alert.

But that thought was followed with another. Rey was not_ his _Omega. She was his best friend who simply happened to be an Omega. She did not belong to anyone.

He watched as she gently put the plates inside and grabbed the toys. She cleared her throat, her cheeks still adorably pink. "God, I owe them so much. I think Finn has seen more of me than a man has in a very long time."

Before Ben could even digest her words, she disappeared into her bedroom, leaving a scent trail of delicious omega.

_Omega has been touched by others before. _

_Stake claim!_

_STAKE CLAIM!_

With a defeated sigh, Ben began to clean up the remaining dishes and food, trying not to imagine Rey in his jacket, fucking herself on one of those massive toys, whining for her Alpha.

Because friends didn't imagine friends fucking themselves on massive dildos.

They just didn't.

-x-x-x-

Rey was mortified. Absolutely mortified to come face to face with those hunks of silicone again, especially in Ben's presence. After stalking into her room, she took a few moments to stare at the toys, a sad thought filling her head.

Those toys had provided more action for her in seventy-two hours than any man_ ever _had. The truth was, Rey had now fucked a fake Alpha dick more than she had fucked a real man.

Let alone a real _Alpha_.

At the thought of Alphas, her mind drifted back to Ben, including his deliciously masculine smell. Embarrassingly, she had sat down to flip through the booklet Dr. Kanata gave her the previous afternoon, intent on filling in a lot of blanks.

Sure, she had some general knowledge of designations, especially since all her family and most of her friends had designations, but she still had so many questions. And despite the booklet being written for pubescent girls, it had provided some useful information.

Like, changes in scent. Rey had always heard that the scents of Alphas and Omegas would experience subtle changes depending on what that person was feeling. According to Finn, he first discovered Poe was gay after his scent changed upon seeing Finn shirtless.

It always freaked Rey out, knowing that someone could just sniff the air and know if she was angry or sad or horny beyond belief. And as a Beta, it had never been an issue. Ben never had to know that when he wandered around shirtless, she frequently ruined her underwear.

Except that was then, when Rey was a boring Beta, and this was now.

Not only could people smell her, but she could smell_ them_.

And when she had picked up that ridiculous orange dildo, she smelled Ben. Something in his scent shifted. Something she couldn't explain. But suddenly, the atmosphere floated with his essence, like sandalwood and _desire_.

Before she could even evaluate the change, it shifted again at the mention of Poe. The sweetness of the aroma disappeared, replaced with something bitter. Sour even.

As she laid on her bed, she thought of the implications of smelling the emotional shifts in other people. Would Ben notice that she clammed up whenever he took his shirt off? Would he notice when she secretly read her trashy romance novels in public, constantly squeezing her thighs together at the good parts?

"Oh, fuck," She moaned, burying her face in her pillow.

Would he be able to smell her masturbating, even through the thick walls of their apartment?

Rey was doomed.

-x-x-x-

A few hours later, Rey and Ben walked through a department store, ignoring the years old pop music playing. Rey took extra care to sit on each and every mattress, quickly ranking each by comfort level. By the time they reached the blankets and sheets, she already had an armful of pillows, explaining that she felt compelled to replace Ben's.

Because she hadn't given it back. Ben didn't entirely want it back, afraid of what he'd do with it. How could he possibly lay his head on it every night? How could he shut his eyes without thinking of her lithe form, dressed in only his jacket, humping the memory foam?

It was best she held onto it. And if buying him a new one made her happy, then so be it. Rey quickly found blankets she liked, and they managed to get out of the store without doing something stupid, like purchasing new mattresses.

But as they made their way deeper into the mall, something became apparent to Ben. No matter where they walked, they had an audience watching.

An audience that was undeniably male, and based on their disgusting scents, undeniably hungry. But not for the food court or the pretzel Rey kept going on about.

Out of sheer instinct, Ben moved closer to her thin frame, pressing their bodies as close as possible without wrapping his arm around her.

Their attention was driving him insane. But could he judge them? Not only was a virtually unsuppressed Omega wandering around, but the thick essence of a recently finished heat clung to her golden skin. It was only with excellent self-control and a sense of duty to protect her that he was able to hang around.

Admittedly, the suppressant body wash his mother had purchased did help slightly, but the rose-scented wash was nothing compared to the floral and mouth-watering scent of _Rey_.

Ben followed Rey, too distracted by passing Alphas to even listen to her comments on the Jamba Juice opening or how expensive bath bombs were. In typical Rey fashion, she didn't even notice his lack of attention until something bizarre happened to Ben.

Something that had never, _ever_, happened in his life before.

Not in response to other people. Not outside of his large bed.

He only stopped walking when he ran into Rey's back. When he steadied himself, he noticed her look of surprise.

"What?" He asked, confused by their arbitrary stop in front of a pet supply store and a maternity boutique.

Rey cleared her throat. "Did you just growl?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Growl? Why would I growl?"

Suddenly, she looked embarrassed by the question. "Right. Dumb question. Sorry. It's just—"

Again, he tuned her out, instead making eye contact with a passing Alpha. The college-aged kid was sandwiched between two Betas, towering over the other two men. The Alpha looked directly at Rey, his nostrils twitching as he smelled her, before looking at Ben.

He growled and stepped forward.

"There! You just growled!" Rey exclaimed, before following his line of sight. "What are you—"

Ben growled again and grabbed her wrist, tugging her to keep moving. "They're everywhere," He hissed out, his long strides forcing Rey to speed up, "Is every fucking Alpha spending his Tuesday afternoon in this mall?"

She followed, seemingly in a daze. "I haven't noticed—"

He scoffed. "You've had about fifteen fucking dudes stop walking and smell. Five even moved to approach."

"But they didn't…"

Ben grumbled. "I got them not to." He stopped in front of the movie theater and dropped her hand. He quickly shrugged out of his jacket and proceeded to drape it across her shoulders, his animalistic side roaring in delight as his scent diffused hers.

"What's this for?" She asked, before slipping her arms into the massive jacket, "You're going to get cold in the theater now!"

He shrugged and moved to the ticket booth. "It's just to lessen your scent." He cleared his throat and pointed to a well-dressed man speaking on his cell phone. "You see him? He's interested."

Other people may not have recognized it, but Ben immediately noticed the moment her cheeks flushed red. "How can you tell?" She asked, her voice soft, "Just because he's looking over here doesn't mean it's at me."

Ben scoffed. "He smelled you immediately. Then, he spent a few moments trying to determine if we were together. Once he was satisfied we weren't, he focused his attention on you. And now, he's fucking horny."

Rey cleared her throat, choosing to focus on the dirty blue carpet of the local movie theater, instead of Ben beside her. "Maybe he was thinking about—"

"Rey," Ben barked, unaware of how easy it was for him to slip into his Alpha voice, "You have a lot to learn."

She stared at him, her hazel eyes wide. She swallowed and nodded. "Is it…" She frowned and bit her lip, "Is it always going to be like this? You don't act like that, do you?"

He cursed and ran a hand through his hair, wishing he had his mother or another Omega to give her a designation talk. Or, better yet, another period with Mr. Howard back in their 10th grade Designation Health 101 class.

"No, of course not Rey. Yes, some Alphas have better self-control than others. Right now, you're basically unsuppressed, and Alphas can smell your heat on you. That's why you're drawing so much attention," He explained, his voice weary, "Once your suppressants fully kick in, it won't be too bad."

She glanced back at him. "Um," Her lips pursed, as if embarrassed to ask the question, but she continued, "Would I be in danger if I were alone right now?"

Another growl grew in the back of Ben's throat, causing her to jump back in surprise. "You're not going _anywhere_ alone until your suppressants kick in."

With a meek nod, she glanced back at the ground. "Now I remember why I wished every night that I'd never present."

Her words brought a frown to his face. "Rey…"

She quickly shook her head and stepped towards the ticket booth. "No, don't worry about it Ben. I just have to deal with it."

"It's not really that bad—"

Evidently, he said the wrong thing, if her furious eyes were any indication. "Not that bad? What wasn't that bad? Me having to fuck myself with some plastic cocks so I didn't die of agony? Me not being able to go into public without being pumped full of chemicals so some rogue Alphas won't pounce on me?"

Ben frowned. "Rey, please, that's not what I meant—"

"Even as a Beta, the dynamic is clear, Ben. You Alphas have it easy. People respect and listen to you just by the_ sight_ of you," She sniffled and wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly sad, "Sometimes being a Beta sucked because you just faded into the background. But I've only been an Omega for a few days and I'd take that back in a heartbeat."

She pulled at the ridiculously long sleeves of Ben's jacket, refusing to meet his gaze. "Now, I'm like some exotic rarity. Everyone gets to smell that I fucked myself raw with a dildo."

Ben glanced around the entrance to the theater, his body tensing at the handful of Alphas roaming around. Just as he could very clearly smell Rey's distress, so too could they. He quickly stepped forward and enveloped Rey in a hug, letting out a terse breath the moment her smell invaded his senses.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, his lips buried in her soft hair, right above her ear, "That was ignorant to say. You're right. I can't even begin to imagine what it's like for an Omega."

Rey simply pulled him closer, burying herself in his chest. He was relieved to smell her scent shift, the pungent odor of distress slowly disappearing. But to his dismay, the well-dressed Alpha continued to watch, no longer on his phone.

Ben couldn't help but growl as the man stepped forward.

"Is she yours?" The man asked, his tone clipped with irritation, his smell pungent with both anger and desire.

Rey turned away from his chest to look at the man, before glancing back at Ben, apparently waiting for him to speak. Ben narrowed his eyes. "You can fuck off."

The suited man cursed. "What the fuck are you thinking, bringing her out here like that? The nerve of you to go out in public!"

In his arms, he felt Rey shift uncomfortably. Ben glared at the man. "I told you to fuck off!" He bellowed, tensing again as Rey's scent shifted back towards distress.

Ben watched as the man began to type away on his phone. "I have it in my right mind to call Designation Services and report this! She's a menace to society and you're just letting her roam around, unmarked—"

Truthfully, it all happened so fast, that when Ben recalled the incident, he wasn't sure what he was thinking in the moment. But all he knew was the man was right—Rey was unmarked and drawing a lot of attention.

Ben could provide a temporary fix.

And so, he did, brushing Rey's braid away from her neck, leaning towards her scent gland, and generously licking the space. In his arms, she practically melted against him, letting out a soft cry.

The Alpha watched, his nostrils flaring with jealousy. "Next time, do that _before_ you fucking parade her around."

Ben held Rey close, watching as the suited man disappeared, his bitter scent of anger and jealousy following close behind. He loosened his hold on Rey, who immediately turned to stare at him, her eyes hazy.

"I'm sorry," He choked out, the implications of his actions finally settling in, filling his belly with dread, "It was the only thing I could think of."

She just nodded and looked down. "I think I'd like to go home now."

-x-x-x-

"_Kelly and Johnny have now been dating for a very long time. Since Johnny is an Alpha, it is his biological instinct to claim Kelly. But, since the happy couple have not decided to officially become mates yet, Johnny can scent Kelly_," Rey cleared her throat and flipped the page of the booklet, continuing to whisper the words to herself, "_Johnny can scent Kelly by rubbing his scent gland on hers, by licking her scent glands, or even by rubbing his scent gland over her clothes. By doing so, other Alphas will know she has been claimed despite not being mated._"

_Omega has been claimed. Time to mate. Time for PUPS!_

Rey threw the booklet across her bed, afraid to continue reading, afraid of how her body would react, afraid of what this all_ meant_.

She and Ben hadn't spoken since they left the mall, their plans of seeing a movie forgotten. It was new, really, to smell Ben's discomfort and worry, since reading Ben Solo was a learned skill. It had taken her quite literally _decades_ to read the man and yet within days, she could simply smell the air and know he was angry.

With a deep breath, she forced herself out of bed, knowing they needed to talk. Apparently, he felt the same way, since she discovered him in the living room, his work laptop and files spread in front of him, but his attention focused on her bedroom door.

The moment she stepped out, he perked up, his scent shifting.

"Rey," He began, his voice desperate, "I'm sorry if I—"

She cleared her throat and sat across from him. "I didn't know what you were doing," She interrupted, nervously playing with the chipped nail polish on her fingers, "So I flipped through the booklet Dr. Kanata gave me."

He cleared his throat. "I scented you."

"I know. To let other Alphas know I'm not available."

She refused to use the word _claimed_. It felt barbaric and wrong and—

_Omega has been claimed. Alpha must mate soon!_

He let out a terse breath. "I'm so sorry. I never should have done it without asking you. But that Alpha was just…" He let out a growl and shook his head angrily, "I had to get him to fuck off. And by scenting you, it would get rid of the rest of them."

Rey cleared her throat. "What did he mean by calling Designation Services?"

Suddenly, she regretted paying so little attention to Designation 101 in high school. She knew Designation Services was a part of the public health department but was unfamiliar with most of what they did. In fact, the first time she had heard them mentioned since high school was during lunch with Leia. Apparently, Rey had two weeks after presenting to register as an Omega.

She'd need a new driver license _and _passport. Another item to add to her to-do list.

Ben shifted on the couch and shut his laptop, intent to only focus on Rey. "Look, uh, Omegas can't just walk around unsuppressed. The same way Alphas must use blockers. Designation Services can fine Omegas and Alphas for civil disobedience if they aren't up to date on their suppressants."

He groaned and shook his head. "Omegas especially get some really bad fines. If you're in public close enough to your heat…" He sighed and frowned, "There have to be laws in place. Otherwise omegas in heat can start riots. It's a felony, I think. Like my waitress in Indianapolis? I think a mated Omega called the cops."

Rey blinked, startled by his words. Had she broken the law by going to the mall today? "But, what about—"

"You started them," Ben immediately jumped in, "Even if your scent is strong now, you're still somewhat suppressed. But uh," he scratched his neck, "Yeah, that Alpha could have made a case for calling."

Her mouth dropped open. "Then why did we go out?" She exclaimed, shocked by his statement.

With a groan, he pulled at his hair. "Because you were with me, Rey." He explained, his voice gentle as if to soothe her, "Most Alphas won't go near an Omega if she's with an unmated Alpha."

"But that guy did," She muttered, shivering in disgust at the thought of the guy in the suit, "What a prick."

Ben frowned. "I know. Which is why I scented you." He cursed again, "And I'm sorry, again. I just…" He dropped his head, ashamed, "I let my biology get the best of me."

Rey nodded, unsure of what she felt. Sure, she was angry that Ben let his Alpha brain get the best of him and just acted without thinking. Sure, she was angry that the other Alpha was being such a massive prick. Sure, she was angry she was even an Omega as it was.

But she was also relieved it got the other Alpha to disappear. She was relieved it prevented any Alphas from so much as glancing their way as they walked to Ben's car.

And she soon would not forget the way her body shivered in delight as his warm tongue touched her skin. For just a moment, as his saliva hit her gland, she saw stars.

Her legs felt like jelly, and if it weren't for the way he had held her close, she likely would have tumbled to the ground.

Rey swallowed and forced herself to forget the entire incident. "Um. How long does it last?"

"Uh, I've never done it before to verify but in school, we learned like, three days." Ben explained, his cheeks tinting pink, "But with your suppressant body wash and your suppressants kicking in…" He cleared his throat, "You'll be in good shape."

She nodded weakly. "I'm not mad," She started, her voice weaker than she'd prefer, "Just please let me know before you do any weird Alpha stuff."

"I will. I'm sorry," He sighed and grabbed his phone, before glancing back at her with a soft smile, "Can I order us some pizza?"

Just the thought of pizza had her forgetting the douchey Alphas and the threat of Designation Services. She nodded eagerly. "Cheesy bread too."

He laughed and dialed the number. "I assumed that was implied, Rey. You ordering pizza without cheesy bread is like Hux without a stick up his ass."

She grinned and jumped to her feet. "Or like me without my best friend."

His smile grew. "Yeah?"

"Yup! Me and Finn."

Ben scoffed and grabbed his chest, pretending to be wounded. "You hurt me deeply, Rey."

As she turned to trot back to her room, she winked at him. "Then get some wings too and I might change my tune."

-x-x-x-

Later that night, as Rey wandered to bed with a stomach full of pizza, cheesy bread,_ and_ wings, she thought about the comfort of returning to her old routine. She looked forward to waking up way too late and freaking out about getting ready on time. She looked forward to her boss's silly jokes by the water cooler and the awkward way their current intern would pass by her desk at least eight times before lunch.

She even looked forward to morning rush hour, which_ really_ showed just as desperate she was for things to return to normal.

Because even though she hated to admit it, she was scared about the whole Omega thing. She was freaking out about how her life would change.

Mostly, she was scared about her relationship with Ben. Something her adolescent self had desperately wished for had finally come to pass, far too many years too late for her to accept the designation with open arms.

Now, it was a nuisance, and confused the hell out of her. What was biology and what was genuine attraction? She had _always_ been attracted to Ben.

If she were honest with herself, she knew she was in love with Ben.

Or at least had been.

Was she still?

She groaned and buried her face in her pillow, wishing it was a mere week ago, and that she was still elbow deep in an Excel workbook with two many cups of coffee in her system. Even _that _was ideal to right now.

Currently, her priority had to be adjusting to her new designation. She needed to learn to understand the changes her body was going through.

With a snort, she recalled the first time she used a tampon, crying when she couldn't figure out the diagram on the back of the box.

Had she really resorted back to that?

But she also knew she would have to work hard to maintain her friendship with Ben. Things simply could not change.

Because falling victim to biological demands meant ruining friendships. It meant letting physical urges destroy years of trust and loyalty.

It meant losing Ben.

And so, as she drifted off to sleep, she knew she'd have to keep that Omega mind of hers clear. It was the only way to ensure that things with Ben didn't get messy.

Things were already complicated enough.

So complicated, in fact, that she refused to consider why she couldn't fall asleep without the jacket he had given her earlier in the day wrapped around her body like a blanket. With her face buried in the hood, his delicious scent infiltrating her body and senses, she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Clearly, _that _was normal.

At least that was what she told herself.


	6. The Interrogation

_She was climbing._

_Climbing, and climbing, and climbing, until she was falling._

_Screaming, sobbing, shaking, and falling._

_But she was floating. And happy. Deliriously, uncontrollably, insanely happy._

"_Now you see what an Alpha cock can do, little omega," he growled, his hot tongue probing at her inflamed mating gland, "Doesn't it feel so good to fall apart on one?"_

_Words escaped her. There was no way she could think, let alone speak, with his massive alpha cock pistoling in and out of her. His massive hands held onto her hips tightly, his fingers digging into her so deeply that she'd probably sport the bruises for days._

_But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered but her alpha fucking her so good, his mouth covering every inch of her skin, and his giant body keeping her warm._

_This was what her inner omega begged for. This feeling of complete submission, of complete surrender, of being __**claimed**__._

"_I'm going to bite you now," His low voice growled, his words tickling her deliciously, "Is that what you want, Omega? To be mine forever?"_

_Her cries only encouraged him, especially since his movements left her unable to form words. As his lips ghosted across her neck, settling above her collarbone, she let out one final sob of pleasure._

_**Finally**__, she thought, __**I am home**__._

-x-x-x-

Sweat.

That was the only substance Rey let herself identify coating her skin.

After the dream her alarm had rudely woken her up from, it really wasn't a surprise to find herself in such a state of well, disarray. And as desperately as she wanted to return to sleep (and hopefully the dream), she simply had to drag herself out of bed.

It was finally time for her to return to work.

To return to her normal life.

And since it was Rey's return to her usual routine, it wasn't a surprise that she found herself in a mad dash to get ready. That being said, she typically didn't shower in the morning, and as a result had to figure out how to squeeze a short shower into her already cramped routine.

She simply couldn't show up to work smelling of sweat and…

Other things.

But she managed to squeeze the shower in. Some way, somehow, she was slipping into her shoes, ready to go, not even twenty minutes after she had turned her alarm off.

In fact, she was so delighted with her speed that she almost missed the massive man sitting on their sofa, a box from their local bakery sitting in front of him.

Rey froze. "Ben? What are you still doing here? Didn't you go to the gym?"

How Ben managed to wake up hours before necessary simply to punish his body would never make sense to her.

"I did," He explained rather quickly, before pushing the box of what Rey assumed to be donuts towards her, "But I came back after. I uh…"

While still a new sensation to Rey, she could smell the shift in the air. Ben smelled…

Nervous? Angry?

Nothing made sense to her anymore.

She dug into the boxes, immediately retrieving a glazed donut, before looking back to her best friend. He cleared her throat and sat up straight.

"I'm escorting you to work. To make sure you don't run into trouble," His voice was stern, as if lecturing her, "Your suppressants probably won't kick in fully until the end of the week."

Rey merely nodded and bit into the donut, unable to take her eyes off him. Ben, however, jumped to his feet, hovering over her like a predator over prey.

"You really should stop leaving this late for work. No wonder you're never on time," He explained casually, as if his eyes weren't locked on her very new scent gland, "You'd probably enjoy the morning more if you weren't always rushing to get ready."

That got Rey to snort. "I'd enjoy the morning more if I didn't have to go to work and had all the money in the world."

He simply rolled his eyes and took a step forward. "Eat your donut. I'm going to scent you again."

The casual way he alluded to running his tongue all over her skin nearly had her shaking. She swallowed her last bit of donut and coughed.

"You think I need to be scented again?" She managed to get out, watching him with wide eyes.

He nodded and took another step forward. "Most Alphas won't approach you if you smell like me. It'll mask your new Omega scent."

Who was she to argue? Ben was certainly more knowledgeable about this than she was. Not to mention, despite wanting to think otherwise, she couldn't deny how much she enjoyed the first time he scented her.

So, instead of considering all the implications of _that_ concerning thought, she merely looked to him, tilting her neck as if to offer him the inflamed gland like a freshly prepared meal.

And perhaps he was eager, or maybe it was just biology, but he immediately latched onto her, his tongue caressing her gland with an expertise that made her knees weak.

In fact, if not for the sofa supporting her, she would have completely collapsed. She could only close her eyes and hold on for dear life, reveling in the way he lapped at her engorged skin.

The feeling could only be described as orgasmic.

But just as quickly as it had started, it was over. Ben jerked away from her, as if scared of being burned, and immediately moved towards the door.

"That should do it," He choked out, determinedly not looking at her as he spoke, "So let's get you to work."

Rey cleared her throat and grabbed her work bag, before turning to Ben. She wasn't sure what to say anymore.

She was feeling new things.

She was smelling new things.

With a deep breath, she grabbed another donut for good measure and followed Ben out the door.

She purposely ignored why she was so excited to sit in his car.

And later that afternoon, she pretended she wasn't smelling her shirt, desperate to inhale the bits of his stench that clung to her.

Nothing had changed.

Nothing at all.

-x-x-x-

When Ben strolled into the deli two blocks from his office during his lunch hour, he was starting to wonder if any of this was a good idea.

It wasn't like him to ask for help or advice.

It especially wasn't like him to reach out to his _father_ of all people.

Yet somehow, he dropped into a booth, meeting the bored gaze of Han Solo, who by the looks of the plate before him, was already halfway through a cream soda and pastrami on rye.

"You couldn't even wait for me?" Ben asked, before setting a pharmacy bag beside him, "Isn't that the point of having lunch together? You know, actually eating with the other person?"

Han rolled his eyes and bit into one of the crisp pickle spears on his plate. "Your work schedule is notorious for making you late. I was hungry and wasn't taking any chances."

Before Ben could even get a retort out, a sandwich was set in front of him by a friendly waitress, who winked at Han before scurrying away. While Ben was momentarily too stunned to speak, Han snatched a potato chip off the plate.

"See, I ordered for you. Even got you some of that healthy shit you eat," Han explained, before grabbing another chip, "The chips were mainly for me."

Ben nodded dumbly, before bringing one of the halves to his mouth. Apparently, his father viewed a turkey club as healthy, but Ben would argue the mayo and bacon really cut into that label. However, it was delicious, and apparently paid for by Han, so he wasn't going to argue.

Besides, with the stress he was under, he was allowed to cheat a bit.

That was how he explained the three donuts he ate before Rey woke up.

They munched in silence for a moment before Han noticed the paper bag beside Ben, recognition lighting up his features. He merely smirked and watched his son, amusement crinkling across his face.

"Oh, I get it. This wasn't out of the goodness of your heart. You've got problems," Han explained, only letting up to shove another few potato chips in his mouth, "Nothing to be ashamed of, son."

Ben scoffed and crossed his arms. "Problems? What does that even mean? And what gave you that idea? Isn't it possible that I just want to have lunch with my father?"

Han rolled his eyes. "Just about as likely as you taking Luke for ice cream and a walk in the sand," He dabbed a few specs of mustard from his lips and pointed to the bag, "You're upping your blockers, aren't you?"

Knowing playing coy would be futile, Ben sighed and nodded, his cheeks tinging pink. "I wasn't sure what else to do."

"I see. What grade did you up to?" His father asked, rather intrigued by the subject.

The grades of blockers indicated their strength and ability to not only control the scent of Alphas, but also the degree to which Alphas could smell Omegas and other Alphas. Blockers also helped limit ruts, with the higher-grade blockers having the potential to completely prevent them from occurring at all.

C-grades were the most common on the market for unmated Alphas and kept both their scent and scenting ability to a controllable range. It kept Alphas at a healthy schedule for ruts—typically two to three times a year—and still gave them the ability to scent omegas, since most of age Alphas were readily looking for a mate.

A-grades were typically meant for mated Alphas, since they no longer needed the same level of scent protection. Just by being mated, their scent would dim naturally, and their ruts would typically organically line up with the heats of their mates.

Ben, who had been using C-grades since he presented, had made the abrupt decision to up to D-grades after calling his doctor. They were a stronger dosage, meaning his scenting ability would be further reduced. In fact, they were usually reserved for Alphas who worked in close proximity with others, such as pilots, air stewardesses, servicemen and women, and even school teachers.

He cleared his throat. "D-grades," He explained, keeping his voice hushed given their very public location, "I wasn't sure what else to do. My doctor said Ds made the most sense."

Han merely smirked and took another bite of his sandwich. "Right. And what exactly are you trying to accomplish by upping your blockers?"

Ben scowled. "What type of question is that? What do you think I'm trying to accomplish?" He cursed and ran a hand through his hair, "Look, these past few days have been nightmarishly hard. Her scent is _everywhere_." He shook his head and averted his gaze, "I know things will get better when her suppressants kick in but I just can't take the chance."

"And if they don't?"

Ben pursed his lips. "If they don't _what_?"

"If things don't get better. If her smell isn't muted by her suppressants or your new blockers don't do anything."

With another aggressive shake of his head, Ben was quick to respond. "They'll work, okay? These are the same grade of blockers given to fucking school teachers and marines. I'll be fine."

Han didn't seem convinced. "I'm going to tell you a story and I expect you to listen closely."

Ben rolled his eyes, not appreciating his father's tone. "Alright. Go on."

"How much do you know about how your mother and I met?"

Ben shrugged. "You met at an airport?"

"Sure," Han began, before munching on a pickle, "We did. But that's the PG version of the story."

The phrase "PG" immediately had Ben tensing. Suddenly, he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the story. "Dad, gross, I don't want—"

"Hey!" Han immediately interjected, looking rather irritated, "You're going to sit and listen. I bought you a fucking flesh light when you were fourteen. I think you can hear about your mother and I."

While Ben was deeply regretting inviting his father, he remained seated, waiting for the older man to continue the story.

"Well, as I was saying," Han retorted, looking perturbed by the interruptions, "We _were_ at an airport. You remember that when I left the Air Force, I became a commercial pilot. Well, I ran into your mother when she was flying home to Massachusetts when her semester ended. She was 20, I think. Maybe 21. I'm losing count of the years."

He whistled and grinned, a smile blooming across his worn face as he clearly recalled the memories, "She was the most delicious thing I had ever smelled. The moment I saw her, and inhaled that scent, I was done. A goner. And she had the same reaction."

Ben flinched, having a gut feeling that he wouldn't like where this story was going, "And…?"

"And so we banged it out in a supply closet!" Han explained, a smirk across her lips. "That little she-devil sent me into a rut right then and there."

Forcing himself to swallow the vomit that was bubbling in his gut, Ben wearily met his dad's gaze. "What exactly was the point of sharing this story? So I can now know the first time my parents had sex was in public?"

Han rolled his eyes. "No, son, I'm sharing this story to remind you that I was a pilot."

"Okay? I'm aware."

Unable to stop himself, Han leaned across the table and smacked his son upside the head. "I was a pilot, dumbass. I was pumped full of Grade-D blockers. And guess what? They didn't do jack shit! Not when I was around my soul mate."

Ben tensed and glanced at the remaining half of his sandwich. "So what? That was like… a hundred years ago. Medical science advances constantly."

Han merely shrugged. "Yeah, maybe you're right. But all I'm trying to say here is if this is meant to be," He studied his son closely, his face for once serious, "If you and Rey are really compatible, no drug is going to prevent nature from taking its course."

With a shrug, his father returned to eating Ben's potato chips, looking remarkably comfortable despite their serious conversation.

Ben, however, stared at the pharmacy bag, his stomach in knots.

His father couldn't be right. He just couldn't be.

Yet somehow, his father's words brought him closer to being sick than even picturing his parents' first roll in the hay.

What the fuck was he going to do?

-x-x-x-

After lunch with his father and another four and a half hours of Hux being a dick, Ben was thrilled to see the sun go down. While usually he would have been desperate to go home, the thought of returning to his apartment and being absolutely submerged in the scent of fresh omega was giving him anxiety.

So, he decided that he'd take Rey out to dinner. While her scent was still strong and made thinking difficult, the other lingering scents in public would provide some relief.

Certainly, more relief than sitting on their sofa eating takeout, her delicious essence attacking him like a tidal wave.

Ben stood in the lobby of her office, waiting by the elevators. He wondered if his overwhelming urge to keep her safe was simply a side effect of being her best friend for so long or tied to their biology. Either way, even if he was overreacting, he refused to let her go anywhere alone until her suppressants truly kicked in.

If Hux wasn't such an asshole and Ben had unlimited vacation time, he would have fucking sat beside Rey at her job all day

He'd do just about anything to keep her safe.

Ben also wondered if the relief that coursed through his body the moment she stepped off the elevator was tied to their lengthy friendship or biology.

Because as much as he loved seeing Rey in the past, it had never felt like _that_ before.

Rey appeared before him, all smiles and delicious _Omega_, and let out an enormous yawn.

"God, you miss a few days of work, and all hell breaks loose!" Rey bemoaned, her features clearly tired from the long day, "Not to mention, I spent my entire lunch hour on the phone with Designation Services. The moron on the phone thought I was prank calling them. He refused to believe I presented at 25!"

He frowned and took her work bag from her small hands and led her to his car. Once satisfied she was inside and buckled up, he too climbed in.

"What happened then?" He asked, pulling away from her office building, "Were you able to get an appointment?"

Rey snorted and rubbed at her eyes. "I did. But only after I demanded to speak to a manager."

Ben smirked at her and turned down the street. "You're starting to sound like my mother."

"Well, your mother gets shit down," She explained calmly, looking over to Ben with a grin, "Besides, being a pushover is no fun."

He noticed her smirk and raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying I'm a pushover? Because I am most certainly not!"

Rey laughed and shrugged. "Please, what can I not get you to do Ben? You'd go to work for me if I asked nicely."

Well, she wasn't wrong. If Rey asked him to do something, he'd do it. Cook, clean, watch a movie, stop singing in the car, _whatever_, he'd do it.

_Good Alpha. Keep Omega happy._

He cleared his throat, conscious of the blush painting his cheeks. "That doesn't make me a pushover. Just a good friend."

Rey bit her lip. "Where are we going for dinner?"

Before he could respond, they arrived at their location, and Ben was quick to park the car. Rey sat quietly, seemingly amused.

"What?" He found himself asking, his cheeks still impossibly pink.

She glanced at him, her hazel eyes amused. "See, I was right! You are such a pushover!"

"Really? And how do you figure that?"

Rey smirked and unbuckled her seatbelt, looking positively mischievous. "Because. We're going to Masala Mansion for dinner. You hate Indian food!"

Somehow, his cheeks managed to darken. He cleared his throat and shrugged. "I like…naan."

She laughed and grinned at him. "Thank you. I could use some curry tonight. Preferably spicy enough to burn my tongue off."

Noticing his look of disgust, she laughed again. "Oh, your poor white boy taste buds! How is life without a little heat?"

Ben shrugged. "Cool, I guess."

Rey laughed and reached for the car door but was immediately halted. She turned to him, an eyebrow raised.

"I need to scent you again," He explained, his eyes already dropping to stare at her perfectly engorged scent gland, "Just to be safe."

For once, she kept her mouth shut and merely nodded, immediately angling her body towards Ben, only slowed down by the layout of his car.

But as soon as her neck was presented to him, Ben couldn't prevent his instincts from taking over. Truth be told, he felt ravenous.

How could he not be? With her delicious scent settling in his car like a disease and the sight of her perfectly inflamed glands, it was impossible for him not to want a taste.

And so he immediately went to work, roughly licking and nipping at the reddened skin, his eyes fluttering closed as he worked away. With his hands holding her hips, he could hear her soft gasps and pleas as he continued, the noises immediately going to his groin.

But he had to control himself. He had to be more than his biology.

With one final lick, he pulled away and ran a hand through his hair, suddenly ashamed of his actions.

If he was protecting her, why did he feel like he was doing something wrong?

He cursed and climbed out of the car, quickly moving to the other side to open the door for Rey. Similar to him, she looked… off, her eyes only describable as glassy. On wobbly legs, she jumped out, her cheeks bright pink.

"Okay," She sputtered out, before taking off towards the restaurant, "Let's get some curry."

Ben watched as she raced away, not able to move as quickly as her.

Not when he had another body part impeding his movements.

Fuck.

For the second time that day, he wondered what the hell he was going to do.

-x-x-x-

The following day, Rey was looking forward to spending her lunch with Poe and Finn. It was her treat of course—she would never be able to repay them for taking such good care of her during her heat.

Well, not care per say, because her inner omega would argue that she was_ not _taken care of, but at least someone fed her.

_Because Alpha LEFT! You upset Alpha!_

_You're upsetting him RIGHT NOW!_

Rey muttered under her breath and entered the café, already sick to death of her omega. The little bitch ran her mouth nonstop, constantly complaining about _something_.

That morning, it was Rey not waking up early enough to see Ben leave in his gym clothes.

Then, it was her inner omega complaining that the apartment wouldn't be big enough for pups.

Then it was the foul-smelling Alpha IT guy who repaired the internet on her work computer and lingered for just a tad too long.

But, currently, her inner omega was livid that Rey was leaving the office without Ben's permission. He was still hellbent on escorting her everywhere until her suppressants kicked in, so since she returned to work, she'd simply brought lunch and ate it at her desk, not leaving until he picked her up.

Well, Ben would pack it for her.

Yesterday was his mother's pasta salad which was Rey's favorite. He'd even made her pound cake.

_ALPHA CARES! GET BACK INTO YOUR OFFICE!_

But, today she needed to get out. Poe freelanced and Finn worked close to her, so lunch seemed like the perfect opportunity to catch up with her other best friends. Not to mention, she was certain the pair had plenty of questions.

The last week of her life had been well…

Let's just say she had no desire to repeat it.

She immediately located Poe and Finn tucked comfortably in a booth near the windows and slid into the empty seat, unable to hide her smile.

But, their smiling faces morphed into shock the minute their eyes landed on her. In fact, Poe nearly spilled his coffee.

Rey frowned, uncomfortable with the attention. "Uh, hi guys. Is something wrong?"

Finn swallowed and shared a look with Poe before looking back at Rey. Besides seeming surprised, he looked _hurt_. Actually, he _smelled_ hurt.

That was still new to her.

"I can't believe it happened," He began, his eyes looking over her frantically, "And you didn't even tell me!"

Poe shared his boyfriend's look of sadness. "I mean, we get that you've probably been busy, but that's huge Rey. We've been waiting for this for _years_."

She cleared her throat and glanced at the menu sitting in front of her. "Um. What are you talking about?"

Finn gave her one of his legendary eyerolls. "Don't be coy, Rey. It's not cute. I witnessed enough of your heat. Nothing needs to be private anymore."

What was originally confusion was slowly moving towards irritation. Rey loved Finn and Poe deeply, but she didn't appreciate the attitude _or _ambush.

"Listen to me," She began, suddenly wishing she had listened to her omega and just stayed at the office for lunch, "I have _no_ idea what you're talking about, ok?"

The couple shared another look and glanced back to Rey, looking just as confused as she did. Poe spoke first.

"Why didn't you tell us that you and Ben finally got down and dirty?" He asked, not so casually trying to take a look at her mating gland.

His words immediately stained her cheeks pink. Why on earth did Poe think she and Ben had gotten intimate?

_Mated Alpha is smart! GET DIRTY WITH ALPHA!_

Rey cleared her throat. "Um, what are you talking about? Ben and I haven't… You know…."

Finn snorted. "Rey. Don't be ridiculous. You _reek_ of him."

"Eau de Ben," Poe added with a smirk, "The scent of virile Alpha. Ben should bottle it—might be a big hit."

With her best friends staring at her like she was an idiot, Rey was having trouble forming words. Their rapt attention certainly wasn't helping, especially when they had just voiced the most ridiculous, most ludicrous assumption to ever grace her presence.

Finally, after a waiter came by to refill their coffee, she managed to speak. "I'm serious, okay? Ben and I have not done anything! We're just friends!"

"Then why do you stink of him?" Finn asked, his tone accusatory, "Because scent sticks when you live with someone, but that's not a second-hand smell. That's…" He whistled and sipped his coffee, "That's '_I let this alpha rail me and call me omega' _stink."

Rey swallowed and blushed, suddenly embarrassed by the truth. "You're right. It's not second-hand smell. Ben has been um… Scenting me."

From beside her, she heard the clank of Poe's spoon hitting the table. He choked on his coffee, before sputtering out, "Ben has been scenting you?"

She managed a short nod, unsure why Poe and Finn were looking at her like she'd committed murder.

Finn spoke first. "Rey…" He cleared his throat and rubbed at his eyes, "That's not normal."

His words immediately had her on edge. "It most certainly is!" She shot back, beyond sick of the way her friends were treating her, "Alphas scent omegas all the time! My pamphlet says so. Hell, I've even _seen_ Poe do it to you."

"Whoa, hold on!" Poe jumped in, holding up his hand to silence her, "Finn is my _mate_. Before that, he was my boyfriend."

Rey crossed her arms. "And so what? Ben is my best friend."

"He's your friend, peanut," Finn explained, watching her carefully, "It is not normal for platonic friends to scent each other. Scenting…. Well, it means something."

She looked away, her stomach in knots. "Such as?"

Poe sighed and squeezed her hand. "Look, sure, a lot of it is about telling other people that you're taken. But it's also intimate, Rey. It's someone rubbing their pheromones all over the most sensitive and hormonal part of your body."

"You must be feeling that," Finn jumped in, glancing at her glands with curiosity, "They're inflamed. Have you been…" He cleared his throat, "You know, been feeling anything around Ben?"

_We ALWAYS feel things around Alpha! GO TO ALPHA NOW!_

Rey flushed, immediately thinking back to the rather… hot dream she had only the previous night. A fantasy that featured a tall, dark, and handsome Alpha, completely fucking the life out of her.

An Alpha that didn't have a face.

But Rey knew.

She just did.

"Yes," She merely whispered, unable to meet their concerned gaze, "Of course I feel it. But he's protecting me, okay? I'm barely suppressed."

Finn pursed his lips. "Right. But are you comfortable with him scenting you like that?"

_YES! BITE! MATE! LET ALPHA DO IT!_

Rey cleared her throat. "Yes. I am."

Poe snorted and took a sip of coffee. "So Ben, your completely platonic Alpha best friend, is scenting you daily to 'protect' you and it doesn't bother you at all. In fact, it almost sounds like you _like_ it."

She just nodded. "Yes, okay? Is that it? Can we enjoy lunch now without you two hounding me?"

The couple shared a look before turning back to Rey. Finn smiled.

"Of course, Peanut. But just let us know when it happens."

She sighed. "When what happens?"

That made Poe smirk. "When you two snap."

Finn grinned and snapped. "Like Thanos."

"Because you will," Poe continued, his sing-songy voice taunting her, "And when it happens, it's going to be hot."

His mate nudged her with a smirk. "It's going to be hot and you're going to be mated before you can even say 'Alpha'."

When the waiter returned to take their order, Rey could barely focus on the menu.

_Mated pair is right. _

_Snap with Alpha._


	7. The Torture

By the time the weekend rolls around, Ben can feel his new blockers working. In the gym, the sour scent of the fellow Alphas lifting weights disappear, as too does the once floral scent of the omega who teaches the cycling classes.

Unmated omegas no longer flock to him like he's water in the desert, though even stronger suppressants don't completely remove their interest.

Yet, even with what he is certain to be proof of the new blockers working hard, he can still smell Rey.

Her sweet essence torments him and follows him around every inch of their apartment. In fact, he's spent more time in his bedroom in the past week than he ever has.

Part of the increase in time spent is simply to escape her scent.

The other reason is far more… private.

At any rate, he's at his wits end trying to figure out why her suppressants are taking so long to kick in. By now, her scent should be muted enough that Ben doesn't feel compelled to lick every inch of her exposed skin.

For protection, of course.

But on that Saturday morning, he sat at the kitchen island, just enjoying the quiet, clear moments before Rey would wake up and turn his morning upside down. Sure, the apartment still smelled like Rey because she lived there, but it was at least tolerable when she wasn't physically around.

Or, at least barricaded behind the thick white door that taunted Ben daily.

His mother would be arriving shortly, intent on spending the morning with Rey and Ben. She was meeting some former colleagues in the city for lunch, and if she came to the city, seeing her son was a must.

Ben didn't mind seeing his mother. He saw her so infrequently that it didn't bother him when she dropped by.

Well, that had been before everything changed.

But now, his mother was certain to sprinkle in rather suggestive comments whenever she would get the chance.

Oh, how the tables had turned!

She went years tormenting him about getting over Rey, to abandon the hopes of her presenting, to find a nice Omega, blah blah blah…

Ben knew his mother. Surely, she'd be singing a new tune.

As he went about starting the coffee pot, he heard a door open and the soft pitter patter of bare feet on their wooden floors.

Days ago, only the sounds would have indicated Rey's presence.

But now he didn't need to use his ears.

In fact, the moment the door opened, his body was on high alert.

One simple inhale had his limbs shaking.

_Omega._

"Ben?" She yawned, strolling into the kitchen on shaky feet, "Do I smell coffee?"

While he momentarily stiffened, he didn't want to alarm Rey, and quickly retrieved two mugs from the cabinet. "Mhm," He acknowledged, a deep rumbling in his chest, "Just started it."

Rey grinned and perched herself on one of the counters, watching him intently. As he moved about filling the mugs, she pulled open a bakery box and squealed. Before he could even set the mug in front of her, she had a chocolate croissant stuffed into her mouth.

"You couldn't wait for my mom?" He chastised, although his tone playful, "She's stopping by."

With a swallow, Rey took another voracious bite. "I'm hungry," She muttered, before swallowing the last bit, "I'm always the hungriest on Saturday mornings. That's what happens when you hibernate."

Ah, Rey's hibernation, or the period between Friday night and Saturday morning when Rey attempted to catch up on all the sleep she lost during the week. He'd seen her sleep for fifteen hours before—she claimed it was normal.

Ben wasn't quite sure.

Rey proceeded to grab a blueberry muffin and take a bite, before greedily grabbing her coffee mug. "Oh!" She exclaimed, after a generous gulp of the warm liquid, "Once your mom leaves, I need to run to Twin Suns."

At her words, Ben couldn't help the way his lips twisted in a scowl. Rey noticed and let out a pout.

"What's your issue? I like Twin Suns."

Apparently, Rey took his response to mean Ben disliked the haughty boutique about three blocks away from them. Truthfully, Ben was indifferent to the store, except cautiously admitting that he did enjoy the scent of the overpriced candles that Rey kept purchasing.

But his affinity for the candles aside, he simply didn't understand why Rey needed to go there.

Or why she was planning on leaving him.

_PROTECT OMEGA!_

"And why do you need to go to Twin Suns?" He asked slowly, knowing after years with his mother to tread carefully when it came to questioning women's shopping habits, "Did you need something in particular?"

Rey finished off her muffin and nodded. "I need to get Kaydel a gift. We're going out for dinner tonight for her birthday. Then we have a sleepover."

Ben froze, vaguely remembering Rey mentioning the celebration of their mutual friend weeks ago.

"Oh. Who's going to dinner?" He couldn't help but ask.

His curiosity was twofold. Obviously, he didn't like the thought of Rey going out, but he couldn't help but feel a little hurt that Kaydel hadn't invited him. While he wasn't as close to the girl as Rey was, they were college friends, seeing each other a few times a month when Rey got everyone together for dinner.

Rey seemed to sense his displeasure. She giggled and refilled her coffee. "It's just me, Kay, and Jessika. I think she wants something low-key. Just some girl time."

Ben nodded and cleared his throat. "Right. So… You're spending the night with them?"

"Yup! We're splitting a night at the Royal Endor."

He chuckled. "I see. Big spenders, are we?"

Rey shrugged. "I mean, for just a king room it wasn't too bad. We're all tiny so we'll share a bed."

Suddenly, in a moment that would have been more shameful had Ben's week not have been shameful enough, his mind immediately zeroed in on three beautiful omegas sharing a bed. Hopefully naked. And touching each other.

He wished he was invited.

With another sip of his coffee, he nodded. "Well, have fun. Tell Kay I said happy birthday."

Rey grinned. "You could say it yourself by paying for half of her gift."

Arguing would be futile.

Ben knew damn well he'd pay for half the gift. He'd pay for the entire gift.

He'd do anything Rey wanted.

But before he could allow himself to obsess over how much of a pushover he was when it came to Rey, his mother's powerful knocking vibrated around the room. Within steps he had the door open, and his Tasmanian devil of a mother spun in, her arms filled with bags of god knows what.

She grinned and dropped the bags on the counter, before turning and pulling her son into a hug. Her soft taps onto his back reminded Ben of being young, as did her familiar floral perfume and her muted omega scent.

He felt safe. Supported. Loved.

"Sorry I'm late," His mother began, before hurrying over to Rey, "Traffic was a nightmare."

The older omega quickly pulled Rey into her arms, pressing a kiss to her head. When she pulled away, she grinned and squeezed Rey's arms.

"Oh, someone's suppressants have finally kicked in!" Leia exclaimed, smiling excitedly, "Now things will finally feel normal."

Rey bit her lip and shrugged. "Probably not normal, but yeah." She cleared her throat, before asking, "How can you tell they're working?"

His mother waved her hand. "Your scent. It's muted. Even Ben's is too. So this is good!"

Ben glanced at Rey, the two of them sharing a pointed look. He was the first to look away, his cheeks uncomfortably red.

Were he and his mother standing in different apartments? The entire place _reeked_ of Rey. It was like living with his face buried in her scent gland.

It concerned him how much that thought excited his Alpha.

As his mother unloaded random groceries from the bags and quizzed Rey about designation services, her job, and her overall past week, all Ben could do was simply stand and stare.

Or rather smell.

Because this didn't make sense.

Her suppressants were working. His blockers were upped.

Why the hell could he still smell her so much?

-x-x-x-

When his mother finally left, cutting as close as possible to her lunch plans, Ben leaned against the front door, letting out a groan of agony.

He loved the woman, he really did, but she insisted on buying him bags of raisins and adult vitamins, as if he didn't know how to take care of himself.

"Why did you get Swiss chocolate that my Uncle sent and I got a fucking jumbo pack of raisins from Costco?" Ben asked, sliding besides Rey, who was happily eating said chocolates, "That doesn't seem fair."

Rey giggled and ate another piece of chocolate, her grin massive. "Well, you and Luke don't get along."

"But those chocolates are clearly regifted—Luke would have given it to my parents, and my mother must not have wanted sweets around my dad. So why did you get them and not me?"

She smirked and ate another. "Because I deserve them."

Well, that wasn't a fair argument. Of course she deserved them.

_Omega deserves everything._

Ben smiled softly and nodded. "Right. Well, should we get going?"

Rey raised an eyebrow. "Get going? Are you coming shopping with me?"

"Yes. Of course, I am."

As she gently closed the box, Rey stood, shifting on her feet. "You don't have to. You heard your mother. My suppressants seem to be working."

It was painful for Ben to ignore his internal catch-22 at her words. He was thrilled to hear her suppressants were finally working—not only for her sake, but also for his own sanity. But, at the same time, he wasn't sure he liked losing his excuse for accompanying her everywhere.

"Can't I want to spend time with you?" Ben muttered, suddenly focused on wiping down bits of pastry crumbs from their island, "Maybe I want to buy some candles."

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Fine. Let me grab my purse."

When she hurried out of the room, Ben took a moment to collect his thoughts and take a deep breath without Omega in his direct airflow. Shopping with Rey was always an adventure and knowing his desperation for making her happy, they'd leave the shop with bags filled with candles and incense and whatever other weird stuff the over-priced boutique sold.

Rey reappeared, her face all smiles, and stopped in front of him. "Ready to go?" She asked, clearly excited for their outing, "I think their new summer line is in!"

With a nod, Ben stepped forward, his muscle memory working for him. He was hypnotized, really—his body clearly remembering the glory of what came next.

Of what her gland tasted like.

Of what it felt like when his tongue caressed her sweet skin.

But as he leaned forward, his eyes zeroing in on her neck, Rey jerked away and cleared her throat. Noticing her reaction, he stopped and glanced at her, concerned.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, his eyes still staring at her enflamed gland.

Rey cleared her throat and shook her head. "No, no, it's just um—if my suppressants are working then do we um—" She bit her lip and looked down, "Do you need to scent me?"

_Do you need to scent me?_

Ben practically recoiled at the question. _Of course_ he needed to scent her. If his scent wasn't covering every inch of her perfect body, how would other Alphas know to stay away? How would other Omegas seethe with jealously over her protection?

But then a thought, a rather brave thought considering the near dominance of his inner Alpha on his actions, had his shoulders tensing up.

Rey was right. He didn't need to scent her. Alphas did not need to stay away. Omegas had no reason to be jealous.

She didn't belong to him.

_CLAIM HER NOW._

_DO NOT SHOW WEAKNESS. STEP FORWARD AND CLAIM. SHE WILL BE SO SWEET._

_SO RIPE FOR PUPS._

He staggered back, suddenly needing more space between him and her curious eyes. He swallowed the desperate plead to continue to scent her, to beg to continue to protect her, and merely nodded.

"No—no—I guess I don't," He stuttered out, staring at her careful hazel gaze, "My mom is right. Your suppressants are working so… You're good. Just uh, force of habit."

Rey just nodded and smiled softly. "Right. Then let's go."

She scurried out ahead of him, leaving him to lock their door and fall behind.

And the entire journey to the elevator and the parking garage, he cursed under his breath about her stupid fucking buns.

Because said buns kept her hair off her neck.

Which meant he spent every waking minute staring at engorged, perfect, delicious glands.

His mouth salivated.

He made the quick decision to buy her a scarf at Twin Suns.

-x-x-x-

As expected, their afternoon was long and painful for Ben. Again, said pain was twofold—half of his misery stemmed from simply being a man forced to wander about an over-priced boutique, acquiescing Rey every time she stuck a candle in his face or inquired about whether Kaydel would like a particular dress or pair of earrings.

Kaydel was his friend, sure, but how the hell did he know what she liked to wear?

But the true misery wasn't the experience. It was simply following Rey around, being decimated by her scent and the sight of her weeping gland.

It was why he desperately tried to buy her a scarf at Twin Suns. Unfortunately, despite being a huge fan of gifts, she reminded him that it was May. It was hot outside.

Ben pleaded with her to remember summer scarves and how fashionable they could be.

Unfortunately for him and his Alpha, she disagreed, and resumed her candle smelling.

Eventually, they escaped the boutique without too much damage. Rey had settled on a candle and a small leather purse for Kaydel, as well as two candles for herself.

Somehow, Ben ended up paying for everything, but his inner Alpha whistled excitedly at the face of pure pleasure Rey made whenever she inhaled one of the over-priced mason jars.

He'd do whatever he needed to in order to please her.

After shopping, they stopped back home, allowing Rey to change and for Ben to carefully wrap the gift. With a mother like Leia, Ben was a perfectionist and a stickler for details, and wasn't a fan of Rey's assertion that they use the store bag, no matter how nice the paper was.

And once Rey was dressed in a billowing white dress with her hair lightly curled and an over-night bag in her arms, Ben had a perfectly wrapped box that looked more prepared for a Hallmark Christmas movie than to be handed off to one of his soon-to-be drunk college friends.

Of course, when Ben's eyes landed on delicious tan skin and soft white fabric that made his omega look like a virginal treasure that he _needed_ to have, he quickly decided there was no way she was taking the metro to the other side of town. He hated her taking the metro on a daily basis, but now with her designation, it made him _furious._

He hated to think what Monday would look like. Rey would surely put her foot down on Ben driving her to work, and deep down he knew it wasn't a realistic permanent fixture, but the alternative was far worse.

So after a brief argument that Ben only won when he pointed out how uncomfortable she would be walking around in her wedged sandals, he led Rey to his car and set off for the other side of town, specifically some new Italian-Japanese fusion restaurant that Jessika's on-again-off-again boyfriend owned.

Ben kept his opinions to himself, suddenly happy he wasn't joining for dinner. He considered calling Poe, knowing a good chat with a fellow Alpha who was not his father was in order, but ultimately decided that he'd simply grill himself a steak and fall asleep alone.

Maybe even have some alone time, now that he spent every waking moment of jacking off concerned that Rey could smell him.

This would be a much-needed vacation.

"This is it!" Rey exclaimed, pointing at the modern façade of the new restaurant, right at the base of a luxury apartment building, "Wow, it's good Jessika has an in, because it's packed!"

Ben pulled into one of the valet spots and looked at the sign, his lips twisting in a scowl. "_Itadakimasu Bella Casa_?"

She nodded excitedly. "Hey, don't knock it until you try it! The seafood risotto is supposed to be lifechanging."

"Rey, you don't even like seafood," Ben muttered, before climbing out of the car.

"Exactly! But I'm willing to try it so it must be good!"

He couldn't help but smile, despite rolling his eyes. From the backseat, he retrieved her overnight bag and the perfectly wrapped gift. As he stared at her, all golden skin and delicious omega, he could feel the words bubbling in his throat, things he desperately wanted to say.

"Rey—"

"REY!" Two identical feminine voices shouted, the clanking of their heels and their excited squeals getting closer, "REY!"

Then, in typical fashion, as soon as the familiar brunette and blonde appeared before them, the girls were hugging and squealing, commenting on outfits and makeup and hair and suddenly, Ben felt like he was 20 years old again, living next door to the three girls, wondering why he didn't feel a pull towards the two other omegas.

Instead, he only ever focused on the Beta.

Said two omegas turned to Ben, their lips twitching into a smile. Jessika spoke first.

"Ben!" She squealed, before pulling him into a hug, "So good to see you!"

He patted her back awkwardly. "It's nice to see you too, Jess."

Jessika stepped away, allowing Kaydel to step forward and pull him into another hug. Instead of the two buns Ben had grown used to seeing her with, she wore her hair in loose curls, the strands brushing against a pink polyester sash that read "Birthday Girl".

Ben chuckled. "Happy Birthday, Kaydel. Thanks for the invite, by the way."

The blonde rolled her eyes and stepped back, offering him a small smile. "Please. You'd be gone in seconds after we started girl talk."

"True, true," Ben laughed, before glancing at Rey. He couldn't help but frown when he noticed her once excited smile had dissipated. And her scent seemed…

Tense?

"You okay?" He couldn't help but ask, handing over her bags and the gift.

Rey nodded and forced a smile. "Just hungry. Thanks for the ride, Ben!"

And before he could tell her to be safe, to text him when they were at the hotel or to just have fun, the three women disappeared inside, only waves and the disappearing smell of omega indicating their departure.

With a sigh, he climbed back into his car, knowing a night to himself was just what the doctor ordered.

-x-x-x-

Rey was angry at herself. She couldn't even enjoy the relaxed atmosphere of the restaurant, or the delicious cocktails, or the interesting food, or the excited catching up that she and two of her closest colleges friends were in the middle of.

Instead, all she could think about was Ben and Kaydel hugging.

It was a nagging feeling in her gut that had existed since she was eighteen years old and first met the pretty blonde. They were freshmen roommates, assigned randomly, and had immediately hit it off, so well in fact that they lived together for all four years. By their sophomore year, Jessika came into the picture, and the three of them shared an apartment for their junior and senior year.

Ben had similar luck with his college roommate Mitaka, and once all of them were booted from student housing, they got apartments next to each other. Such an arrangement allowed Rey the freedom of getting to know new friends while also being so close to Ben for her last three years of school.

Despite their platonic friendships, Rey always thought Ben and Kaydel had chemistry. While Jessika was also an omega, the girl was constantly in a relationship, being the type who refused to be single. Besides, Rey knew Ben couldn't stand the fast way the girl spoke or her over-the-top bubbly personality.

But, Kaydel was another story. She and Ben got along fine, both getting degrees in business, and both being avid readers. In fact, Rey thought Kaydel had quite a lot in common with Leia, which would make her an obvious choice for Ben.

For years, she dreaded the possibility of two of her best friends getting together. It was a feeling that had slowly disappeared, especially as she saw Kaydel and Jessika less.

But seeing Ben and Kay together again brought up old feelings of heartbreak.

Yet this time, they were worse.

They absolutely _paralyzed _her.

Throughout dinner, her heart nearly burst out of her chest, and every time Kaydel spoke, Rey's omega requested she lean across the table and cut the girl's tongue out of her mouth.

Rey didn't like these feelings.

Not one bit.

It was safe to say she was happy for dinner to end.

But she wondered what an entire evening with the two girls would bring.

-x-x-x-

Kaydel and Jess stared at her with wide eyes, sitting comfortable on the massive California King bed. They were dressed in matching silk pajamas—Rey too was wearing the party favor—and watching Rey with rapt attention.

So much rapt attention that the room service cake and wine and chocolate was practically forgotten.

"—and so Finn and Poe had to watch over me until it ended," Rey finished, taking a gasping breath as the story nearly came to a close, "Then Leia took me to her doctor to confirm what we already knew. I'm an Omega."

Kay and Jess shared looks of shock before turning back to Rey.

"Wow. I mean… Wow. I saw your gland but I thought it was a hickey or a burn or something. I didn't want to ask," Kaydel explained, before popping a chocolate covered strawberry into her mouth, "This is insane, Rey."

Jessika nodded, her eyes comically wide. "Do they know why your presentation was so delayed? Or what triggered it?"

Rey cleared her throat and began to play with the soft fuzz of the socks her pajama set came with. "Erm, well, they think my mother's drug use before and during her pregnancy may have messed up my development. They aren't quite sure."

The two girls gave Rey a comforting squeeze on her knee. With a clearing of her throat, she continued.

"As for what triggered it, well, my doctor _thinks_ it has to do with me encountering one of Ben's ruts for the first time. Because it started well…. Maybe two days after his rut ended?"

Her friends shared another twin look, one that had Rey on high alert.

"What are those faces for?" Rey questioned, knowing her friends were keeping something from her, "What's that about?"

Kaydel, always being the more mature one, spoke first. "It's nothing!" She sighed and began to braid her long blonde hair, pausing to think for a moment, "It's just that… Well you and Ben have always had this thing…"

"Which never made much sense since he was an Alpha and you were a Beta—" Jess cut in, nibbling on her lip as she spoke, "So…. Maybe everything kind of makes sense now?"

Rey pursed her lips. "What _thing_ could you possibly be referring to?"

Kaydel groaned and waved her hands, clearly at a loss of words. "You know… Just a thing! Like… A bond, I guess. A connection. You two were always in sync, always finishing each other's sentences, desperate to be around one each other. Kind of like…"

"Best friends?" Rey interjected, her voice sounding small.

"Soul mates," Jessika suggested instead, sharing a nod with Kaydel, "You and Ben acted like soul mates, minus the sex and the designation part."

At her friends' words, Rey felt her cheeks heat. Could they be serious? She knew Jessika and Kaydel had every right to speak—they had lived with Rey and practically Ben for three or four entire years. They knew so much about her relationship with the Alpha.

But they had to be mistaken.

"That's definitely not true," Rey exclaimed, hating how weak her voice sounded, "We do not act like that. Besides, you two certainly showed a lot of interest, no matter how I felt!"

Rey was surprised by how bitter her words sounded. But she was even more surprised by the look of amusement that crossed her friends' faces.

"Wait, what?" Jessika laughed out, her eyes nearly filling with tears by how funny she found Rey's words, "What are you talking about?"

Rey knew she was in too deep now and decided to push forward. "You both were totally into Ben back in school. I just never said anything."

And she hadn't. Because before, she had no right. She had no chance with Ben then, and who was she to stand in the way of him finding an Omega?

But now…

Now her omega was growling.

Tearing at her insides, demanding that she let these hussies know that he was hers.

Even if he wasn't.

Kaydel frowned, clearly doing a better job of handling Rey's feelings than a laughing Jessika. "Rey," The blonde began, her voice careful, "I can't necessarily speak for Jessika, but I was never interested in Ben."

Ever as childish, Jessika jumped in. "I was dating Nien from sophomore to senior year! And even if I wasn't, I can't do Ben's macho Alpha male thing. I know some omegas are into that, but not me."

Rey pursed her lips, recalling Jess's college boyfriend. He certainly was not the stereotypical Alpha.

But Jessika was never really her concern. So, she focused her attention on Kaydel, delirious with tense energy as she waited for the blonde to speak.

"As for me, yes, I'll admit Ben is attractive, but I was never interested in him," Kay explained, offering a polite smile at Rey, "First, he reeked in college. I couldn't stand his smell," she explained with a laugh, "Why do you think I never wanted to go over to his place? Being around him is one thing, but his apartment?" She shook her head, before adding, "Besides, I don't see how I or anyone else could have competed with you."

Rey pursed her lips. "Me? But I was a—"

"A beta, I know," Kaydel continued, "But he still gave you literally all of his attention. If you were in the room, he was focused on you. No one, and I mean _no one_, could have competed with that."

With a clearing of her throat, Rey couldn't help her mind from zeroing in on one of Kaydel's comments.

The one that made the least sense to her.

"You think he reeks?" Rey asked, staring at her friend, "Really?"

It made absolutely no sense to Rey. She knew that pheromones and scent had to do with compatibility, and while one Alpha or Omega could smell delightful to one person, they may smell awful to others. Since Rey had presented, she had encountered her fair share of smelly Alphas.

But given how delicious Ben's scent was, how much he smelled like sandalwood and rain and chocolate and everything that was right in the world, she couldn't understand how a smart, beautiful omega like Kaydel would not feel the same way.

Kaydel practically snorted. "Well, I did. But today, actually, I couldn't smell him at all. It was weird."

From beside her, Jessika took a gulp of wine and nodded enthusiastically, "I couldn't either. Totally bizarre."

"He probably upped his blockers," Kaydel offered, clearly thinking over the circumstances, "It would make sense given your living situation."

Rey nibbled on her lip, trying to process their words. She obviously had heard the word blockers throw around given her proximity to Alphas in her life—her grandfather, Ben, Han, Poe, and Rose to name a few—but she still couldn't grasp what exactly it was that they did.

But even her ignorance on the subject wasn't what caught her attention.

_I couldn't smell him at all._

"What do you mean you couldn't smell Ben?" Rey asked, her words sputtering out much faster than she expected.

Jessika began to cut into the cake, taking time to make sure the slices were perfect. As she set a plate in front of each of them, she shrugged. "It's like Kaydel said. I couldn't smell him at all. I was always indifferent to his smell—I certainly didn't think it reeked. But… I couldn't smell him today."

Kaydel nodded and dug into her cake. "I mean we hugged and everything. I couldn't smell him," She ate a bite before adding with a smirk, "But I certainly smelled that bartender."

"Oh, yummy! I did too. I'll ask Snap if he's single," Jessika offered, smirking slyly, "I love playing matchmaker."

Suddenly, Rey felt like a fish, if the way her mouth opened and closed was any indication. She struggled to obsess over multiple statements from her friends, the first being the Alpha bartender who personally delivered their drinks, clearly looking for the opportunity to say hello to three young, attractive omegas.

Rey thought he smelled awful. Like, 'I need to staple my nose shut' awful.

Yet Kaydel thought he smelled delicious?

But even then, she didn't think it worthy of obsessing over the bartender. Instead, her mind went back to Ben.

How could they possibly not smell him? They were two unmated omegas, both who had hugged him close enough that no matter what, they'd get a whiff of his scent.

And it was fucking strong! Even that morning, with him following her every moment while shopping, and then in the car, she thought she was going to suffocate in delicious Alpha.

By the time she made it to the restaurant, her favorite underwear had been ruined.

That's what twenty minutes in a car with him did.

His scent was _everywhere._

"I don't understand," Rey began, suddenly not hungry for the perfect cake slice in front of her, "How could you not smell Ben? His scent is…" She groaned and rubbed at her eyes, "It's so bloody _strong_. It's like he bathes in Alpha pheromones. These past few days—especially today on the way to the restaurant—they've been so hard."

Kaydel and Jessika shared a look before quietly digging into the cake. When Kay finished her chewing, she looked to Rey.

"We all smell differently, Rey. That's part of being an Omega," She started, her voice gentle, "But if you can smell Ben right now, when we both can't, that's um…"

"A big deal!" Jessika jumped in, not as cautious as her friend, "That means you two are like ultra-compatible."

Rey blinked, struggling to understand Jessika's words. "Ultra-compatible?" She mimicked, the words making her tongue swell, "What do you mean?"

"Soul mates, duh."

Kaydel groaned and shoved her friend. "Chill, Jess. You're going to scare her. She's new to all of this," she glanced at Rey and offered a soft smile, "It just means you two may be a good match. Good chemistry. It doesn't mean you're made for each other or anything."

Rey nodded dumbly. "But… we could be?"

"Yeah, you could be," Kay whispered in response.

The girls sat in silence for a bit, picking at their cake. Rey of course resumed eating, knowing no tension was going to permanently prevent her from being hungry. But as she swallowed her last bite, she knew she had questions, and the best two people to ask were sitting in this room.

"What's it like?" Rey finally asked, looking at her two friends, "You know…" She cleared her throat, "Being with an Alpha?"

Any hesitance the two girls had immediately disappeared. They both perked up, sly grins transforming their features.

"Oh, Rey," Jessika began, her perky voice now filled with a sort of reverence that Rey desperately wanted, "It's the most magical thing in the world."

Kaydel nodded in agreement, her cheeks tinging pink. "They just… They're made for you, you know? Sex is always good, but with an Alpha, it's _great_."

Rey blushed and began to play with her hands. "And the knot? What erm…." She cursed and bit her lip, "What does that feel like?"

The two girls giggled.

"It feels like someone is becoming a part of you and then filling you with his come," Jessika explained, completely composed despite the topic at hand, "It can be awkward if you don't care for the alpha, but if you do, it's _wow_."

Kaydel grinned, before adding, "The orgasms are otherworldly."

Rey swallowed and looked away. "I don't remember much about my heat but…" She sighed and rubbed at her eyes, "Finn got me these toys. I've been too scared to try them since my heat ended."

Jessika perked up. "Oh my gosh. Did he buy you a _Big Boy Alpha 2020_?" When Rey nodded, she added excitedly, "That's a good friend!"

"Jess is right—those are insane," Kaydel explained, before eating another forkful of cake, "It's still not quite like fucking an Alpha, but it's damn close when you need it to be."

After thinking back to the silicone toy tucked carefully into her bedside table, she sighed. "I'm scared now. I don't know what's going to happen when he has another rut and I have another heat."

Her two friends shared another knowing glance before looking back to Rey. Jessika spoke first.

"Um, isn't it obvious? You literally have a hot alpha who you like the smell of _living_ with you. You never have to worry about a heat alone again."

Rey frowned and shook her head. "First of all, I've never had to worry before. Second of all, I can't sleep with Ben. Are you crazy?"

"No, are you crazy?" Jessika shot back, before setting her plate aside, "You and Ben have clearly always had a thing for each other, biology be damned. Why the hell would you try to fight that now?"

Kaydel nodded in agreement. "Look, I know this must be super overwhelming and a ton to take in, but it seems silly to fight this insane connection that you two have."

Their words had her heart nearly pounding out of her chest. Apparently, her friends were hellbent on her getting together with Ben—between Finn, Poe, and now Jess and Kaydel, it was all anyone talked to her about.

It solidified her biggest fear about being an omega.

All that mattered now was which Alpha was going to fuck her and keep her calm.

She was a slave to her biology.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" She couldn't help but cry out, frustration fizzling through her veins, "All everyone keeps telling me is to shack up with Ben! And it's bullshit, okay?" She sniffled and hugged her knees to her chest, forcing herself to take a deep breath, "Is this what it's like being an Omega? Your life being meaningless until you find an Alpha to bite you?"

Kaydel frowned and grabbed Rey's hand. "No! No, it's absolutely not," She sighed and squeezed her hand, "Look, I'm not going to sugarcoat it. Sometimes it fucking sucks being an Omega. Some Alphas suck. Even some betas suck. People treat you differently and assume you're a fucking hormonal mess 24/7. They give you shit about heat leave and force you to wear suppressants and—"

"People can scent when you're sad and horny, Omega suppressants are way more expensive than Alpha blockers, Alphas never get in trouble for their scent, but Omegas always do—" Jessika jumped in, grabbing Rey's other hand.

"And the heats fucking suck—I mean, our body literally shuts down and makes us miserable for days at a time unless we get cum. Isn't that ridiculous? Not insulin, or sustenance, but fucking _semen_," Kaydel muttered.

Jessika nodded vigorously. "So, yeah, you're right, being an Omega can really suck."

Rey's shoulders slumped. "Weren't you trying to cheer me up?" She whispered weakly, hating to hear the sad tone of her voice, "Because everything you're saying is making me feel worse."

With a groan, her friends gave each other a look.

"I was going to add that there were perks to being an Omega," Kaydel explained wearily, "First, you basically read minds by smelling people sometimes."

Jessika smiled and nodded. "That's how I knew Snap was into me. We were friends and then one day I smelled him and _whoa_. He was… Ready."

Kaydel grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. "Look, the best part of being an omega, what makes it special, especially when compared to betas, is the romance of it." She bit her lip and looked at the ceiling, wistful dreams clearly taking over her thoughts, "We can find our soulmates. We can become one with another person."

Both girls stopped and studied Rey, their eyes drifting to her new mating gland. Jess bit her lip and smirked.

"In fact, your gland is inflamed. That normally means you're around an Alpha your body wants. It's fucking with your pheromones," Jess explained, studying the patch curiously, "Like, wow."

Rey swallowed and looked down. "Finn and Poe said the same thing but um. Ben was um. Scenting me until my suppressants came in," She squeaked out, suddenly embarrassed, "We stopped since they're working but about twice a day, he'd um… Lick my gland."

Kay and Jess just stared at her, their mouths agape.

"Ben was—"

"—scenting you?!"

Rey nodded weakly. "Yes. And I haven't admitted it to really anyone, but it felt so good." She let out a wistful sigh, her cheeks bright red, "Incredible, actually."

"OH MY GOD!" Jessika practically shrieked, jumping to her knees and climbing towards Rey, "You had an Alpha scent you?! How are you still moving? How haven't you climbed him like a tree?"

With a gulp, Rey pulled at the soft pajamas. "Erm. I was certainly having some… intense dreams. And in his car today, I…" She groaned and looked down, "Being around him has been a lot."

Kaydel smirked and jumped off the bed. In seconds, she had a fresh bottle of wine in her hands and was quick to pour them glasses. "Alright. Let's start the fun chat. Tell us about this dream!"

"Did you like destroy your sheets?" Jessika asked, accepting the glass, "Did you call Ben Alpha?"

Rey blushed and took a gulp of wine. "Okay… Well, from what I can remember, it started in the middle of the sex. I was on my knees and his massive hands were holding my hips. And he was um, licking at my gland, and—"

Her audience had never looked more interested.

-x-x-x-

After an evening of giggling and wine, the three omegas climbed into the bed, reveling in the soft mattress of the luxury hotel.

With thoughts of a certain Alpha on her mind, Rey was quick to fall asleep.

It was both a surprise and a delight when she had the dream again.

But this time, he had a face.

One that she had been staring at since she was five years old.

_It's time. Let Alpha claim you._


	8. The Date

The month following Rey's first presentation sped along much faster than she anticipated. True to Dr. Kanata's word, once her suppressants really kicked in, many things returned to normal. She turned a few more heads than she was used to, and of course there was now the matter of her new incredible sense of smell, but overall, things didn't really change.

Except with Ben.

Because nothing with Ben Solo was ever easy.

Rey lived in a bubble. A shrinking pressure cooker of an apartment that grew closer and closer to blowing its lid as more time flew by.

His scent was _everywhere_.

A daunting masculine brew of honey and sandalwood and_ Alpha_ that kept her in a perpetual state of wet panties and sweaty palms.

Rey was starting to buy underwear in bulk from Costco. She had no other way to keep up with how intensely her body was reacting to Ben.

And that was _with_ her suppressants.

Truthfully, she was starting to get concerned with how any of this would work. Could she continue to live with him, knowing that every night she had to fuck her hand just to get even a wink of sleep? Could she continue to push through the anxiety that he would smell her essence every time she walked into the room and looked at him?

But most importantly, could their friendship survive yet another twist of fate?

Rey never doubted their relationship, but she was seriously beginning to question her self-control.

So, it was a rather pleasant surprise on a Friday afternoon when her co-worker Dryden stopped by her desk, complimenting her array of succulents with a kind smile and more swagger than anyone who sat in front of a computer all day needed.

Dryden was an Alpha, and although he was always polite to Rey, she had never paid much attention to the man before that afternoon. Betas paid attention to betas.

It was simple. There were more of them, and no matter how hard they tried, they'd never understand Alphas and omegas.

It was precisely why Rey still had no idea what was happening with her own body and life.

But as she packed up, ready for the weekend, Dryden had decided to chat, a charming smile to match his kind blue eyes. And for the first time, an Alpha besides Ben smelled…

Well, good.

Sure, it wasn't to the suffocating intensity of Ben's scent. It didn't fill her lungs with a delicious essence that made her weak in the knees and paralyzed with want.

But, he still smelled nice.

"—but it's a must try, really," Dryden explained, his fingers fiddling with the leaf of one of her succulents, "Assuming you're a fan of Mexican food."

Rey smiled and nodded. "Huge fan. I could eat burritos everyday of my life If that was an option."

"Well, maybe you'd join me then? Tonight, around say, 8?" He followed up with, a smooth smile across his lips, "Their burritos are to die for."

His words momentarily stunned her. She hadn't…

Well, she hadn't been asked on a date in what seemed like years.

And now, an Alpha was interested in her.

An Alpha she thought smelled good.

Rey blushed and nodded. "Yeah. I'd like that."

Dryden grinned and bit his lip. "Great. Just text me your address," Leaning over her desk, he grabbed a pad of pink sticky notes and scribbled down his number, handing Rey the tiny slip of paper, "I'll swing by in a few hours."

Unsure of what else to say or do, Rey nodded like an enthusiastic idiot.

And thankfully, before she could embarrass herself any further, Dryden wished her a goodnight and left the office, equipped with just as much swagger as he entered with.

Rey gulped and grabbed her work bag.

She had a date.

With an Alpha.

But for some reason…

Her inner Omega didn't seem happy.

**-x-x-x-**

When Rey got home, she felt like she was walking on air, unsure of how she was moving or who was doing the navigating. Because for some reason, she was suffering from intense inner turmoil, precisely between Rey, a 25-year-old single adult female looking for an attractive man to call her own, and her bitch of an inner omega.

Who, despite Rey's pleading, would not shut up.

_He isn't as big as Alpha. He doesn't smell as nice as Alpha. Alpha would make healthier pups. He'd provide better for Omega and pups._

She wanted to be excited for her date, excited for the man who's due to pick her up in approximately two hours, but instead she's fighting with this new voice inside her head.

And to make matters worse, she arrived home to the smell of greasy pizza and Ben's delicious scent.

He was comfortably seated on a stool by their island, looking through the mail, still dressed in his work clothes. Because of his massive size, the sleeves of his button-down shirts always strained against his arms, making him look even more delicious.

When he heard Rey's arrival, he set the mail down and offered her a smile, looking in happy spirits on that Friday evening. "Hey," He started, nodding towards the pizza, "I hope you're hungry. I passed Luigi's on the way home and thought I'd surprise you."

_ALPHA IS PROVIDING. BEG FOR HIS KNOT._

Even though her stomach growled, she was forced to reject his offer. "I uh, I actually have plans tonight," She forced out, her cheeks tinging pink, "I'm sorry. I should have texted you."

Ben frowned and shut the pizza box, nodding slowly. "Right. Uh… Were you grabbing dinner with Rose or something?"

Rey cleared her throat and shook her head. "Um. No. Just grabbing dinner with a friend."

He glanced away, his jaw twitching noticeably. He pulled at his tie, loosening the red fabric from his neck, before looking back to her. "Poe? Finn? Jess? Kaydel? That new woman at your office—what was her name—Qi'ra?"

She swallowed again, not allowing herself to consider why her hands were beginning to shake at his inquiry. "No," She choked out, before meeting his gaze, "Um. His name is Dryden."

Ben stared at her for a few moments, a thick silence surrounding them. Rey was still getting the hang of the whole smell-emotions-feelings-thing but she _thought_ he smelled…

Angry?

Whatever it was, the smell was pungent. Rancid.

Not the normal, delicious scent of Ben she was used to.

After a few further moments of painful silence, his voice caught her attention. "You're going on a date?" He asked, his voice clipped, "With Dryden? He's one of your staff attorneys, isn't he?"

Rey swallowed and nodded. "Yes. That Dryden."

His eyes narrowed. He jumped to his feet and quickly began to gather the dinner he set out. Rey glanced at the island, realizing it wasn't just pizza he had picked up. Apparently, her best friend had also supplied her favorite appetizers of chicken wings and garlic knots, as well as tiramisu.

He even picked up a bottle of her favorite red wine.

As she willed herself to speak, desperate to apologize to him, he beat her to the chase.

"Is it really the best thing for you to be doing right now?" He asked, his voice laced with contempt, "Going out on dates? With Alphas? You've practically just presented yourself."

She cleared her throat and crossed her arms. "I wasn't exactly planning on it. But then he asked me and well… I don't know. He's one of the first Alphas that hasn't stunk to me."

She wasn't sure what exactly she said, but apparently it was the wrong thing. Ben tensed, quickly setting down the pizza box, before turning to face her.

His normally soft chocolate eyes were furious.

_ALPHA IS ANGRY. CALM ALPHA. OFFER HIM GLAND_.

"Oh, he smells nice, does he?" Ben hissed, stepping forward to meet her confused gaze, "That's all he wants, _Omega_. He just wants to scent you and put his disgusting stench all over you," He glanced at her clothes, his face twisting in disgust, "I smell him on you now."

Rey thought about the pink sticky note in her front pocket, knowing that Dryden's scent clung to the sheet of paper. She cleared her throat and met his angry gaze. "Yes. He does smell nice. And you know what? If I don't go out with Alphas, how am I ever going to learn about my designation? How am I ever going to find my mate?"

Suddenly, that rancid scent was downright _unbearable_. Her palms began to shake, her body having a negative reaction to his worsening scent. And her new smelling abilities aside, she could see his anger.

It was like a dark cloud had enveloped her best friend, reddening his cheeks and coloring his eyes.

"Find your mate?" He repeated, his voice at practically a hiss, "You barely know the difference between a mating gland and a scent gland, and you think you're ready to find your _mate_?"

She met his furious gaze and stood up straight, willing her beating heart to calm down. But, even with that desperate attempt at restraint, she still found her palms shaking, his scent leaving her on edge.

"Funny!" She cried back, bringing her arms around herself to calm her anxiety, "I recall your parents saying the same to you as a teenager!" She shook her head and took a deep breath, before adding, "You're not my bloody father. I can see who I want and very well fuck who I please!"

Ben surged forward, stopping only when he hovered over her. Soft pants of frustration escaped his quivering lips, his eyes locked on her wide ones. A deep growl rumbled in his throat.

"You're a newly presented Omega," He growled out, his eyes frantically surveying her face and the puffy gland on her neck, "You're like fucking honey to bees and water to a parched man. You are a child in this."

Rey glared back, her lips pursing at his words. "I have a lot to learn, but I'm a twenty-five-year-old woman. Don't call me a bloody child!"

"Well what else am I fucking supposed to think when you go out with the first guy to ask you out? Huh?" He shook his head angrily, the veins in his neck throbbing with his tense breaths, "This isn't third grade, Rey. You can't have a new boyfriend every week."

Her mouth dropped open, stunned by his rude words. "How dare you!" She screeched, her body continuing to shake with both frustration and from his proximity, "How dare you fucking act like an asshole over one bloody date!"

Ben laughed, but the usual deep rumbling that made Rey smile was replaced with something far more sinister. Her blood ran cold.

"It's not one date, _Omega_," He spat out, his eyes locked on her gland, "He's going to rub his scent all over you and try to claim you."

Rey let out a growl of her own. "Fine. That works for me. _Let him_."

What happened next was a bit of a blur, if not at least fulfilling a deep-seeded fantasy of Rey's since she was approximately ten years young. Because with another bone-chilling growl, Ben charged forward, practically slamming his lips onto hers.

The kiss was not sweet. It was brutal, the way he ate at her mouth, attacking her lips with a sort of ferocity and intensity that Rey didn't believe existed before that very moment. And apparently, her body knew exactly how to respond.

Because it only took her a single second before she was kissing him back roughly, enjoying the push of his tongue and the way their teeth clanked together.

_Nothing _felt as good as his lips did on hers. Not the shifting of his scent from anger to something deeper, thicker, _stronger_. Not the migration of his hands to her cheeks, where he kept her face tight against his own. Not the feeling of his massive and equally hard body pressed flush against her.

It was heaven.

Her omega _purred_.

_Screamed_.

But as his lips dropped from her lips to her jaw, and slowly descended to her neck with an Alpha-like tunnel vision, Rey felt her stomach drop.

Her worst fears were solidified as his tongue poked out of his mouth, gently grazing her engorged gland.

With lightening reflexes, she shoved him away, surprised by how easily Ben stumbled backwards, staring at her like a lost puppy.

She forced herself to meet his gaze and purposely took deep breaths out of her mouth, afraid to inhale anymore of his delicious scent.

Especially when he had such dastardly methods for getting his point across.

"Rey—" He choked out, his voice shaking with emotion, "We need to—"

She held up her hands, mentally trying to talk herself down, desperate to remind herself that he let hormones take over.

That maybe his stupid choices were the product of his designation, not her best friend.

It was everything she feared.

Designations ruined lives.

Relationships.

"No!" She cried out, weary of the tears growing in her eyes, "I don't want to hear it. How could you do that?" She sniffled and shook her head, staring at the dark hardwood of their apartment instead of Ben, "You don't get to control my life!"

Ben swallowed and shook his head, his eyes confused. "Rey, look, we need to talk about—"

She grabbed her purse, desperate to leave the apartment and his intoxicating smell. "You just had to ruin this for me, didn't you?" She choked out, ignoring the hot tears streaming down her cheeks, "You had to go all alpha and rub your fucking scent all over me!"

He froze, apparently digesting her words. "Wait, Rey, that's not what that was about—"

"Save it!" She cried out, zipping up her jacket with too much force, "You win, ok? Now during my date Dryden is going to smell you all over me. Probably won't even be able to look at me without picturing another Alpha having his merry way."

Ben reached for her, his hand shaking. "Rey, come on, please. We need to talk about this before—"

Rey practically threw herself against the door, refusing to let him touch her. "No," She whispered, her voice stuck in her throat, "You've done enough to sabotage this date. Thank you for becoming the sort of Alpha prick I've loathed for my entire life."

And before she let her best friend say another word, she stormed out the apartment, approximately an hour and twenty minutes until her date was meant to start. Her hair was a mess, her mascara had run, and truthfully, now the last thing she wanted was to sit over burritos and small talk with Dryden.

But she simply had to.

How could Ben do that?

Rey had spent years, literal _years_, imagining what it would feel like to feel Ben's lips against her own. She used to hug her old teddy bear Bebe, kissing the soft fur with vigor as she desperately tried to picture what Ben's plush lips would feel like.

And throughout her life, every kiss she had was exactly the same as kissing that old teddy bear. Some guys were better than others. Some had less fur than her old toy.

But in the end, the kisses just brought images of Ben to mind.

Now she knew. How would she ever be able to forget his plush lips against hers? How would she ever be able to forget the delicious notes of sandalwood and spice that erupted in his scent when he kissed her?

How would she ever forget the soft noises he made deep in his throat as he held her close?

Time, she supposed, would be the balm to her wounds.

Because Ben hadn't kissed her to kiss her.

He simply needed to rub his scent all over her.

Prove to another Alpha that she was his. And not in a romantic sense. Never in a romantic sense. In the same way a parent scented a child, or a dog to a toy that was theirs.

Rey was just a commodity.

Ben didn't want her. Not the way an Alpha wanted an Omega.

He simply didn't want another Alpha to have her.

Because he had never wanted her before.

Why would that change now?

She cried all the way to Rose's place. She cried over hormones getting the best of both she and Ben. She cried over her appearance as she readied for her date.

But, most of all, she cried knowing that she would never be able to forget what kissing Ben felt like. Because before, kissing him was just a mere pipedream. A fantasy.

_Not anymore, Omega. Return to Alpha NOW._

-x-x-x-

It was probably a good thing that when they moved into their apartment years ago, Ben appeased Rey by purchasing many of their odds and ends from Ikea. Growing up with his mother, he was perfectly content to stroll into a William Sonoma or another haughty home store to purchase overpriced glassware and plates.

But Rey never wanted to spend more money than necessary. It was precisely why whatever Leia hadn't gifted them, they purchased from the Swedish home good store.

Six glasses for six dollars was a steal.

Especially when Ben had just picked up twelve of them and systemically threw them to the ground, watching as they shattered against the wood floor and the expensive leather of his shoes.

He couldn't even begin to imagine how awful the cleanup of the tiny glass particles was going to be.

But he didn't care.

Right now, he simply had to break.

He moved his way through the glassware, stopping when he reached the mugs.

Scooby-Doo met his gaze, feasting on Scooby snacks and snuggled into his pal, Shaggy. It was a gift to Rey. His fingers twitched.

He shut the cabinet and backed away, his heartbeat slowing down.

Ben took a moment to survey the damage. Shards of glass scattered across the floor, as well as room temperature garlic knots and that day's mail. Thankfully, the pizza had escaped his rampage.

He forced himself to walk away from the mess and collapsed to the couch, dropping his face to his hands.

His Alpha was_ livid_.

He roared within Ben, screaming for him to chase after his omega, to show her who she belonged to, to remind her that he was the stronger Alpha, the one meant for her.

But instead of maturely communicating his concerns to Rey, instead of handling his jealousy better, everything simply went to shit.

How could he not kiss her? How could he not finally claim those perfect lips for himself, especially as she taunted him with the possibility of another Alpha claiming her?

His heart clenched as he recalled her words. How could she think he would kiss her only to rub his scent on her? How low of him did she think? Sure, he was thrilled that his scent would cling to her for her date, but that wasn't why he finally kissed her.

Ben kissed her because he simply_ had_ to.

His body demanded it.

His _Alpha_ demanded it.

And now, nothing mattered. Not when she stormed out, crying and intent on going on her date. Not when she thought he was a manipulative prick who let his Alpha brain take over.

She was his best friend.

His _everything_.

How could he possibly communicate that now?

But most importantly, could he handle the possibility of her finding a mate in the future?

His stomach flipped uncomfortably. With a deep breath, he laid across the sofa and glanced at his phone. He didn't know when her date was or when she'd return. So, until she reentered their home, he laid on that sofa, staring at the ceiling.

He had to fix this.

Somehow.

-x-x-x-

After her explosive fight with Ben, Rey called an uber and ended up at Rose's place, knowing a woman's touch was needed. Ben aside, her closest friend was definitely Finn, but she wasn't in the mood for_ that_ discussion about what was going on between her and Ben.

Rose was subtle. She'd hug Rey and distract her with shitty movies. That was usually enough for Rey.

Unfortunately, Rey couldn't enjoy her evening watching a shitty Netflix movie and eating pizza. She _could_ have. In fact, had she simply said no to a certain blue-eyed Alpha, she'd be doing that right now, snuggled into a different Alphas side, probably already falling asleep.

But enough of her own self-loathing. She said yes because she wanted to go on a date. She hadn't in forever. And her last date had been with an associate professor at her grandfather's university, and while Qui was nice, he bored Rey to tears.

Maybe she hadn't felt anything because he was a Beta.

Maybe a part of her knew deep down. Maybe it was why the only man in her life she had ever felt an intense longing for was well…

Ben.

She had to stop, really. That evening had been exhausting enough. When she showed up to Rose's, the sweet girl ushered her inside and made her look semi-presentable. She let Rey borrow a cute sun dress, so she didn't show up for burritos in khakis and a cardigan, and also helped Rey fix her makeup.

Rose had even taken a flat iron to Rey's messy hair. With her friend's help, Rey looked presentable when Dryden stopped in front of Rose's building at approximately 8:02.

The date how gone well, all things considered. Dryden drove a nice car. It smelled like him, and since he generally smelled pretty nice, sitting in his scent was enjoyable.

Except he kept looking over at her, studying her with confused eyes.

The way his scent shifted indicated that he smelled Ben on her. When she explained that she had an Alpha roommate, he seemed to relax slightly, but Rey knew it would be difficult for him to get over.

She certainly wouldn't like the idea of her Alpha boyfriend bunking with an Omega, no matter how platonic the relationship was.

Except, was her relationship with Ben platonic? Because hours ago, his tongue was shoved down her throat.

But the scenting aside, the date was fine. They had burritos and Mexican Coke, chatted about work, a few HBO shows, and Dryden's Russian grandfather who had shortened their last name from Voskosky to Vos after immigrating to America.

Dryden was smart, sweet, and handsome. He had some snark, which Rey appreciated, and generally appeared to be a gentleman.

Them together would be easy. Natural.

So, it pained her to leave the date, the feel of his lips lingering on her cheek, wondering why she didn't immediately want more. She hoped that by the time he called (assuming he called), she'd be more enthusiastic about another date.

The possibility of more dates with Dryden and more conflict with Ben consumed her thoughts when she returned home, only disappearing when she unlocked the front door and found Ben asleep on the couch, still in his work clothes and shoes.

His phone rested on his chest as if he fell asleep waiting for a call.

Her heart ached.

She should have cared more about the shattered glass in the kitchen, or the perfectly good food that was either on the floor or still sitting out at almost 10, or even where she and Ben left off before she stormed out.

But she didn't. She simply walked into the living room, grabbed one of the fleece blankets Leia had given them last Christmas, and covered his massive form.

She stared at his face, knowing Ben only looked truly at peace when he was asleep, and couldn't help the few tears that fell down her face.

That evening introduced problems she wasn't ready to face.

Both as an omega _and_ a woman.

She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his head, before returning to her own bedroom.

Sleep did not come easily.

-x-x-x-

The following morning, Rey secluded herself in her bedroom for as long as she could. Despite normally being able to sleep until 2 on a weekend, her body woke her up at 9 and refused to let her sleep any longer. She could smell coffee coming from the kitchen too, so she knew Ben was awake, but she really wasn't ready for that follow-up.

Not that early in the morning.

So, she busied herself. She took a bath, hung up all the clothes that had been tossed around her room, gathered what she borrowed from Rose that would need to be returned, and even made her bed.

At 11, she still couldn't get herself to leave her room. She managed a brief phone call with Rose to discuss her date, and even watched two episodes of _Stranger Things_ on her laptop.

Eventually, and she had dreaded that moment, her stomach growled. Even through her closed door, she heard the soft murmur of the television. Clearly Ben was waiting in the living room.

Presumably to talk.

At that moment, she finally put her big girl pants on and stood up, ready to face what would likely be one of the scariest conversations of her life.

But then her phone rang. She grabbed her cell, not recognizing the number, but intrigued by the "Scarif" flashing across her screen. Mainly, however, she looked forward to yet another way to procrastinate her conversation with Ben.

"Hello?" She asked, accepting the call while plopping down onto her bed.

A deep voice, a man, Rey presumed, cleared his throat. "Uh. Hello. Is this Rey Kenobi?"

Rey sighed, knowing that even as desperately as she didn't want to face her fears and talk to Ben, she wouldn't be able to string along an insurance salesman. "Yes, it is. Who may I say is calling?"

"My name is Cassian Andor," The man began, his voice soft and oddly calming to Rey's frayed nerves. "Your grandfather gave me your number."

She bit her lip, surprised to hear her grandfather mentioned. "Oh, erm, alright. Well hi Cassian, how can I help you?"

The man let out a terse breath. "Rey, look, I don't know how to say this but I…." His pause sent her heart to her throat, her head suddenly filling with thoughts of her grandfather sick or injured.

"What?" She croaked out, suddenly scared to death that something bad had happened, "What's going on? Is my grandfather okay?"

Cassian cleared his throat. "He's fine, Rey. I should just say it," He blew out another choked breath, "I'm your father. Or uh, I think I am."

Whatever Rey thought the man was going to say was well…

Not that.

She cleared her throat, staring at the Corgi-themed calendar hanging on her wall that Kaydel had gotten her for Christmas.

"Excuse me?" She choked out, surprised by her own voice, "You're… my father?"

The sound of shuffling filled Rey's ears, as if the man was moving around. "I believe so," He explained, his voice nervous, "Of course we can't be entirely sure unless we run a DNA test but… I'm very certain."

Rey swallowed, her palms shaking. "Is this some sort of prank? How do you know my grandfather? Why are you calling me?"

"I'm a professor, like your grandfather," He explained, "And about twenty-seven years ago, I held a temporary position at your grandfather's University. I taught Latin, and since he was the head of the Classics Department, we worked closely together. In fact, he opened the doors to his home to me."

She continued to shake, unsure of what to say or how to respond. "Ok?"

Cassian sighed. "I really don't want to do this over the phone, Rey but—" He cursed, "I had a relationship with your mother, Jyn. I didn't know of your existence until this week and well, it all makes sense."

Rey couldn't believe what she was hearing. Could this man really be her father?

Her father was _never_ discussed. Of her limited memories of her mother, she recalled the woman telling her that not all girls had daddies. It never made any sense to her since her mother had a father, and little Ben Solo lived across the street and _his_ daddy was always building swing sets for him and taking their dog Chewie out for walks.

When she was older, more information was presented, but still limited. She learned her father, whoever he was, was an Alpha, and supposedly left when he discovered her mother was pregnant.

That certainly didn't sound like the story this man was presenting to her.

"They told me you left when you found out my mother was pregnant," She choked out, "So how can I believe any of this?"

Cassian cleared his throat. "Rey, look, I just want to meet you. I want to do a test because I saw the photos your grandfather showed me and god, you look so much like the women in my family."

"Does my grandfather know about this?" Rey choked out, suddenly wondering how her dear old Grandpa was handling this potential news.

Silence greeted her. "No," Cassian finally explained, his voice ashamed, "He doesn't. He gave me your number because I told him I needed some restaurant recommendations for Coruscant."

Rey swallowed the lump in her throat. "Why are you calling me? What do you want?"

He sighed. "Look, I'm going to be in Chandrila next week for a conference. It's midway between us. I'd love for you to swing by. Meet me. We could do a test and put this all to rest."

"Yeah? And what happens if I am your daughter?" She forced out, hating how angry her voice sounded, "Then what? You buy yourself an "It's a Girl" Balloon and never see me again?"

More shifting. "Of course, not. Rey, if you're mine, this changes everything. I want to be a part of your life."

Somehow, Rey doubted that. Her mother barely wanted to be a part of her life, and since the moment she was born, she was told the exact same of her father. How could she believe anything this man said?

But then again, her grandfather apparently knew him and trusted him to some extent, even if her number was passed along to share the best burger in Coruscant.

What did she have to lose? Worst case scenario was a weekend trip to Chandrila and the pain of meeting a man who she thought was her father, only to have those hopes dashed.

But the best-case scenario?

That seemed to make everything worth it.

"Okay," She began, trying to keep her voice calm, "I'll meet you in Chandrila this weekend."

Cassian let out a breath of relief. "Perfect. I already contacted a lab. They have a location in Coruscant. If you drop by tomorrow, I'll swing by my own. We can have results on Saturday."

"Great. Maybe if they're done by Friday, I won't even need to swing by if they turn out to be negative," She explained, hating how sad her voice sounded.

But Cassian remained in good spirits. "Very well, Rey. But I look forward to meeting you on Saturday. I'll send along some information."

Rey cleared her throat. "Right. I'll uh, see you in a week. Maybe. Assuming you're actually my father."

He merely chuckled. "Of course. Have a good Saturday, Rey."

When the call ended, Rey dropped her phone, her eyes on the ceiling.

This couldn't be real.

-x-x-x-

When Rey finally left her bedroom around 2pm, Ben practically sprained his ankle from how quickly he popped off the couch. He'd been sitting there since practically 7pm the previous evening, too worried to lose their shared space. He was already angry at himself for falling asleep and missing her return home, and now, it seemed like she was doing everything in her power to avoid him.

Which was fine, he guessed. He understood that tensions were high. And with her hidden away in her room, it gave him the opportunity to clean up the mess he made, as well as do some other straightening up.

But now, with the kitchen clean and his heart in his throat, he just had to talk to her. So, the moment he heard her door creak open, he knew it was time.

"Rey!" He exclaimed, rushing into the hallway to meet her gaze, "Look, I really think we need to talk about last night. I'm so sorry—" But his words died in his throat when he noticed her dazed face. "Rey? Are you okay?"

She swallowed and shrugged. "Um. I just got a call from a man who claims he's my father. Or, rather he thinks he is."

Ben blinked a few times, registering her words. Rey's father? In all his years of knowing her, the most he had been told about the mystery man was that he was an Alpha and left as soon as he discovered Rey's mother was pregnant.

A man like that had no business getting involved in Rey's life, especially not now with all the changes taking place.

"What?" was all he said, instead of voicing those concerns.

She cleared her throat. "He knows my grandpa. Used to work with him. Anyways, he just found out I existed and says I look like his family and the timing matches up. He's going to be in Chandrila this weekend so I'm going to meet him."

Ben couldn't help the way his jaw twitched. "You can't be serious. Some random guy calls and claims to be your father and you're just going to run and meet him? Even after you know what your father did?"

Rey looked away. "He said he didn't know about me."

"Well, maybe he's lying! Maybe he did and now he needs money. It's convenient to want to be involved now," Ben explained, "This guy doesn't deserve to meet you if—"

She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. "No. Stop it, okay? I know what you're thinking and maybe it's valid, but I have to know. You get to selectively decide if and when you spend time with your dad but he's still your dad. But me?" She sniffled and looked down, "I didn't have one. Don't I deserve to know if this is him? Even if all he wants is a fucking check, at least I'll know where the other half of me came from."

Ben frowned and nodded. He hated seeing her upset. He knew how sensitive Rey got when it came to family matters. The few times they fought over the years almost always linked back to his rocky relationship with his own parents, especially his father.

"I'm coming," Ben announced, stepping forward to grab her hand, "You're not going alone. You need someone there with you."

Rey sniffled and looked at their hands, before meeting his gaze. She simply nodded.

"Okay."

Ben cleared his throat. "About last night—"

She shook her head. "It's fine, ok? We both let emotions get the best of us. Let's forget it happened. I have more important things to worry about now."

Part of him wanted to argue that no, it wasn't fine, and yes, potentially finding her father was important, but so too was mending their relationship.

But she held his hand, and while she had tears in her eyes, she wasn't sad. She seemed hopeful.

So, he let it go.

"Okay. We'll leave Friday night."

Rey nodded and squeezed his hand.

Ben led her to the kitchen and had her sit down. In no time at all, he had lunch in front of her, including a steaming hot cup of tea in her favorite Scooby mug.

As she took a sip and smiled at him, holding the garish cartoon mug, he thanked the heavens he hadn't shattered it the night before.


	9. The Road Trip

The next week flew by, which Rey was incredibly thankful for. Work was extremely busy, with most of their legal team working nonstop, meaning Rey was able to avoid a follow-up with Dryden. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about him.

Her omega screamed that a different Alpha, a_ better_ Alpha, was right in front of her.

Her terrified heart and self-conscious brain weren't so sure.

A busy Dryden meant no talking, which Rey appreciated immensely. Work kept her just as busy, and before she knew it, Friday had rolled around.

Earlier in the week, she had swung by the lab that Cassian had referred her to, letting some unnamed technician swipe the inside of her cheek, leaving her to wonder if some spit and bits of her gum would really tell her if this man was her father. And, despite her wishful thinking, the results weren't ready before her departure for Chandrila.

So, she and Ben stuck to their original plan. Ben swung by at exactly 6pm on the dot, welcoming Rey into his cozy car with one of his signature looks of indifference. He rarely smiled, but Rey could tell by the light in his eyes that he was in a good mood.

His scent indicated it too, if the spike of cinnamon deliciousness the moment she entered the car was any indication.

Things between her and Ben had been…

Tense.

She wasn't sure how else to describe it. Her busy work schedule and fixation on the upcoming trip certainly took her focus away from Ben, leaving them limited time to discuss their fight and their…

Well…

Kiss.

Because they had kissed.

She knew what Ben tasted like. She knew how his scent shifted when their mouths went to war.

What she didn't know, however, was_ why_ Ben kissed her.

Had he done it because he wanted to? Had he done it to prove a point? To rub his scent all over her, making her date unbearably uncomfortable?

Was it out of sheer curiosity? A hormone-driven lapse in judgement? A deep-seeded Alpha power move?

Rey didn't know.

She never would know at the rate she was going.

Mainly because she refused to talk to Ben.

"Work go ok?" Ben asked, breaking through the soft music playing in his car, "Your team meet that deadline?"

Rey watched as he pulled into the parking lot of her favorite Mexican joint, her stomach growling in a clear Pavlovian response. "We did. Barely. Let's just say I'm thrilled for the weekend, even if I'm scared to death," She explained, her voice faltering as she remembered what exactly their road trip was for.

Ben parked in record time, quickly jumping out of the car and opening the passenger door. Once Rey was out of the car, he led her inside, his hand nestled on her lower back.

"It's okay to be scared," He explained, as he pulled the door of the tiny restaurant open, allowing Rey through, "But now we'll finally get you answers, even if they're not what you want to hear."

She considered his words and settled into the line, nibbling nervously on her lip. "Should I have waited for the results to come in?" She asked wearily, her voice small.

But Ben merely shrugged. "Maybe. But now, at least you get a weekend trip to Chandrila."

Rey snorted. "There's not really much to do there."

"Hey, I happened to find a nice B&B for us to stay at. And, they're known for good Mexican food," He retorted, a small smile growing on his lips, "So at the very least, we'll get you some more burritos."

She grinned. "Right. I'll take a burrito now."

Her best friend didn't need to be told again.

-x-x-x-

After their quick dinner, which mainly consisted of Ben enjoying a salad and Rey scarfing down a burrito so fast that she nearly choked, they hit the road. Coruscant was about five hours away from Chandrila on a good day, and given the off season, Ben prayed things would go smoothly.

They didn't.

Ben was beginning to wonder what he had done to piss off god, or the universe, or whoever the hell was pulling the strings and calling the shots.

Because it was currently hour five, and they were maybe, if he was being optimistic (and a bit generous), three hours outside of Chandrila.

Five hours of sitting with his legs cramping from driving wasn't ideal. It wasn't fun, but he could handle it. But five hours of sitting in an enclosed space with Rey's scent?

He was slowly dying. Or, maybe it was simply all the blood in his head going south, leaving him with a semi for virtually the entire drive.

Rey had gone in and out of sleep, occasionally speaking softly to him about her concerns about Cassian, or her job, or her grandfather's health. But, mostly, she entertained herself with the radio or Instagram, occasionally showing Ben questionable photos of their mutual acquaintances.

It was during hour two that they hit the major slowdown. They sat in a virtual standstill on the highway for what seemed like a solid hour and a half, Google Maps only helping with a simple "_Slow-down Ahead_" message blinking across his phone.

He was irritable, tired, hungry, and worst of all, suffocating in Rey's delicious omega scent.

Surely, this was his own personal type of hell.

"Ben?" Rey whimpered, stirring out of her third cat-nap. She leaned over the dash, glancing at the directions on Ben's phone, and practically recoiled at the _"2 hours and forty-two minutes to destination"_ header, "How are we still three hours out?"

He snorted and gripped the steering wheel. "Hell, if I know. It looked like an overturned semi but I'm not sure."

Rey frowned and looked out the window. "Maybe we should find a hotel. Stop for the night."

"No. I got us a nice room at the B&B in Chandrila. Besides, then we'd have to leave at the ass crack of dawn to get to Chandrila in the morning to meet your dad," He explained, trying to keep his voice relaxed, "I rather push through the night."

She began to play with her hair, watching as they drove through the darkness. "He's not my dad. At least, we don't know," She muttered, before grabbing her half-empty drink from dinner, "And fine, up to you driver. But that means we're not getting there until—"

Ben grumbled. "3am, I know," He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "It's fine. I rather sleep there and roll out of bed to meet him than drive in the morning."

Rey nodded, accepting his point. "Let me know if you want me to drive."

"In your dreams, Rey," He practically laughed, sparing a glance in her direction, "I don't need a repeat of our trip last Christmas."

At his response, she scoffed and crossed her arms. "Hey! You know roads were slick!"

He chuckled. "Still. I'll stick to driving."

"Fine. But I'm hungry. I want a cheeseburger."

Ben simply laughed and took off for the next exit.

Even if he was in hell, he was still having fun.

-x-x-x-

Thankfully, the rest of the drive went relatively smoothly. Ben stopped at the next fast food restaurant he saw, unable to stop himself from joining Rey's descent into cholesterol hell and added his own order to Rey's midnight dinner.

They drove off, laughing between bites of cheeseburgers and French fries, Ben enjoying his first soda in nearly three years. Rey tormented him by dipping her French fries into a vanilla milkshake—

"_It's good if you would just try it Ben!"_

-she had whined incessantly, but just as content to eat the food herself.

Ben, however, stuck to the safety of his favorite childhood meal.

Whenever he'd go out riding on Han's motorcycle—something he loved dearly but always drove his mother insane—they ended up at that same fast food restaurant, ordering practically one of everything on the menu.

But thinking about his dad reminded Ben of their recent conversation.

About his father's instant attraction to his mother.

His thoughts were spared, however, when they finally pulled into the parking lot of the cute bed and breakfast, he had found through Trip Advisor, his phone indicating it was five minutes after 3am.

They jumped out of the car, their limbs stiff, and headed into the beautiful Victorian home, Ben trailing behind with the bags under his arms. Rey immediately seemed enamored with the glimpses of the gorgeous landscaping, the blooming flowers and willowy trees visible even in the darkness of the night.

She would probably kill him if she knew how expensive a night at this place was.

Ben wanted, no,_ needed_ to do something nice for her. It wasn't even about their fight. He knew this meeting would either fill a deep void in her heart or absolutely destroy her.

_Good job protecting Omega. You're a good, Alpha._

Unfortunately, check-in took a solid ten minutes, given the small coziness of the inn. Ben and Rey had to literally wait for the manager to get out of bed and give them their keys, which was frustrating for the exhausted pair, if not understandable.

By the time they got to their room, Ben knew they were past the point of pleasantries. Rey had some pretty gnarly moods—hangry normally being her worst—but her deathly exhausted was a close second. As soon as they opened the door, she practically barreled through him to get to the bathroom, clearly desperate to get into her pajamas and into bed.

That allowed Ben to settle a bit, making sure to pick the bed closest to the window, knowing Rey would want to be as far away from any natural light as impossible. He'd shower in the morning, as usual, so he quickly stripped into a pair of sweat pants.

A few minutes passed before Rey emerged from the bathroom, her hair wet, and dressed in a ridiculously large sweatshirt.

Ben sat on the edge of his bed, watching her closely.

"Is that mine?" He couldn't help but ask, recognizing the Coruscant University sweater.

Rey merely shrugged and sat on the empty bed, her eyes droopy. "I stole it during my heat, and it was too comfy to return."

_Omega likes scent. Omega is protected. GOOD JOB!_

"Right. So…Breakfast is served between 8 and 10. We're meeting your dad—" at the look Rey gave him, he cleared his throat, "Potential father at 11 for brunch. Did you still want to eat?"

Rey's look could have murdered him.

He cleared his throat. "Of course. Breakfast first. So…Maybe we go down at 8—"

This piercing look made him chuckle. "Right, right, ok. We'll go down at the absolute latest time?"

Rey hummed and climbed into her bed. "The café Cassian is meeting us at is about 15 minutes away. So we'll leave at 10:45. Which means I'll go down for breakfast at 10:30. Which means I'll wake up at 10:15."

Ben rubbed at his eyes, still unable to understand how Rey survived with her "as late as possible" mentality. "I'll let you sleep but I'll probably—"

"Wake up and work out." Rey hummed, snuggling under the large comforter on her bed, "You ate a cheeseburger and we know you gained eighty pounds from that, so, duh. No days off."

He rolled his eyes and turned the lights off, climbing into his own bed. "You mock me, but I have to stay in shape somehow."

From the bed beside him, Rey snorted. "Well I eat a ton and I never work out."

Ben shut his eyes and hummed. "You're like some reverse gremlin thing. You eat and never gain weight. But your metabolism could change one day."

"Would you still be my best friend if I weighed eight thousand pounds?" She asked, her voice soft, drowsy.

Even in the darkness, he smiled. "I don't care how big or small you are. You'll always be my best friend."

Silence filled the room for a few moments, only the soft hum of the air conditioner cutting through the air. Ben was nearly there—nearly asleep—until he heard the sniffle.

"Ben?" she asked, her voice thick with emotion.

He immediately turned in the bed, looking towards where she laid, even if the darkness prevented him from seeing her. "Yes, Rey? Are you okay?"

She sniffled again. "Not really. I just—what if he is my dad?" She stuttered out, her voice breaking, "I went almost three decades without him. I don't think I even want him."

"Then you don't have to have him," Ben explained, his voice cautious, "We don't even have to go tomorrow. We'll hang out here. Just look at the flowers and eat burritos."

He wasn't sure, given the purr of the air conditioner, but he thought she laughed.

"But what if this is my only chance?"

Ben frowned, wishing she was beside him, snuggled into his arms. Her scent was spiking with fear and anxiety and it drove him absolutely _mad_.

"You can decide in the morning. We can go and you can find out. And even if he is your father, you don't have to stay in contact with him. That's entirely up to you."

The room grew silent again, sans Rey's soft sniffles.

He listened as she shifted in the bed. After a few minutes of silence, he finally drifted slowly into sleep.

"Thank you for coming with me, Alpha," a voice whispered into the darkness.

Or so he thought.

He was so tired, he simply wasn't sure.

-x-x-x-

The following morning went exactly as Ben expected. He was up and out of bed by 9am, a nice and late start given their short vacation, and out the door in only a few minutes. He took a relaxing run around the property, reveling in the gorgeous trees and blooming flowers surrounding the home.

He was showered and watching Chandrila's local morning news when Rey bolted up, her obnoxious phone alarm ringing beside her. He couldn't help but laugh as she silenced the phone, turning over, and returning back to sleep.

Ben wasn't sure why he was surprised that she didn't climb out of bed until 10:25. Similarly, he wasn't sure why he was shocked she managed to get ready in five minutes. With one frantic wave, he followed her out the door, listening to her babble on about breakfast at the facilities.

The next day, when they had more time to enjoy the breakfast portion of "bed and breakfast", he knew he'd enjoy a freshly made omelet and some of their famous French toast. However, in their fifteen-minute window, he was left just to enjoy some scrambled eggs and toast, which was enough.

Even he was nervous, his stomach in knots. He was worried to death about Rey, unsure of which outcome was better. He knew she'd be devastated if this man wasn't her father. Equally, she'd be devastated if he was and she hated him.

And what happened if he was her father and they_ did_ get along?

How would her life change then?

Rey, however, didn't seem deterred, and managed to stuff her face with enough sausage and bits of muffin to put her second dinner yesterday evening to shame. In fact, at 10:45, he nearly had to pull her out of the inn, knowing they had to hit the road.

And so they did, sitting only in silence.

It was only when they parked at the café that he smelled her fear.

-x-x-x-

The car smelled like Ben. Like sandalwood and fresh rain and comfort and _home_.

But even being practically engulfed in his smell couldn't calm her anxiety.

"We don't have to go in," He explained, shifting his body to face her, "We passed a fancy candle shop. We can go there. I'll buy you some candles. We'll get some overpriced, artisan ice cream. We can watch some Netflix back in the room."

Rey nibbled nervously on her lip, staring at the cutesy hipster café that her father was potentially sitting inside. She took a deep breath, letting Ben's delicious scent balm at her nerves, and opened the car door.

"No. I have to do this," Rey admitted, partially to him, but mostly to herself.

Ben simply smiled. "Ok. Then let's go meet him."

-x-x-x-

Thinking back, Rey would have sworn they were moving in slow motion. She barely noticed the quirky chairs in the café, each rustic and clearly repurposed from their first lives. She barely noticed the deep scent of fresh coffee and sweet maple syrup, permeating around the entire café. She barely noticed the movement of the other customers, or the servers, or the friendly barista who carefully decorated the top of a latte with whip cream.

But she noticed him, carefully tucked away in a table in the back, staring out the window with a sort of longing Rey had never seen but had most certainly_ felt_.

She couldn't breathe when his eyes met hers.

They were the same eyes that she looked into every morning while brushing her teeth.

He was so handsome—golden skin, with a full beard, only a touch of grey streaked through his dark hair. His big brown eyes stared into her own and she just _knew_.

Her thoughts were only confirmed when she neared the table and his scent hit her.

_Alpha._

His smell felt like home in a way that no one else's ever had. There was a calming note to it that reminded her of her grandfather. It felt like being wrapped in a warm embrace, or her favorite cozy sweater, or like a full tummy of sweet hot coco.

Cassian jumped to his feet. "Rey," He began, his eyes sweeping over her in awe, "You came. You actually came."

Rey swallowed, shaking slightly. Ben appeared behind her and pressed a warm hand into her back, immediately helping to calm her.

"I said I would," She choked out, staring at him with the same surprised eyes, "So…Here I am."

He cleared his throat and nodded, before awkwardly sticking out his hand. "Cassian Andor. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Rey cautiously took his hand, before stepping aside to let Ben do the same. The way his scent spiked with possessiveness nearly drove her mad.

"Ben Solo," He grumbled out, shaking Cassian's hand with a watchful eye.

Cassian looked between the pair, a soft smile growing across his face. "I didn't know you had a mate, Rey," He focused on Ben, sizing the other Alpha up, "I do hope he's taking care of you."

While his words shocked her, momentarily striking her speechless, Ben was quick to clarify the situation while prompting her to sit down.

"We're not mated," Ben explained, before sitting beside her, "Just have been best friends for years. My parents and her grandfather are close friends."

Cassian sat down and nodded slowly. "I see. I just…assumed. You uh, smelled like each other so…" He shook his head, quickly changing the subject, "I'm just so happy you came, Rey."

Rey bit her lip and looked down. "I um. I don't mean to be rude but I just…Do you have the lab results?"

From across the table, the older man shifted and let out a laugh. "I see. No time for small talk?"

She pursed her lips. "I just…Is there a purpose of us doing this if the results come back negative?"

Cassian chuckled again and pulled an envelope out of his jacket. He slid it across the table, watching Rey with careful eyes. "I understand. I picked it up this morning. Still sealed and everything. So…We'll find out together."

Rey grabbed it, her hands shaking as she ripped into the thick orange envelope. As she moved to pull the paper out, Cassian's voice halted her movements.

"I just wanted to say that—" He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair, "No matter what, you look so much like Jyn—your mother—she was so beautiful. I see her in you. And I'm sorry you had to grow up without a father, whether it is me or someone else."

She nodded slowly, staring at the folded sheet of white paper, the surely life-changing text hidden. As she moved to open it, Ben placed a hand on her knee. Even at a moment as intense as that, she couldn't help but pause and glance at where their skin touched—reveling in his gigantic hand nearly wrapped around her entire knee and thigh.

With a deep breath, she unfolded the paper, her eyes carefully reading the lab results. At the percentage listed, her heart skipped a beat.

"Well?" Cassian asked, studying her, unsure of what her wide eyes indicated.

Rey cleared her throat. "Probability of Paternity is listed at 99.9995 percent," she explained softly, before sliding the paper over for him to view, "So I guess that answers that."

Truthfully, she wasn't sure how to react. Her emotions were all over the place—relief that she had an answer, thrilled that her dad was there, distraught that she grew up without both parents when this man was very much alive and _normal_—so how the hell was she supposed to react?

But while she was torn between elation and defeat, Cassian most certainly wasn't.

Rey stared, nearly paralyzed, as the older man sitting across from her broke into tears. Fat tears dripped down his cheeks as he let out haggard breaths, his lips quivering with silent words that he couldn't seem to force out.

Unsure of what to do, she relaxed as Ben grabbed her hand and offered her a comforting squeeze, the pair simply watching Cassian in silence.

After a few deep breaths, Cassian seemed to come to, quickly swiping the tears from his red cheeks. He immediately redirected his attention to Rey, his eyes filled with a tenderness that momentarily stole her breath away.

"Should we order?" Cassian asked, his voice tinged with glee, "I think we'll be here awhile."

Even in that moment, Rey still couldn't turn down food.

And when she and Cassian both ordered a breakfast burrito with extra salsa and bacon on the side, she once again wondered what she had missed out on in life without this man with her.

-x-x-x-

"I suppose you have a lot of questions," Cassian began, nervously shifting the coffee mug sitting in front of him, "Then again, I do as well."

Rey nodded slowly and glanced at Ben, immediately blushing under his intense gaze. Ben gave her hand another comforting squeeze, smartly deciding to keep himself quiet during the father and daughter reunion.

"I taught Latin at Scarif University for quite a bit," He began, watching Rey with soft eyes, "but the Latin professor at Stewjon was going on maternity leave and the college needed a professor for the spring. I ended up on the shortlist and decided I'd go. It was temporary so, no harm in that, right?"

Cassian chuckled and sipped his coffee, his smile sad, "Your Grandfather ran the classics department. Since I was new and he had the space, he was kind enough to let me stay in his guest room. He had mentioned his daughter Jyn—she was attending Stewjon, taking a few classes while working part time—but I didn't think much of it."

Rey watched him speak, practically hypnotized by his words. She wanted to know every detail of their love affair that created her—even if it would ultimately end in heart break.

"Well, clearly I was wrong," he continued, a chuckle escaping his lips, "I met her, and I was just blown away by her beauty, her charm, her _vigor_," his voice dropped, a sadness overcoming his features, "I tried so hard to ignore our connection. I felt so guilty being attracted to her, especially when her father offered me his home. And she was so young, so innocent."

She leaned forward, captivated. "But you couldn't ignore her?"

Cassian smiled, his wrinkles not detracting from his handsome features. "No. I couldn't. She was just…everything I could have wanted and needed."

Rey nodded. "So why did you leave?"

He shifted, his gaze dropping to the table. "My semester at the school ended. I was due back at Scarif. And despite how much I cared for your mother, I couldn't be what she needed. I was nearly thirteen years older than her. She was still in college—not even 21."

"If you knew she was pregnant, would you have stayed?" Rey asked, hating how her voice caught as she spoke.

His response was quick, instant almost. "Yes. I would have done anything to be there for my child—you—and your mother as well."

Rey almost jerked back as Cassian reached forward, grabbing her free hand and giving her a soft squeeze. Immediately, her heart warmed.

One hand was engulfed in Ben's ginormous one, his delicious scent wrapping itself around her body like a straight jacket. Her other hand sat in Cassian's, the man offering her a new type of a home she spent years longing for.

She had never felt so content in her life.

"I never spoke to your mother again," He whispered sadly, his eyes locked on hers, "I didn't know of her passing until I met your grandfather last week." He cleared his throat and looked away. "I was back at Stewjon for a short conference and ran into him. He invited me back to his home for coffee."

His brought her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to it. "He told me about Jyn dying so young, which was absolutely heartbreaking. But then I saw your photo. It was your senior portrait," He explained, smiling at the thought, "And you had these big brown eyes, and golden skin, and this ginormous smile and as soon as he told me your age, I just…" He shook his head, "I just knew."

"She died when I was six," Rey explained, glancing at Ben, knowing his soft eyes would offer some support, "She overdosed. She had issues with drugs and alcohol."

Cassian squeezed her hand again. "I'm so sorry you had to grow up without both of your parents."

Rey shrugged and looked away. "It sucked. But I'm lucky I have such a great grandpa."

"I'm forever in his debt," Cassian explained, staring at her with loving eyes, "and it would mean the world to me if you allowed me to get to know you and become a part of your life."

It only took a half hour, but the tears did finally come for Rey. At his words, she couldn't help but break down, letting twenty-six years of sadness escape her.

"I want that too," She cried out, her voice breaking, "More than anything."

In a fury of movements, Cassian was out of his seat and pulling her into his arms, holding her close.

She just cried and cried and cried.

-x-x-x-

After their brunch, they went on a walk in the city center, catching up on their interests and lives and everything in-between. Ben was always a few steps behind, clearly trying to give the father and daughter their space. In fact, when the topic of dinner came up, he actually made the rather difficult decision to go back to their B&B to leave their pair alone.

All Ben ever wanted was to support Rey and be by her side, but he knew this journey was her own. She needed to get to know her father on her own terms, not with her moody Alpha best friend lurking behind her.

So, despite the possessive side of him that desperately wanted to be by her side screaming, he enjoyed his evening, content to appreciate their B&B. He dined on homemade meat loaf and mashed potatoes, a meal that reminded him of dinner with his own grandparents.

When Rey returned later that evening, smelling like her father, Ben didn't find himself angry. It was a first too—since she grew up as a Beta, she never smelled like her grandfather. In fact, with her father's scent on her, Ben found himself oddly…relaxed.

Once they were showered and changed, they rested on their respective beds, staring at each other. Ben kept quiet, waiting for updates on Rey's evening.

"He's so smart. So interesting." She explained, her voice soft, "He speaks six languages—nearly all the Romance languages!" she sniffled, evidently emotional over the day, "His mom was British. His dad's parents were from Mexico. That means I'm a quarter Mexican!"

Ben chuckled, watching her smiley form. "Yeah? That might explain why your spicy food tolerance is so high."

Rey rolled her eyes, despite her grin. "It's not _that_ high. You just have white boy taste buds. Pico de gallo makes your eyes water."

He rolled his eyes. "What now?" Ben asked, changing the subject to the more serious questions, "He goes back to Scarif and you go back to Coruscant."

She shifted and nodded. "Well, it's June. So. He's not in session. He said he'd um…" She smiled softly, her words excited, "He said he'd come stay in Coruscant for a few weeks. Spend time with me. And we need to talk to my Grandpa."

Ben immediately flinched, thinking about how Old Man Kenobi would react to this development. "You think he'll take it well?"

Rey leaned back in the bed, considering his words. "I'm not sure. I think he'll take it well. With my mom gone, I think he'll be happy to know my father didn't abandon me. That now, despite the circumstances, I can get to know him."

"You deserve that, Rey. Truly." He whispered, staring at her intensely, "I'm so happy you agreed to meet him. And that everything worked out."

She sniffled and nodded, hugging a pillow to her chest. "I'm happy too. But part of me still resents that I'm meeting him so late. That I had to grow up without him."

Ben rose to his feet and walked towards her bed, only stopping when he stood beside her sitting form. "It does suck, Rey. It sucks so much. But you have him now. That's better than nothing."

He staggered back, only for a moment, as Rey jumped into his arms. He held her close, burying his face in her hair, slowly realizing that her scent was all he wanted and needed. They stood in the middle of their hotel room, entwined with their arms and legs, practically one giant lump.

"Thank you for being here with me, Ben," She practically sobbed out, clutching onto his shirt, "For always being there for me."

Ben kissed her cheek and wiped away a few tears, his smile soft. "You're my best friend. I'm not going anywhere."

They stood for a few moments, just holding each other. Ben knew his reassuring scent would help calm Rey down, especially with how much her own scent was spiking. Unable to help himself, he licked at her gland, relaxing the moment he felt her loosen.

She clutched onto him tighter. "Can you hold me tonight?" She whispered, her breath hot on his neck, "I don't want to be alone."

Ben swallowed and nodded. "Yeah. Okay. Anything you want."

Rey pulled away and notably climbed into his bed, not her own, and looked at him expectantly. It rooted him to the ground, just for a few seconds, before he finally climbed into bed. She immediately rolled into his arms, happily curling into his heat.

It wasn't the first time they shared a bed. They had been best friends for two decades. Ben can still remember the trauma of waking up with a boner at age sixteen, trapped beside her on the sofa bed of his Uncle's beach home, Rey's grandfather snoring in a cot beside them.

But this was…different.

For starters, they were adults.

And he was an Alpha.

She was an Omega.

In typical Rey fashion, she was asleep in mere minutes, leaving Ben to obsess about what they were doing. To obsess about her delicious scent that made his heart beat out of his chest.

To obsess about her tantalizing glands, still fresh and pink and _so_ very close to his face.

But for not the first time since she presented, he wasn't merely hypnotized by her scent gland.

It was her mating gland that caught his attention.

Rey was one step closer to having a true family.

Ben was beginning to realize something important.

All he wanted was to be the one that finished that dream for her.

-x-x-x-

Sunday went by in a blur. Rey and Ben finally got to enjoy the perks of their B&B and Chandrila. They had a delicious breakfast in the dining room, before spending the early afternoon wandering around the grounds, enjoying the flowers and the calm summer air. Ben went for a run. Rey snoozed under the sun.

Eventually, they joined Cassian in the city center, stopping at a highly recommended Mexican restaurant. Rey got another burrito and a chance to converse with her father in Spanish.

Well, Rey blabbered through what little she remembered from high school Spanish. It was more of Ben conversing.

Apparently, a semester in Madrid during college had paid off.

By the early evening, they had to head back to Coruscant, both with work in the morning. Ben stood to the side to watch Rey and her father share an emotional goodbye, despite knowing Cassian would return to Coruscant the following week.

But Ben knew Rey. She was always scared that a goodbye would be the final goodbye.

He made it his mission to keep her smiling.

Which meant on the ride home, he stopped at two scenic overlooks and a roadside snowball stand. But, even after a cup of flavored ice bigger than her head, she still seemed out of it.

"You're really torn about leaving him, aren't you?" Ben asked, merging his way onto the highway, "You seem down."

Rey rubbed at her eyes and glanced at Ben, not her usual smiley self. "No, no, I'm fine. I'm sad to leave but…I don't know. I'm just feeling a bit under the weather."

Ben smirked and began to fiddle with the radio. "Do we think it was that one-pound burrito you ate? The four snowballs? Maybe those mints you found in my glove compartment?"

She grumbled and rolled her eyes. "I think our stupid intern got me sick. Did I tell you on Thursday he sneezed directly onto me? I almost vomited."

"God, that's gross," Ben responded, unable to hold back his laugh, "We'll be home soon enough. Get you to bed."

Rey smiled and nudged him. "Thanks, mom."

They drove in silence for almost an hour, until Rey spoke out of nowhere.

"Thank you, Ben. For everything."

He smiled softly and glanced at her. "You're welcome. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Anything to make you happy. Make you smile."

"I'm always smiling!" She retorted.

He shrugged. "You weren't earlier. You're sick."

Rey rolled her eyes. "I'm not sick!"

And they were back to their usual playful arguing for the rest of their drive home.

-x-x-x-

As it turned out, Rey wasn't sick. But Ben was.

At least that was how he explained waking up hot, achy, and with a pounding headache.

When he stumbled into the kitchen, in search of water and ibuprofen, all he wanted to do was return back to bed.

Until he smelled it.

Smelled _her._

_OMEGA._

Rey appeared before him, still in her pajamas, her lips trembling. Her hair stuck to her head in a sweaty mess.

"Alpha?" she choked out, staring at him with wide eyes.

_**To be continued…**_


	10. The Snap

"_How do I make it stop?" Ben cried, sweat soaking his old camp t-shirt and basketball shorts, "It hurts!" Tears streamed down his cheeks and his limbs practically shook with the stress his body was going through._

_From the doorway, Han set down the tray of food—the typical rut foot of Gatorade and high protein snacks. Normally, the sight of cheese, meat, and crackers would have had Ben barreling towards the door. _

_But not today. The last thing he cared about was food._

"_I ASKED HOW TO MAKE IT STOP!" Ben roared, before leaning over the side of his bed and literally pushing his old wooden nightstand over. His lamp, a couple of books, and a box of tissues went flying along with the piece of furniture. When it hit the ground, the drawer popped out as well, sending a bottle of lotion and his old doodling notebook flying._

_Han remained by the door, knowing that pushing his own scent anywhere near his son would be a mistake. Not in his current state. "When you're older, an Omega will help," Han explained curtly, his face tired, one of his eyes reddened from Ben's earlier fit, "But until then, it's just you kid." _

_He took one slow step forward and tossed a paper bag towards Ben, trying not too think too hard about the toy that laid inside. "Use that," He continued, his voice thoughtful, "It's the best alternative until you can find an Omega of your own."_

_Not willing to smell his son's rut or deal with his emotions anymore, Han slipped out, shutting the door in the process. With shaking hands, Ben grabbed the bag and tore into it, his eyes locked on the plastic packaging. One of the items was a bottle, labeled __**Artificial Slick**__._

_The other, approximately the size of the massive flashlight Han always used during car repairs, was wrapped in a garish pink packaging. A beautiful, scantily clad woman graced the front, practically reaching out towards the item wrapped inside._

_**Kira's Fleshlight – The only Fleshlight on the market that mimics the feeling of an Omega and accepts a knot!**_

_Ben ripped into the packaging, his hands shaking. With careful movements, he unscrewed the add-on piece and filled the device with some of the artificial slick. Only when the toy was dripping with the liquid did he shove his shorts down and push his aching cock into the device._

_For the first time that day, he felt some relief._

_As he fucked into it, his body in a daze, his mind wandered to what an Omega would feel like. _

_What one would look like, accepting his knot, his body in the throes of a rut._

_It was all it took. With a cry, his knot expanded, locking into the toy. When his first spurt of cum coated the inside of the silicone, all he could think about was doing this with an Omega. _

_It was just a faraway dream to fourteen-year-old Ben._

_-x-_

His senses were on high alert, every hair on his skin standing tall. The symptoms were innocuous enough—a pounding headache, a sore throat, achy limbs—it could have been the flu. It could have been dehydration, exhaustion from being overworked, pushing himself too hard on his run the day before.

Ben blindly allowed himself to believe those delusions until she stood in front of him, smelling of_ heat _and_ slick_ and _omega_.

He inhaled the tantalizing scent like a madman, the essence of her heat clinging to the inside of his throat and nose like the promise of enlightenment. As her scent wrapped around him, dancing across his aching glands and hardening cock, there was no question what was going on.

Rey was undeniably going into heat.

And Ben? Well, Ben was going into rut.

"_Alpha,"_ she choked out again, standing in their living room, clad in a sweat-soaked t-shirt and a pair of cotton panties, "_Alpha, please_!"

He took a step forward, only halting his movements as the last functioning part of his brain screamed at him to remember what was going on. They were best friends. They were roommates.

This was Rey, not some unnamed Omega that he would never see again.

Did she even want this? Did he want this?

He stared at her wide eyes, the hazel sparkling in the fluorescent lights of their living room. His eyes jumped from the hot pink of her mating gland, to the slick dripping down her tan thighs. From his side, his fists shook.

"Rey," He choked out, desperately trying to only breathe through his mouth, "You're in heat, ok?"

His best friend charged forward, pressing her hands into Ben's bare chest. His body shivered from her touch, screaming to get more skin on skin. "I know!" She practically cried out, "Now help me! Please!"

He gulped and took a step back, but the omega followed, her eyes hungry. "You don't want that," He choked out, her scent slowly sucking away the last bit of sanity he had left, "It's just the heat talking!"

But Rey wasn't deterred. Although he breathed a sign of relief when she pulled her hands away, instead of retreating to the safety of her room, she instead pulled away the remaining clothes from her body—and while the t-shirt dropped to their once pristine wood floor, the slick-soaked panties ended up in Rey's shaking hands.

"For you, Alpha," She choked out, pressing the drenched material against his exposed mating gland, "Just for you," She cooed.

There was nothing he could do—no, nothing he _wanted_ to do—as Rey ran the soaked cotton panties along his gland, humming happily as he began to shake. Their once separated scents, both reeking of desire and excitement, began to meld together, creating something more potent, more inevitable.

He clutched onto her wrist, stopping her movements. He forced her to look at him, once again meeting her big, hazel eyes. "Rey…" He practically moaned out, "If we—"

"Ben!" She called again, before dropping her free hand to between her legs, "Need you, ok? Please?" Her tone had a hint of sadness to it, one that nearly broke his heart. He briefly wondered if he had upset her.

That was, until, her free hand returned from between her legs, offering up sticky fingers to his mouth with a knowing smile. When he tried to speak, she simply shoved the digits in.

It was then, that the snap occurred—that whatever bit of sanity he had left disappeared into nothingness.

Because the taste of her slick sent him into overdrive.

_OMEGA. MUST KNOT. GIVE PUPS. TAKE TO SAFETY. FIND NEST NOW._

He took a moment to eagerly suck each of her fingers clean, his tongue wigging between each crease and crevice of her hand. He couldn't help but moan against the tiny thing, the taste and smell of her slick practically making his eyes roll back.

Only when he was satisfied with his work did he let go of both her hands, instead lifting her into his arms. He stormed towards their bedrooms, wondering where to take them—his cock screamed his room, to make sure that every ounce of her body reeked of his scent, but his head screamed hers, that maybe she already had a nest coming together.

Rey seemed to sense his hesitation and pointed to his room. Unwilling to wait any longer, he stormed inside and tossed her on the bed, staring down at her bare body with an animalistic hunger that school had taught him about years ago. Happy with his attention, she rose to her knees, delighted to watch as slick practically dripped directly from her cunt onto the plush of his bed spread.

What happened next was something Ben had never seen firsthand. It did many things to him—the first and most obvious being hardening his cock to its full length. The second, however, was the response it had on his heart.

Rey began to tear through his room, gathering anything and everything that she could find. Thankfully, instead of his closet, she focused on his bed, carefully covering the edges of the California King with collected blankets, shirts, and pants. Blankets and sheets and fabric were tied and twisted and plumped until her nest was as complete as it could be.

Only when she was satisfied with her work did she stop, sitting in the middle of the bed. She looked at him for approval, both her features and scent nervous.

He swallowed and eyed her work, his heart hammering in his chest. "It's perfect, Omega," He rumbled, stepping forward to gaze down at her, "Such a good little nest from a good little Omega."

"You really like it, Alpha?" She asked, taking a moment to cling onto one of his pillows, surely coating the fabric in her slick.

He grunted and nodded. "It's so good. Gonna look even better when the pups are here."

Her eyes shined with excitement. "Pups?" She stuttered, clutching onto the pillow, "Promise me you'll give me pups?"

Ben growled and climbed onto the bed, hovering over her overheated body. "Yes. So many fucking pups. But first, you have to take my knot like a good little omega." He kissed her roughly, only pausing to kick off his remaining sweatpants and boxers, "Do you want that? Want my knot? Want to be pumped full of my cum?"

Rey nodded eagerly and reached for his cock. With careful movements, she coated her hand in his precum and brought it to her mouth, eagerly licking at the treasured substance. Ben watched; his eyes wild.

The moment every last drop was gone, she let out a whine. "Alpha!" She cried out, tears growing in her eyes, "It hurts!"

He didn't need to be told twice. But, before he could even think about stuffing her with his cock and sending his hot cum deep into her cunt, he had another urge that his body _demanded_ be taken care of.

With hot kisses, he made his way down her body, only stopping when he relaxed between her parted legs. His eyes zeroed in on her perfect cunt, the pink petals of her lips spread with anticipation, practically begging for his attention. He watched as a fresh drop of slick trailed down her leg and greedily captured it on his tongue, moaning the moment it hit his senses.

"Alpha!" She cried out, her legs shaking, "Need your knot! Please!"

She would get his knot—_many_ times—but he needed to taste her first.

"Soon, Omega," He commanded, before licking a hot strip down her beautiful cunt, "First, gotta taste you. I _need_ it."

He truly did. Like a ravenous, starving animal, he ate at her cunt, barely getting his fill between mouthfuls of delicious slick and hot flesh. He flicked at her engorged clit with his tongue, his hands tightening around her thighs as she let out a cry from the sensation. As she continued her wailing and he continued his sucking, he pushed two thick fingers inside her, humming happily at the image before him.

"Looks so good, Omega," He praised, taking a moment to watch as his fingers began to fuck in and out of her, "Getting that tight little hole ready for my big cock. Do you want my big Alpha cock, baby?"

Rey practically sobbed. "YES!" She shrieked, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I need it, Alpha!"

Ben took one last long lick at her perfect cunt, took one last flick at her pretty little clit, before moving his mouth away. With quick movements, he had her flipped on her stomach. Her senses seemed to take over after the movement too—in a flash, she had her ass in the air, wiggling it in anticipation.

He palmed at the perfect globes, moaning as fat drops of slick dripped down her perfectly tanned legs. He allowed himself to catch a few, desperate for yet another taste of her.

"You ready, Omega?" He asked, one hand wrapped around his rock-hard cock, the other digging into the skin of her hip, "You ready for me to fuck you? Fill you with my cum?"

Instead of responding, Rey continued to wiggle her ass, making soft cooing noises into the pillow she clung onto. It was good enough for him. He shifted forward and ran the head of his cock along her slippery slit, moaning as slick began to coat his cock.

"Perfect, Omega," He moaned as he pushed forward, fully sheathing himself in her tight cunt with one long movement, "Just fucking perfect."

Rey let out a whine and pressed back against him, continuing her cooing noises. Dropping both hands to her hips, he held on tight and began to fuck into her.

It was, without doubt, the most glorious moment of his life. His thrusts were desperate—unyielding—ramming into her body with a sort of drive that he had never seen from himself. But in that moment, with his perfect Omega underneath him, he had to fuck her into the next year.

So, he did. His fingers dug into the soft skin of her hips as he continued his pace, his eyes nearly rolling back every time his cock seemed to bump into her cervix. He was just so deep—filling her so well—that he started to wonder if returning to a life prior to fucking Rey would ever be possible.

"Alpha!" Rey cried out, her hands clutching the sheets of his bed so hard that Ben swore they were ripping, "So good!" She sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Give me your knot! I'm a good Omega! I deserve it!"

When Ben felt the hot walls of her cunt clench around him, he knew he wouldn't last. Through the motions of her orgasm and the sounds of her wails, he let out a cry, his knot inflating inside her. As he locked into her delicious cunt—the first time he had ever knotted an Omega—he swore his world shifted.

With careful movements, he dropped to the bed, holding her against him so they both laid on their sides. He needed to be comfortable.

It wasn't like he could think. Not with the rate at which his body was pumping cum into Rey's willing cunt.

"So perfect, Omega," He whispered, pressing a kiss to her head, "You did so good for Alpha, you know?"

She hummed happily, wiggling her ass yet again. As another intense burst of cum shot inside her, she let out a squeal in sync with his moan, their twin sounds an erotic melody in the room. Ben buried his face in her neck, taking a moment to catch his breath. When he finally felt stable, in-between his toe-curling cumming, he took a swipe at her mating gland.

His tongue lapped away at the gland, moaning contently as the air further mixed with a poignant blend of their very excited, very aroused scents. Rey now smelled entirely of him.

It made his heart clench.

In that moment, he was confident it was all he had ever wanted.

It took about twenty minutes, but when his knot finally deflated, he rose to his knees, knowing they had at least a few minutes before their next cycle would hit. He needed to take care of his Omega—namely, get her protein and hydration.

"Be a good Omega and stay here," He explained, pressing a kiss to her lips as he stood up, "I'm going to grab us some food."

Rey whined and sat up. She watched him, her pupils still blown wide. "Don't leave me, Alpha," she choked out, her lips quivering, "I need you."

Ben sighed and kissed her again. When she relaxed, her once spiking scent following suit, he slowly stepped away. "If you stay here like a good Omega, you'll be rewarded, ok?"

She gulped and nodded, understanding his words. "Hurry, Alpha. Please."

He did just as she asked. He ran into the kitchen, filling a tray with whatever he thought would be useful—water, Gatorade, fruit, bits of meat and cheese, crackers—anything that would be simple to eat and easy to get Rey to keep down.

It was a foreign thought too—if there was anything Rey loved the most in the world, it was eating.

During her heat, other human urges appeared to take priority instead.

Within minutes he was back in his bedroom, his Alpha brain humming contently at the scent difference between the room and their main living area. While the kitchen had traces of their scents, his bedroom was nuclear—it reeked of sex, and Alpha, and Omega, and their love.

As he laid beside her and welcomed her into his arms, carefully feeding her grapes and cheese cubes and her favorite little pepperonis, he knew that's exactly what this was.

Not biology. Not convenience. Not irrationality.

It was love.

-x-

Rey was in a daze.

She couldn't tell how long her heat had been going on for and truthfully, she didn't care.

Not when her Alpha was taking such good care of her. And oh, had Ben done just that.

"Fuck, look at that pretty little cunt, Omega," Ben growled, continuing his fierce fucking into her, "All that slick, just for me, isn't it?"

Rey cried out and nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled his face to hers and pressed a desperate kiss to his mouth, needing to feel him against her.

It was an unworldly experience, really—his massive cock practically breaking her in two, the feeling of his chest pressed against hers, feeling his heartbeat against her own.

She tugged at his sweat-slicked hair, crying out at every pronounced thrust into her bruise and bite covered body. One of his massive hands dropped between her legs, running calloused fingers through her slick until they stopped at her clit.

"I need my Omega to cum for me," Ben hissed out, using his free hand to bring one of her ankles to rest on his shoulder, "Be a good Omega and do as I say."

Rey screamed as he barreled into her again, the new angle of her leg absolutely wrecking her. It only took moments, but before she knew it, she saw stars. Her vision blurred as she came, her inner walls clenching greedily around Ben's massive Alpha cock.

He took her orgasm with just as much gusto, continuing to fuck into her with wild abandon. It took about a minute more before his knot finally expanded, her tongue flicking at his gland seeming to push him over the edge.

Ben collapsed beside her, pulling her body flush against him, letting out a delicious moan every time a new gush of cum shot deep into her cunt. His mouth traveled to her mating gland, immediately delving into sucking and nibbling against the inflamed skin.

It was pure ecstasy. Her Omega brain immediately took over.

_ASK ALPHA TO BITE! LET ALPHA CLAIM YOU!_

His sucking and biting got more intense as another particularly intense burst of cum shot inside her, surely painting her insides with the evidence of their activities. Her Omega brain always had thoughts about that too.

ALPHA MADE PUPS! PUPS ARE COMING!

Her remaining brain cells knew that wasn't the case—she was still good on her shot for a few more months—but the thought did make her belly flip.

"Pups?" She asked weakly, surprised by the sound of her own voice.

Ben hummed and took another hot swipe at her mating gland. "Gonna give you so many pups, Omega. You want that? Pups to help fill our nest? Pups to suckle on your perfect little tits?"

Rey whimpered and nodded greedily, reaching behind her to palm at his exposed ass. The activity seemed to trigger him, if the hot burst of cum inside her was any indication.

"Such a perfect little Omega," He practically growled, his hands moving to cup her tender breasts, "All these years and now you can finally be mine."

She liked the sound of that. Very much, in fact.

Unfortunately, moments later his knot finally deflated, causing him to pull away and reach again for the dreaded tray of food. Rey didn't want to drink water or eat fruit or cheese or anything. She wanted to fuck her Alpha.

She wanted to choke on his massive cock or let it absolutely tear her apart.

If her movements didn't inevitably lead to his hot cum filling her up, what even was the purpose?

Despite her whining as he moved to feed her, she ultimately acquiesced, knowing he was doing his job. As she chewed on a piece of cheese, he began to braid her sweat-slicked hair.

"Your scent is shifting," He explained, pausing to wrap her hair tie around the end of the braid, "I think you're almost finished."

She didn't want to think about her heat ending. She enjoyed non-stop access to Alpha cock. It was every Omega's dream.

But as she sniffed the air, she knew what he was talking about.

Even the scent of his rut was wearing off.

Ben pushed a water bottle to her lips, watching proudly as she downed about half the container. Only when she ate a few more of the snacks did he finally move the dreaded tray away. Rey watched eagerly as he flipped her onto her stomach and easily slid back into her, her slick and cum coated cunt offering little resistance.

"So hot and tight and ready for me," He growled out, beginning his aggressive thrusts into her lithe form, "You're fucking perfect, Omega."

It didn't matter how many times he said it. Every time he called her a good Omega, complimented her body or her disposition, or the way she sucked his cock, she absolutely _glowed_. She couldn't help it—not really—hearing such a flawless Alpha remark about how perfect she was fulfilled a deep-seeded biological urge.

He was an Alpha and she was an Omega.

Together, they could _finally_ become one.

That round proved to go by especially quickly—he simply _mouthed_ at her gland and had her falling apart on his cock. By the time her hot walls clutched around him, he followed suit, his knot expanding yet again.

At the first spurt of cum inside her, the physicality of the past few days finally got to her.

She fell right asleep.

-x-

They eventually made it to the shower, both cramped into the small stall, intent on cleaning away the nuclear mix of sweat, saliva, slick, and cum that seemed to coat every inch of both their bodies. Rey had fought Ben about it for nearly two days, crying every time he mentioned washing away some of the prized memories of their brutal fucking.

He loved their scents together—he truly did—but he knew the bits of dried cum covering most of her body were starting to bother her. So, after bribing her by letting her suck his cock, he took them to the bathroom.

Ben managed to wash both his and her hair before things took a turn. Evidently, his Omega wasn't able to go longer than ten minutes without greedily pawing after his cock again.

So, he fucked her in the shower, but wisely decided not to knot her. Rey gladly swallowed every bit of cum he got out this time, seeming to babble to herself as she carefully cleaned his cock with her tongue. Once she was satisfied for at least another ten minutes, he took to washing both their bodies, careful to use a neutral scented body wash. The last thing he wanted to do was set off either of their senses—during heats and ruts, both were prone to especially heightened senses of smell.

After drying them off, he took them back to the bedroom, settling between the softness of her nest, her perfect body sprawled across his. However, when Rey fell asleep instead of wiggling against him, begging for his knot, he knew her heat was on its last leg.

That in the morning, this would all be over.

That things would likely return to normal.

The thought made his scent spike. Thankfully, his sleeping Omega didn't notice.

Ben didn't want things to return to normal. Not at all.

It finally took his head to enter a foggy haze for things to become clear.

He glanced at the sleeping Omega, his heart hammering in his chest. Even as she slept, he couldn't help the way his cock hardened.

He wanted Rey when he was fourteen. He wanted her the day before he presented, when they fed ducks stale bread at their local pond. He wanted Rey the day after he presented, when he fisted his teenage cock deep into a Fleshlight.

More than a decade later, he realized nothing had changed.

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, and then her mating gland, before shutting his own eyes.

With her scent filling his lungs, it was easy to fall asleep.


	11. The Biology

"_How does it feel, kid?" _

_Ben glanced across the picnic table, watching his father flip a steak on the grill. With the nice, sunny weather, his mother had insisted on cooking out. Usually, fourteen-year-old Ben would have been delighted by the prospect of steak, and potato salad, and his mother's famous apple pie. He would have invited Rey over, too. They'd play something silly in the backyard, like catch, or cornhole._

_But Ben was advised that dinner that particular evening was just for family. He was young, but not stupid._

_His parents clearly thought he needed time to adjust to his new designation before seeing his best friend again._

_He wondered if they were right._

"_How does what feel?" Ben asked, rather petulantly, as he husked an ear of corn. _

_Han sighed and glanced over his shoulder, giving his son a look. "You're a man now. You've presented and everything. My little Alpha."_

_Ben grumbled and looked away, his cheeks tinging pink. Given his family history, his height, and his aggressive tendencies, Ben presenting as an Alpha was a shock to no one. Most teenagers presented slightly later in adolescence, but Ben always had to be the exception._

_It was that stupid, cursed, Skywalker blood that ran through his veins._

"_It's fine." He finally explained, his voice low, barely audible over the classic rock his dad had playing from his tiny, tabletop stereo, "I'm just glad the rut is over."_

_Han chuckled and tossed another steak onto the grill, humming in agreement. "You and me both, kid. Your mother is already nagging me to fix your closet shelves. And the four holes in the wall."_

_He didn't think it was possible, but Ben managed to blush harder. "Sorry."_

_His father waved his hand, his grin bright. "Eh, it happens to all of us. I broke a mirror during my first rut—all that bad luck is probably how I ended up with your mother!"_

_From the open patio door, his mother's irritated face peeked out. "Oh, shut it, Han! I'm the best thing that ever happened to you and you damn well know it."_

_He smirked and blew his wife a kiss. "Ah, you know it Princess. Now hurry up—these babies will be done in 10!"_

_Ben watched as his mother disappeared back into the house and the goofy smile his father wore. He couldn't help but think about the Alpha/Omega love stories he had grown up hearing about. It was in their nature—their blood—to mate with someone of the opposite designation._

_It was in his biology to find an Omega._

"_Dad?" He began again, his voice surprisingly soft. Only when Han turned away from the grill to look at him did he continue. "Do Alphas have to be with Omegas?"_

_His father closed the grill and leaned against the brick exterior of their home, watching Ben closely. "Well, yes and no. You never__** need**__ to do anything. Not everyone gets married," He explained, taking a moment to rub at his face, "Look at your Uncle Luke. He never settled down and found an Alpha."_

_Ben pursed his lips, thinking of his Uncle Luke. They had a rocky relationship at best._

"_But," His father continued, thinking over his words, "It would be hard for an Alpha to fully commit to a Beta or another Alpha. It's not in their nature. There are stories of Alphas dying of loneliness, from never having found their mates, but we tend to think of those as old wise tales." He chuckled and shook his head, "No Omega for an Alpha means no mating bites. And without your mate, you're never really complete."_

_Ben glanced at the raw corn sitting in front of him, his stomach filled with butterflies. He was scared to ask his next question._

_Scared of what his father's answer would be._

"_But…" Ben cleared his throat, at a loss for words, "What if an Alpha falls in love with another Alpha or a Beta? Then what?"_

_Han sighed and shook his head. "Look, kid, you do hear stories of couples like that trying to make it work. But it never does. An Alpha/Alpha couple will spend their entire life battling for dominance. An Alpha/Beta couple will never understand each other—Betas can't take knots, or smell, or bond."_

_Ben clenched his fists. "But what if they're best friends? What if they know each other better than they know themselves?"_

_Han stared at his son for a few moments. When he finally put two and two together, his features softened. He was taking pity on him, or at least that's what Ben would swear when he thought back to that late afternoon._

"_You kids are young, Ben," Han explained, his voice softer, more compassionate than usual, "Rey has plenty of time to present as an Omega."_

_Ben swallowed and looked away. "And if she doesn't?"_

"_Then she isn't the girl for you."_

_Usually, Ben liked honesty. He wasn't a fan of sugarcoating the facts. _

_But hearing his father's harsh words made him sick._

"_It's biology, Ben," Han continued, carefully pulling the steaks off the grill, "You can run and hide from it all you want, but in the end, it wins."_

-x-x-x-

It only took Ben nearly twelve years to believe his father.

He glanced at the sleeping Omega in his arms, his heart full. Unable to help himself, he inhaled the air around him, nearly becoming lightheaded from the delicious mix of scents. He recognized his own dark, heady scent. But with the essence of Omega, so clean, and rich, and sweet, he thought he could finally die happy. Their scents together were unlike anything he had ever encountered.

It was like finding nirvana.

Ben took another moment to let his eyes linger on every exposed inch of her delicious body. Rey's golden skin was peppered with bites and bruises from his mouth and his fingers. Despite the coloring, she had never looked so beautiful.

His eyes dipped to her unmarked mating gland, the engorged pink skin taunting his self-control. There was nothing he wanted more in his life than digging his teeth into her.

He wanted her. _All_ of her.

After the experience they shared, it was easy to accept what he probably always knew.

Ben loved her. He loved everything about her. He loved Beta Rey, and he especially loved Omega Rey.

There was no way to could return to their innocent friendship. Not after what they had just shared. It would be cruel. Mean.

It would go against their biology.

Ben pressed a soft kiss to her mating gland and shut his eyes.

He had never been more confident about anything in his life.

_Finally_, Rey would be his.

-x-x-x-

Even after something as strenuous as her heat, food never failed to wake Rey up.

The soft sizzle of bacon, along with the smell of frying potatoes wafted into the bedroom, strong enough to stir Rey from her sleep. When she finally opened her eyes, the memories of the past few days slowly drifted into her consciousness.

She remembered a practically feral Alpha, nipping and biting at every inch of her body. She remembered being fucked on her back, on her stomach, on her side, and in every humanly possible position, he fucked her until she saw stars and accepted his knot. She remembered his desperate words of praise, the chorus of how good she was, how tight she was, how _perfect_ she was.

As she slowly came awake, even the smell of bacon couldn't distract her from the stench of the bedroom. It reeked of Alpha and Omega. Of heat and rut sex.

It was unlike anything she had ever smelled before.

Rey took a moment to roll into Ben's abandoned side of the bed, burying her face in his pillow. Words would never be able to describe his scent. It was simply too perfect.

"You're awake."

Ben's voice jolted her out of her exploration of his side of the bed. She sat up and swallowed.

"Yeah, I…I just woke up," She whispered, an unfamiliar emotion clawing at her chest, "I was surprised you weren't in bed."

He smiled softly. "I wanted to stay in bed. Watching you wake up would have been amazing," He chuckled and shook his head, "But then I thought about you not having had real food in days, and I knew making you breakfast would be a smarter use of time."

As if on cue, Rey's stomach growled. Quite audibly, too.

She blushed. "Right."

Ben grinned and just watched her, his eyes light. "You look beautiful, Omega."

Rey watched, eyes wide, as Ben appeared before her. She was practically in a trance as he leaned over, pressing a kiss to her lips. While the high lingered, he disappeared back into the kitchen, the sound of the coffee maker filtering in through the open door.

There was something about the potent mixture of his scent, and fresh coffee, and his soft voice, and his perfect praises that just wrecked her. She stumbled off the bed and ran to the bathroom, locking the door. She quickly turned the shower water on and lowered herself to the tile, uncaring of the cold water hitting her bruised skin.

Only when the rapidly warming water soaked her hair and pooled around her body did she let herself break down.

She wasn't sure why she was crying. She didn't know if that was a normal Omega reaction when a heat ended, or a side effect of being with an Alpha. She had theories, of course.

Like the way Ben smelled. The way he smiled at her. How he made her breakfast, and called her beautiful, and was currently in the kitchen, probably making her coffee with too much sugar in her favorite Scooby-Doo mug.

Ben was a textbook definition of a perfect Alpha.

But Rey? She was a pathetic excuse for an Omega. She presented late, still couldn't figure out the difference between anger and sadness in scent, and almost got herself reported to Designation Services multiple times.

What the hell could she offer him?

He needed an Omega who would nurture his Alpha. She'd cook for him, clean for him, build him beautiful nests that would fit as many pups as his heart would desire. He needed an Omega that would comb his hair and coo into his chest about how big and strong he was, how good he was, how _perfect _he was.

She couldn't do that. She was a mess. Forever a mess. The silly girl who no dad and the drug addict mother. The lazy girl who only did her laundry once every two months. The pathetic girl who could barely make boxed macaroni and cheese, let alone fry an egg.

The worthless girl that would never, _ever_, be good enough for an Alpha like Ben.

Rey sat in the shower until her skin pruned, hot tears dripping down her cheeks.

Ben was her best friend and he deserved the world. A hell of a lot more than her, the sad Omega who was so stunted she presented nearly a decade late.

She didn't know how their friendship would work—how she'd survive seeing him with another Omega one day—but she'd figure it out. She had spent nearly twelve years accepting that a shared future simply wasn't in their cards.

Biology couldn't change that because biology couldn't change her. She was still scrappy Rey, never good enough for Ben.

When she finally climbed out of the shower and made her way to the kitchen, it was like walking to the gallows.

-x-x-x-

Nothing pleased Ben more than watching Rey eat. He supposed it was tied at least indirectly to those Alpha desires to take care of the people you love, but ultimately, he knew it was just because she was such a reactive eater. If she loved something, she moaned, her cheeks usually turning up in a big grin. Sometimes, she'd store food up there like an adorable chipmunk, preferring to swallow her food in massive mouthfuls.

If she didn't like something, she'd still eat it, but only after coating it in ketchup or tabasco sauce or whatever condiment was lying around to disguise flavor. Usually, those mouthfuls were filled with faces that only YouTube videos of toddlers eating lemons could compare to.

Overall, she was always reacting when she ate, whether good or bad.

But today was different.

He made everything to her liking. Extra crispy bacon, fried potatoes with extra cold ketchup, cheesy scrambled eggs, and fresh coffee filled the table in front of them. Nothing colorful—if food had a pretty color, it probably didn't taste good.

At least to Rey.

She ate slowly, her eyes locked on the plate in front of her. She hadn't spoken a word since her shower. Ben initially wondered if she was just tired from her heat, or even concerned if breakfast would be awkward for them.

But awkward Rey laughed. Tired Rey still enjoyed her food.

This was a different Rey.

"I know things might be a bit weird right now," Ben began, careful with his words, "But I think—"

She swiftly cut him off. "Thank you."

Ben set his fork down, his eyes curious. "For breakfast? You're welcome. I wanted you to regain your strength."

Rey shook her head, her eyes still locked on her plate. "No. For helping me through my heat."

Ben pursed his lips. He didn't think he helped her. He simply thought the two of them had finally just…

Accepted their biology.

"Uh, well, you're welcome, I suppose. But I don't look at it that way. You were going through your heat; I went into rut. We just…we did what was natural."

Rey frowned and finally glanced up at him, her hazel eyes sad. "Exactly. We did what was natural. Precisely what I was afraid of, Ben. I didn't want us to become slaves to our biology."

Ben cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair, struggling to figure out what to say next. He knew her fears, but he didn't feel they were justified. Not given the gravity of his feelings for her.

"We're not slaves, Rey," He began slowly, his eyes locked on hers, "We made a choice. One that I was quite happy with."

She just shook her head. In retrospect, Ben should have known her inability to meet his eyes was a bad sign.

"Well I'm not, Ben, okay? I'm a mess. I'm a fucking awful Omega and it's not fair for you to get stuck looking after me. There are so many worthy Omegas out there like Jess and Kaydel and Paige and every single one of them would be better suited to being with you and helping you through a rut." She swallowed and hugged herself, her eyes filling with tears, "I don't deserve you. I don't deserve any of this. You've always taken care of me, even before this, because I'm practically a fucking child. I can barely get to work on time, let alone feed and clothe myself."

He just stared at her, barely comprehending her words. Was she playing a cruel joke? How could she think she was an awful Omega?

She was fucking perfect by every definition of the word. She was kind and sweet and beautiful. She smelled like sugar and vanilla and the sun after a rainy day. She holds him when he's angry and makes him laugh when he's sad.

She's the first thing on his mind when he wakes up, and the last thing on his mind when he goes to sleep.

Rey was a perfect Omega by default simply because she was a perfect person, long before she ever presented.

"That's not true," He finally forced out, his voice desperate, "Rey, you're learning your role in all this, but that doesn't change how perfect—"

She shook her head quickly, abruptly cutting him off. "It could take me years to learn all this. Most girls get ten or more years to figure out attraction and submission and what it means to be an Omega before they ever consider getting married or having kids. But me? If I wait ten years, I'll be bloody lucky if I can even get pregnant!"

Ben stood up; his eyes angry. He refused to accept that she really believed this.

It broke his fucking heart.

"You don't_ need_ to learn anything, dammit! It comes naturally when you're with someone you love and care about. Rey, you're already everything I could want or need. That makes you perfect."

Rey turned away, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You deserve an Omega who knows what to do when you go into rut, Ben. You deserve an Omega who can tell when you're happy or sad or horny just from your scent. You deserve an Omega who's ready to take your mating bite and have your pups. I can't do that. I'm not that."

Ben stared at her, his anger gone, replaced with something much worse. Something that tasted like heartbreak.

She smelled the same, but he just knew he couldn't touch her. He couldn't comfort her like he wanted to.

No, he _needed_ to.

"So, I just get no say in this?" He whispered, his eyes locked on her wet cheeks, "It doesn't matter if I think you're all I've ever needed?"

When she didn't respond, he knew he had his answer. Unable to take the desperate sadness of her scent any longer, he grabbed his keys and disappeared out of the apartment.

As he slammed the door shut, he knew his heart was with her on the other side.

Usually in times of despair, he went to Rey, knowing her bright smile and sunny eyes could cure any malady. But with her breaking his heart, he truly had no idea what to do.

So, like a little boy missing the warmth of his mother, he went home.


	12. The Date (Part II)

"_Holy hell_!"

Finn set the pizza box on the counter, followed by the two bottles of wine that were previously tucked under his arm. Immediately, he glanced to Rey, his face twisted up in a mixture of shock and disgust.

"Could you have at least sprayed something?" He asked, before moving to her shelf of candles, "I need to fucking commit an exorcism in this place. Or light some fucking sage or incense. Buy me some crystals." He continued to babble, before carefully lighting a few of her candles, "Next time, warn me."

Rey, who was lounging on the couch, buried under the twin fleece blankets, didn't move. She simply stared at the television screen, barely absorbing anything from whatever show Netflix had decided to auto play when she entered the app. She wasn't even going to acknowledge Finn.

But she also didn't expect him to continue whining about the smell.

"What? What about it?" She finally snapped, sitting up to glance at him, "What are you smelling?"

Finn snorted and grabbed two wine glasses from the cabinet. "Uh, this place reeks of heat and rut sex. That's what I'm smelling, Peanut."

Right. The scent of sex. Even twenty-four hours after her heat ended, the smell hung around the apartment. She had gotten used to it.

The scent kept her permanently on edge.

Like a reminder of all the ways she had failed at life.

"I guess this is why you called me over," Finn continued, before approaching Rey with the pizza box, wine bottle, and glasses. "What went wrong?"

Rey sniffled and hugged her knees to her chest. "What makes you think something went wrong?"

With a snort, Finn opened the bottle and poured them both generous glasses. "Because, if things went right, you'd at least be with him right now. Maybe even sporting a bite on your mating gland."

Just by the mention of it, Rey's hand flew to her untouched gland, rubbing at the still sensitive and inflamed skin. When Finn noticed, giving her a look of pity, she dropped her hand. Immediately grabbing the glass, she took a massive gulp, before leaning to sit back on the couch.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Finn asked, trying a new tactic. When Rey remained silent, he added, "It might make you feel better. Or help you figure out how you feel."

"I know how I feel," Rey supplied, her voice quiet. She took another gulp of wine and looked down, studying the chipping dark polish on her toes, "I've been in love with Ben for most of my life. Even when I tried to convince myself otherwise."

Finn smiled and nudged her, apparently taking her confession to be a good thing. "That's awesome, Peanut. Then what's the problem?"

Rey just shook her head and desperately tried to ignore the tears that were growing in her eyes. "The problem is that I don't deserve him. He's perfect. A perfect Alpha and a perfect man. I can't be what he needs. I've never been enough for him. For anyone, really."

"That's not true." Finn interjected. He turned on the sofa and grabbed her hand, drawing it into his own. "You're learning your role in all of this—and that's ok. We all had to do the same thing. And I promise, it's just as scary to do it at 15 as it is to do it at 25. There are new sensations and feelings and—and—it's scary, ok?" He sighed and squeezed her hand. "Being an omega isn't easy. But what makes it so amazing—what makes it all worth it—is the pure, undeniable happiness you feel when you find your mate. The person that was _made_ for you."

Even if she wanted to listen to Finn, she simply couldn't. "Maybe Ben and I aren't made for each other."

Finn snorted. "Sweetie, we all should have seen your presentation coming. Nothing else could explain the relationship you and Ben had. You two literally _define_ made for each other."

"I'm not made for this!" Rey choked out, refusing to listen to his words, "I can't tell emotions from scent. I don't know what triggers a rut. I don't know what I need to nest, or why I feel the way I do, or what happens when people become mates, or—"

"You can learn these things, Rey—"

"I knew biology would just get the best of us—"

"Fine."

Finn's bitter voice was so surprising it cut her off. She glanced at her friend and shifted. "Fine what?" She asked.

He set his glass down. "Fine. You aren't made for each other. That ship has sailed. What will you do now?"

Rey blinked a few times, struggling to accept his words. "But—"

"But what, Rey?" He interjected, his voice tired, "Let's not play this game. I'm not going to sit here and try to change your mind. If you're so adamant that you and Ben won't work, fine, you won't. If you've really deluded yourself into thinking that you're not good enough for him, fine, I agree."

She opened her mouth a few times to respond, but any replies simply got lost in the movement.

"I will, however, remind you of what you're giving up." Finn paused to pour himself another glass of wine. After a sip, he continued, "Happiness. You're giving up happiness." Then, after another sip, "Not to mention, eventually he'll force himself to move on and try to find another omega. Will you be supportive of that? Happy to go to his wedding? Happy to look at his mating gland and see another omega's teeth marks there? Happy to smell another omega's scent on him?"

_MAKE HIM STOP MAKE HIM STOP NO MORE LIES ABOUT ALPHA_

His words were quite literally making her shake. An unfamiliar bubbling built in her stomach, making her feel like she'd vomit up the glass of red wine she had just finished.

"I—"

"Because that's what's going to happen if you walk away," Finn continued, cutting off whatever desperate plea she was preparing to toss his way, "You will lose him. It will be completely out of your control."

"I won't let that happen," She finally choked out, ignoring the hot tears that streamed down her face, "I won't."

And she wouldn't. She'd speed along the process. Maybe, with her in control, it would hurt just a little less.

-x-x-x-

"You look like shit."

Ben didn't think the comment deserved a response. He pulled another beer out of the cooler and managed to get the cap off with shaky hands. Under normal circumstances, he'd enjoy the heat, the overwhelmingly sunny day—maybe even take a chance to admire the budding flowers in his mother's flower garden.

But not today.

"What did you do?"

Ben sighed and threw his head back, taking generous gulps of the cool liquid. He didn't consider himself a huge beer drinker, but he wanted to pace himself. He'd save the hard liquor for later in the day.

Maybe his grandfather's 100-year old bottle of scotch would help soothe his broken heart.

"If you really want to take the edge off, you need to avoid that lite shit. I didn't even buy that. Your mom did."

The sun felt remarkably good on his skin. Most of his life, he had avoided direct contact given the ease in which he burned, but today, he would take it. Maybe bright red skin and blisters would teach him a lesson. Remind him not to wear his heart on his sleeve.

Or to ever think that he could make a girl like Rey his own.

"I hope you weren't expecting anything good for dinner. We have leftover meatloaf. You know that crap doesn't age well. But if you ask her, maybe she'd make some—"

"DAD!" Ben shrieked, finally breaking, "Shut up! For fuck's sake!"

Han, who was sitting in the Adirondack chair across from his son, merely smirked. "Got you to finally talk, didn't I?"

Ben cursed and pinched his nose. "Fuck, dad, come on. You're being so fucking annoying."

"That's my specialty, kid. You don't get to sit here and stew in silence. That's what we sent you to therapy for. To learn to _express _yourself."

Oh, his therapy sessions. How Ben remembered those. Apparently, he was too Alpha. Too aggressive. Not to mention, he failed to express himself to really anyone.

Now look at him. He expressed himself to Rey and got his heart broken.

And based on Han's look of pity, he had just voiced that exact thought aloud.

"That doesn't sound like our Rey," Han responded, before grabbing a beer for himself, "That girl has always been wild about you."

"Sure, she has," Ben spat back, hating how bitter his voice sounded, "Which is precisely why she told me we couldn't be together."

Han just shrugged and sipped his beer. "Well, you've never been a quitter before. Go fight for you girl."

"She just broke my heart!" He practically shouted, his face heating from anger. Or the beer. Probably both. "I think I'm allowed to sit here and be sad."

His father just shrugged. "I'm not saying you aren't. But love is hard. Sometimes, you gotta fight for it."

Ben looked down, his stomach in knots. He had always loved Rey. He knew that. No matter how desperately he tried, how frequently he reminded himself of her designation, it didn't work. Nothing did. His feelings for her were simply too strong.

And now that she was an omega—the designation literally _meant_ for him—it was even harder.

"She doesn't want me to fight for her," Ben explained, the defeat evident in his voice, "She made that very clear."

But Han rolled his eyes. "Every woman wants to be fought for. No—nix that—_every_ person wants to be fought for. It's how someone knows they're worth it." He set his empty bottle down and looked at his son. "If love was easy, there wouldn't be millions of songs and movies and books written about how fucking difficult it is."

Ben sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What should I do?"

"Leave. Go to her. Fight for her. That's the Solo mentality."

"Is it now?" Ben shot back, anxiety eating at his nerves, "Then why were you and mom always fighting?"

"Because love isn't easy." Han explained again, his tone bored, "And we're still together because I fought for her. I changed my behavior when I needed to. I opened myself up to her because she's my mate and I love her."

Ben cursed and rubbed at his eyes. It was always exhausting when his father was right. With a nod, Ben rose to his feet. Han simply grinned and grabbed himself another beer.

"Attaboy. Don't forget to tell your mother you're leaving."

And he did just that before hurrying to his car. Suddenly, he was _extremely_ thankful he started with beer instead of the hard stuff. Now, only Rey would muddle his mind on the drive home.

_Go to Omega! _

_Claim Omega!_

-x-x-x-

After Finn left, Rey allowed herself to wallow in her misery for approximately an hour. Then, she took his words to heart.

The only way to minimize her pain in all of those would be to control what happened next.

Because in her life, she had never been able to control the unfair shit that happened to her. Losing her mother. Growing up without her father. Ben presenting while she didn't. Presenting so much later in life. She simply had to sit back and _let_ these things happen.

That feeling of uselessness—of being forced to just accept what happened to her in life—was precisely why she was staring at a stack of deconstructed moving boxes.

_This_ was something she could control.

As she moved to start putting them together, the front door opened. Before she even turned, the scent of _Alpha_ overwhelmed her senses.

"Rey—" Ben began, his voice desperate, "I want—"

But she wouldn't hear it.

She _couldn't_.

"I'm moving out." She interjected instead, successfully cutting off his words. She watched as he processed her words. Ben didn't emote very often. Other people may not have even recognized his tells. But Rey could.

She noticed the wobbling of his lip. The way his hands clenched and unclenched. The way he shifted on his feet, unsure of what to do or where to go. Then, there was his scent. She still struggled with understanding the ties between emotion and smell, but he certainly didn't smell…happy.

"What?" He choked out, staring at her with those dark, intense eyes of his, "What do you mean you're moving out?"

Rey swallowed and looked down, unable to meet his gaze. "I just think this is what's best," She explained, her voice quiet, "It's the only way we can ensure we don't set each other off again."

Ben just stared at her, his chocolate eyes dulling under the warm light of their kitchen. "Is this what you really want?"

She looked down. "Yes."

After a few moments of silence, she finally willed herself to look back to Ben. His downcast eyes and shaking hands were new to her. And his scent—

Well, it was strong. It felt like it was cracking her chest open and ripping her heart out.

But she was doing this for him. Because she loved him. Because he deserved _everything_, and everything meant an Omega who knew how to handle her Alpha. Which explained the next words that escaped her lips in a fury.

"I think you should have coffee with my co-worker Zorii."

He met her gaze, his eyes hardening. Whatever sadness she thought she saw was gone. Suddenly, the Ben of her youth—the one that she found so difficult to read—was back.

"She's an omega and really great," Rey explained, her voice cracking with every word, "I think you two would really hit it off. She's the perfect type of Omega for you."

Ben just continued watching her. Only when she was unable to continue staring into his dark eyes did she look down. She tried to count the crumbs on their kitchen tile. Anything to calm down her treacherous heart.

"Rey—"

"I should continue packing." She forced out, knowing she wouldn't survive whatever he was going to say, "I'm trying to leave by the end of the week."

And before he could respond to that, she disappeared into her room and burst into tears.

She knew to most people, her logic didn't make sense. She loved Ben—_so_ much, in fact—yet she was pushing him away?

Ben had always been perfect to her. He deserved everything.

A second-rate Omega with enough issues in her life to stunt her growth and keep her awake at night was not the answer for his fairy tale. He'd figure that out eventually. Probably grow to resent her. Maybe even hate her.

She didn't know. But she wouldn't get to that point.

She'd move out. Find him the perfect Omega. Then, maybe, just maybe, she'd derive some happiness from seeing Ben have the perfect storybook ending he always deserved.

It would hurt. But most things in her life did.

-x-x-x-

Ben got into the hard liquor that night. He didn't have his grandfather's 100-year-old scotch on hand, but he did have a bottle of sherry his parents had brought back after a trip to Spain. He gladly drank into that, looking for anything to act as a balm for his decimated heart.

Because that's what Rey had done that evening.

She _destroyed_ his heart.

He was even stupid enough to think the text he got from her after a few hours would be an opening for them to talk. For him to beg and plead and explain how desperately he loved her.

Instead, it was Zorii's number.

He took the bait. If it was what Rey wanted, then he would do it. If he couldn't make her happy by being with her, then he'd try this avenue.

Or, at least that's what his drunken brain provided.

Before he knew it, he was set to have coffee during his lunch hour with this unknown omega.

He felt sick.

That evening, for the first time since college, he fell asleep by the toilet.

-x-x-x-

The next morning went by in a bit of a blur. Ben did his usual routine—up at the crack of dawn, time at the gym, coffee at his favorite café, in his office by 8:30—so nothing was _technically_ out of the ordinary. But the pain of his broken heart—along with the knowledge that he was meeting up with an omega at lunch—had him on edge.

He was torturing himself. But, at this point, given his current relationship status with Rey, he'd try to do anything that would make her happy. Even if it meant seeing a woman that he had absolutely no interest in.

It was why he strolled into the coffee shop three blocks away from his office and slid into the chair across from Zorii. With wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes, she was certainly beautiful. And unlike many Omegas he had met in his life, she didn't smell _bad_. Her scent was nothing like Rey's mouthwateringly delicious smell, but it was relatively nice.

In fact, if he wasn't so fucking obsessed and in love with his best friend, he may have actually considered pursuing the woman.

"You must be Ben!" She exclaimed, holding out her hand to shake his. After a short handshake, she smiled and pointed to the two drinks on the table. "I got you coffee. I hope that's okay!"

Ben cleared his throat and stared at the mug on the table. He offered a polite smile back. "Thank you. You really didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to." She replied easily, in happy spirits, "I was so happy when Rey mentioned you. I thought, '_wow, he's just what I need'_. She practically read my mind."

He wasn't sure what to say. He wished he could have seen the interaction. He wished he knew what propelled Rey to want to push him away so desperately.

Especially given how desperately he loved her.

"I need to be honest, Zorii," He began, his voice tired, "I'm not really looking for anything right now. I just had my heart—"

"What?" Her surprise caught him off guard. Great—he wondered how many people would get hurt as a result of whatever stupid game him and Rey were playing.

Ben sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I was saying that I know Rey set us up, but the truth is, I'm in love with her and I'm not looking to date anyone."

Zorii stared at him, her eyes wide. After a few moments of awkward silence, she spoke. "Wait… What exactly do you think this is?"

"A date?"

She blinked. "Is…is that what it's supposed to be?"

Ben cleared his throat. "That's what Rey indicated it was."

Zorii groaned and slumped in her chair, her cheeks tinging pink. "Oh, god this is awkward. I didn't know _that's_ why she wanted to introduce us."

Now he was just confused. Relieved, but also incredibly confused. "Why else would she introduce us?"

"Well," Zorii sighed and shifted in her seat, seeming embarrassed, "I just started a wedding photography business on the side, and I needed help forming the contracts for clients to sign. I was talking to Rey about it a few weeks ago, and when she brought you up, I thought that was why. To help."

Ben nodded slowly. "I see. I'm not an attorney, Zorii."

"I know, but Rey said you did pre-law for undergrad so…" She shook her head. "Sorry, I just thought that was what she was implying when she said we should meet." She paused for a moment, studying Ben, before adding, "Wait. So, you're in love with Rey? Why are you on a date-not-date with me?"

He dropped his head and just laughed bitterly. He had asked himself the same question since the moment he woke up that morning. "Because despite Rey and I being best friends, and perfect for each other, and that I love her so much it fucking hurts, she doesn't think she knows enough about being an omega. Or some bullshit. Fuck if I know."

Zorii frowned. "Sounds like commitment issues. I'm…" She sighed and looked away, "Sort of in a similar position. I've been…hooking up with the same alpha for nearly two years now. I'm in love with her. But whenever I want to be something more—even just official, if not mates—she gets spooked. She had a rough childhood, and I just think she's scared of stability and what forever means."

"Sounds like we're two peas in a pod," He said glumly, his head and heart still focused back on Rey, the only omega he had ever really wanted, probably packing to leave his home—_their_ nest—as they spoke. "I just…I don't know what to do. I thought I'd meet you if it made her happy. But she's moving out and I…I want her so badly, but the thought of losing her—losing my best friend—feels like…Fucking death. I don't know."

Reaching across the table, Zorii grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry. That must be so tough. But maybe she needs this time on her own, you know? She may need to come into her identity as an omega without you around."

He squeezed her hand and looked down. "I wish it was that simple. She's moving out. And when she does, I'm afraid I'll lose her forever. I…" He could feel the tears building in his eyes, "I can't do that."

"Then try whatever you can to prevent that from happening. Win her back. Make her realize that you two are soul mates."

He wished it was that easy. God, he'd do anything for Rey just to believe him.

"I'll try," He explained, his voice quiet, "But I'm starting to lose hope."

Zorii squeezed his hand again. "Well, if you ever need to talk about this, or want an Omega's opinion, you can call me. Maybe we can swap notes."

Her words were oddly calming and did make him laugh. "Thank you. And I can help you with your contract. Like I said, I'm not a lawyer, but I can definitely help you get something together."

She grinned. "Oh, thank you, Ben! You're a life saver. Can you meet at all this week? I'm wooing a potential co-worker right now."

"How about tomorrow night? I can get off around 5:30. We can meet here or grab dinner. Whatever works. Just make sure you have your rates and capabilities set before then."

Zorii nodded. "Perfect—we can text and figure it out." She rose to her feet, followed immediately by Ben, and smiled. "Thank you. And don't give up on Rey. She's going through a lot and…Well, she spoke so highly of you, looking back, there was no way I ever would have thought this was a date. She was practically reciting a love poem. You know, describing your scent and the color of your eyes and all that."

He cleared his throat. "Really?"

"Yes, really. So, don't give up." Zorii smiled and then surprised him by lurching forward to give him a hug. After he awkwardly patted her back, she eventually pulled away and waved. "See you tomorrow night!"

Ben remained inside for a few moments, considering Zorii's words. And his father's words. And well, his own internal monologue. Rey was struggling—he knew that—which meant she needed support. Maybe he rushed her to accept her designation. He couldn't be sure.

But what he did know was that he loved her, and he needed her to know that much. He needed to be with her. He would tell her tonight, no matter how terribly they fought or how desperately she tried to avoid him. In his mind, it was a full proof plan.

Too bad he didn't consider the clinging scent of another Omega before he returned home.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi all! I just wanted to let everyone know that I've adapted my two-shot **_**The Golden Rule**_** into a novella with original characters (although, these original characters are certainly Ben and Rey flavored). **

**My novella, still titled **_**The Golden Rule**_**, is available to purchase or on Kindle Unlimited. The book is available on Amazon under **_**The Golden Rule: An Enemies-to-Lovers Office Romance Novella**_** by J. Darcy!**

**I would really love everyone's support as I try my hand at e-books—I will absolutely still be updating my stories (in fact, an update for two of them are coming this week!) but I will also be working on original works that will be sold on Amazon. You can visit my website or subscribe to my newsletter at ****jdarcybooks .com**** for more info! In fact, my next book is available for pre-order and will be out at the end of the month!**

**You guys have been so incredibly supportive with my Reylo stories, so I hope I can entice some of you with my original works! But don't worry—more Reylo is still to come :)**

**J**


	13. The Fairy Tale

When Ben got home after work, he tried his best to put on a brave face. His conversation with Zorii had left him with a glimmer of hope. Hearing that Rey shared such intimate details about their relationship let him ignorantly believe that maybe everything was going to be ok. Zorii and him seemed to be kindred spirits, both suffering over their own respective loved ones. She wanted her Alpha to settle down, and a chance to call the woman her girlfriend.

Ben wanted Rey forever.

Not quite the same, but most certainly in the same ballpark.

He didn't manage to beat Rey home, and was disappointed when he walked through the front door to find a box sitting on the kitchen island. One peek inside confirmed his worst fears. Rey's few lone kitchen objects filled the inside. Her beloved colored mason jars, her favorite instant ramen bowl that Finn had gifted her after a trip to Japan, and perhaps most devastatingly, the Scooby Doo mug he gave her so many years ago.

When she told him she was moving out, he believed her—he really did—but the news hadn't processed yet. It seemed like a bad dream, or a shitty intermission to a dramatic production. But at the sight of the box slowly but surely being filled, he realized the devastating truth.

Rey was leaving him.

Before he could react, Rey strolled into the kitchen, dressed in her favorite oversized t-shirt. It was one that she had stolen from Ben during their college years, and while it used to bring him great joy to see her in it, now, it only served to break his heart further.

He stared at her, unsure what to say. Rey did the same, her mouth falling open slightly. Her scent soured, like something was causing her great displeasure. Apparently even his presence was upsetting her now.

Instead of saying hello, or asking about her day, he needed to rip the band aid off. The first step to his love confession. "I got coffee with Zorii today." He began, watching her every movement, "She was great. Really nice."

Rey just stared at him, her hazel eyes wide. Her scent shifted further, filling the air with the putrid essence of jealousy and anger. He couldn't help but clench his fists. He knew she was emotionally vulnerable and still processing her designation, but he simply didn't know what to do.

He felt damned no matter what he did. If he ran to her, she rejected him.

If he tried to move on—as she asked—he was met with a set of sad hazel eyes and the scent of hatred.

"That's great." Rey muttered, still staring at him with those big hazel eyes, "I thought you two would be a good fit."

Ben nodded and pursed his lips. "Right. Is that why you smell so…"

Her gaze darkened. "Why I smell so what, Ben?"

He cleared his throat. He didn't want to start a fight. His goal for the evening was to admit how desperately he loved her. But something inside him _begged_ to throw his frustration in her face. It was a biological urge he couldn't ignore. Like an Alpha taunting a new mate in the face of the one who had snubbed him before.

"You smell angry."

Rey stepped forward, her eyes furious. "Don't you dare use my scent against me!"

Ben just shook his head. He was so tired. Of everything. Of fighting and suffering. He took a step forward. "Rey—"

Immediately, she tensed, her eyes blowing open. Her nostrils twitched as she smelled him. Her furious eyes only seemed to darken, taking on a dangerous quality he had never seen before. Rey was always happy. Sunny, like her namesake. But now, standing before him, she looked _livid_.

Her putrid scent had become downright unbearable.

"It _smells_ like your date was incredible," She spat out, her eyes dropping to his gland, "Just fucking great based on her scent clinging to every inch of your body."

His comforting words—the ones where he'd promise they did nothing but hug—were on the tip of his tongue. But there was something about her furious eyes that told him not to correct her. A devilish voice in his head—the dark part of his alpha—roared for him to make her angry.

_Make Omega see what she's missing._

The words were out of his mouth before he could contemplate the damage. "It was incredible. In fact, we have another date tomorrow." When her face fell, and she stepped backwards, he couldn't help but push the dagger in deeper. His Alpha was _roaring_. "If things go well, I may even bring her home for a night cap."

It was all bullshit—his words, his childish behavior—all of it. But he had no regrets. Not when for once, she seemed to be as hurt as he _felt_.

They stared at each other for a few moments, no words spoken. Her scent—and the sadness in her eyes—was the only confirmation he needed.

Ben took a step backwards and shook his head. Evidently, tonight wasn't going to go as planned. He glanced at the cardboard box on the counter and clenched his fists. "Try not to make too much noise while you're packing." He spat out, uncaring anymore about how cruel his voice had become, "I'll need to rest up for my date tomorrow."

When he glanced back to Rey, she hadn't moved, nor looked away from him. His Alpha was struggling between wanting to tug her into his arms and sink his teeth into her, and hiding away so that this Omega couldn't hurt him anymore.

He didn't want to be selfish. He knew Rey was hurting.

But he was fucking hurting too.

Ben took one last look at her. She stood rooted to the floor, staring at him with those big hazel eyes. He cleared his throat. "Goodnight, Rey."

When he disappeared into his bedroom, there was a finality to his words that he didn't like.

For the first time since he was sixteen years old, he cried himself to sleep.

-x-x-x-

Rey didn't go to work the next day. She wondered if her boss would be angry, given that her heat—and thus her last sick days—weren't that far in the past. But she didn't care. She _couldn't_ care.

Her energy was focused elsewhere.

She hadn't slept the night before. The scent of another omega clinging to every inch of Ben's body had left her weak kneed and feeling nauseous. Things only got worse when she learned that not only had their date gone spectacularly, but they already had another in the books.

One that could see said Omega in their apartment.

In her and Ben's _nest_.

She spent the evening buried under her blankets, alternating between hysterical sobs and hyperventilating. It was all her fault too. She pushed Ben away. She introduced him to Zorii.

Why was she so intent on hurting herself?

She didn't know how to be an omega. Not in the slightest. She didn't know how to be a good mate, or build the best nest, or cater to her alpha's needs, or how to prepare for eventual pups. She knew _nothing_. She wasn't ready for _anything_.

Yet, at the same time, her desire to protect Ben and to see him afforded the best things in life—happiness in the form of a perfect omega—had just proven to shatter her own existence. Who was she without Ben? He had been a constant in her life—frankly, her other half. How could she survive without him?

She thought back to the words of Finn and Poe and Rose and literally _everyone_ in her life.

How would she handle seeing him mated to another Omega?

She couldn't do it. Her entire sick day was spent in a fit of sobs, or depressed eating of cereal and ramen, or cuddling the living room blanket that smelled like Ben.

It was during her second bowl of cereal, wrapped tightly in that blanket, that Rey got an idea. A really bad one, in fact. But she didn't care. If Ben planned on bringing an Omega home, she had every intention of making sure her territory was known.

It took a little bit of time—nearly two hours in fact—but by mid-afternoon, her task was finished. The place reeked of her. From the blankets on the couch, to the hand towels, to every article of Ben's clothing…

She marked it all.

Everything was hers.

-x-x-x-

It wasn't a good day for Ben. He managed to struggle through his morning routine—his early wake up call, his trip to the gym, time at his favorite café for a cup of coffee—but it wasn't easy. He didn't typically see Rey in the mornings, just by virtue of their vastly different schedules, but he usually heard from her. They'd send text messages or emails of stupid memes or interesting articles or just a friendly message about having a good day.

There was silence between them. He didn't expect otherwise, but it hurt. Ben could reach out, but after their nasty argument the day before, he just didn't have it in him.

He was slowly losing his best friend—the woman he was in love with—and it was killing him.

Complete destruction.

Work wasn't any easier. Hux was on a raw nerve the entire day, which made Ben's usual tasks just that much harder. When he was finally done for the day, he was thrilled for the freedom, until he remembered his date.

Well, not date, but plans, nonetheless. And he liked Zorii—he really did—but the last thing he wanted to be doing was grabbing coffee with her. Even if she had been nothing but supportive and just needed some help, he selfishly had no desire to get involved.

But he said he would. So, he did.

They shared a kettle of tea and some sandwiches while Ben walked her through drafting a contract. She discussed her budding business and her hopes and dream. Ben talked about Rey.

It always came back to Rey.

He felt marginally better when they wrapped up. Zorii wished him the best and promised that everything would work out somehow. "_People seem to think our designations—our biology—is a weakness_," she explained earlier, busy refilling their cups with freshly brewed green tea, "_But I disagree. I think we're so lucky that our bodies literally know who's right for us and who isn't. I mean, isn't that incredible? Your heart and your brain and your nose and every one of your senses just knows who the right person is for you. It's like magic. A fairytale. I wouldn't trade it for anything._"

Her idyllic words followed him the entire drive back to his apartment. He didn't know what was waiting for him on the other side of the door. He didn't know if Rey would still be there. He certainly hoped so. Maybe, after the hurt they both so clearly felt yesterday, she'd be willing to open up.

But he wasn't willing to get his hopes up.

When he made it to their front door, his brief case in one hand and a brown bag from the café in the other, he wondered why he couldn't ever get her off his mind. Here they were in the biggest—practically the _only_—fight of their friendship, and he still showed up with a chocolate donut for her insatiable appetite.

Thinking about Rey was like second nature.

It was like breathing.

Ben didn't know if he could forget how to breath. He was biologically wired to know how. Through his mouth, through his nose…

Without breathing, he couldn't live.

He felt the same about Rey.

It took him a few tries, but he finally managed to shove open the door. Once inside, he dropped his brief case and the donut bag to the counter, before looking around. Rey was nowhere in sight—although based on her favorite water bottle in the sink, he knew she was still _there_—and yet, despite her absence, the entire place _reeked_ of her.

Ever since Rey had presented, the place always smelled like her, just as it smelled like him. But tonight, was different. Tonight, it was as strong as a heat stench.

But it wasn't the smell of a heat. It was her normal scent, albeit more distressed.

Ben moved to the living room. Her smell was _everywhere_. One by one, he lifted each of their blankets and throw pillows to his nose, inhaling her honeyed scent. He wanted to swallow it whole, but that wasn't what this was about.

Stepping away from the couch, he moved to his bedroom. With every step he took, her scent just seemed to get stronger. When he finally managed to open his bedroom door, he was met with proof of his own dark, twisted fantasy.

Ben blasted through his room like the Tasmanian devil, checking every surface for evidence of her deed. Everything smelled like her. His blankets, pillows, sheets, towels, clothes—his _everything _smelled of distressed Omega.

Rey scented his things.

Rey rubbed her delicious essence across every inch of their apartment like a jealous suitor. A distraught lover. A protective _mate_.

He stumbled out of his bedroom, one of his sweatshirts clasped in his hands. He didn't know what to say or to think. Nothing was making sense to him anymore. Thankfully, before he could spiral into an internal panic, Rey appeared from her bedroom, her head hung low.

_Omega is sad. MAKE OMEGA HAPPY!_

"Is Zorii here?" She asked, her voice clipped. He took a moment to look at her, not wanting to get caught up in the sight of her again wearing one of his shirts. It was unfair how easily she could distract him.

Ben held out the sweatshirt. "What is this about?"

Rey glanced at the outstretched fabric and shrugged. "Is Zorii here?"

"Obviously she's not. Answer the question."

She shrugged again, acting like a petulant child. "Why isn't she here? Since she's so perfect, I assumed you two had a long night ahead."

Ben clenched the black fabric into his fist. He needed to remain calm. Getting upset would do him no good. "Rey, for the love of all that is good, answer me." He was moments away from cracking and giving her an Alpha command, but he really didn't _want_ to.

Not to an Omega who didn't seem to want him.

Or at least claimed not to before she scented every one of his belongings.

Rey just stared at him, her hazel doe-eyed gaze taunting the depths of his soul and the strength of his heart. Every second she didn't speak felt like a moment closer to death. The more she ignored him, offering him nothing but silence, was another step closer to his eventual suffocation.

Being with Rey was akin to breathing.

Ben closed his eyes, desperate to keep the tears at bay. "I can't do this Rey. I really fucking can't." She said nothing in response. In fact, the only reason he knew she hadn't disappeared was because her scent was spiking again. Hints of melancholy and defeat flowed through the air, like remnants of a battle long lost.

"I love you. Ok? I love you _so_ fucking much," He pleaded, finally opening his eyes to meet those soul-crushing hazel orbs, "I loved you when you were a child, and I loved you when you were a Beta, and I love you now that you're an Omega. Don't you get that?"

Looking at her, especially as she said nothing in return, was making him nauseous. But there were words he needed to get out. Things he needed to say. Then, if she still wanted to leave, he'd let her.

It would probably kill him, but he'd let her go.

He'd do anything for Rey.

That much had never changed.

"I love every part of you. But you're hurting me, ok? Just like I know this is hurting you. You're pushing me away, and setting me up with other omegas, but then you're scenting my stuff? I don't get it." He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, his nerves on fire. "I know you're scared and worried about the future. But we can do this together."

His words finally seemed to awaken something in her. He watched as her eyes filled with tears and her lips began to quiver. He hated watching her cry. It physically pained him.

"We can't. I can't be what you need, Ben. If I wasn't an omega, we wouldn't even be able to be together—"

He rushed towards her, his hands grabbing her arms. "Exactly!" He cried out, a traitorous tear slipping from his aching eyes. "That tells you how much the universe wants this! It's proof that we're meant to be, Rey. It's proof that we're soul mates. You're my forever."

She continued to shake her head until it turned into thrashing. "No, no," She sobbed out, her own tears coating her red cheeks in wetness, "I'm not good enough. I'm not a good Omega. I'll never be good enough for you, Alpha."

Her words hurt him just as much as seeing her cry. There was no truth to them. Rey was everything he had ever wanted and more. He knew that at age fourteen when he began to pray every night that she would present as an omega, and he knew that at age twenty-two, when he accepted that he would forever be alone since the woman he loved couldn't be with him.

With delicate caresses, he moved his hands to her cheeks, cupping her wet face close. Ben stared into her teary hazel eyes, receiving confirmation for probably the one-millionth time in his life: she was the only person for him.

"I don't need a perfect Omega," He choked out, his right thumb brushing away a freshly fallen tear. He swallowed a sob of his own and forced his eyes to stay on hers. "I just need you."

It was sensory overload for him, dealing with his own shattering heart, and her distraught scent, and the endless tears streaming down his face. It was all too much. All he wanted was Rey.

"I love you. Be with me. Please." His words were clipped, failed attempts at distinguishable words that were lost in the rise of his sobs. "Just be with me."

And just when he thought the world would end, and her rejection would shatter his heart and close up his throat, readying him for a painful death of suffocation and despair and misery, she spoke words he had only dreamed about.

"Of course, I'll be with you," She cried out, her tears soaking his hands, "I love you, Ben. I've always loved you. I'm just so scared of what's next."

Ben swallowed and leaned forward until he was just millimeters away from her lips. "I'm scared too," He whispered, his heart practically beating out of his chest, "But I know we can overcome anything if we're together."

"Are you sure?" Her words came out in fractured chokes, "How can you know?"

His lips ghosted against hers. "Because I love you and you love me. That's enough. That's all we need."

When he finally kissed her, he could breathe again.

-x-

-x-

-x-

-x-

-x-

-x-

-x-

-x-

**Visit jdarcybooks .com or my Tumblr, jj-jj-12 for updates on my writing :)**


	14. The Coupling

Rey had never felt so safe in her life. But in that moment, wrapped in Ben's arms, an overwhelming sense of peace and tranquility overtook every one of her senses. Her feelings of not even ten minutes ago—jealousy, defeat, and misery to name a few—had transformed simply because of _Ben_.

His words, his touch, his scent, his _everything_.

She felt complete in a way she never had before.

Her fear was still very real and very alive. She worried about her inadequacies as an Omega. She worried about their relationship fading and losing him forever. She worried about failing Ben as a person and Ben as an Alpha.

But as long as he held her, and kissed her, and whispered how much he loved her, everything felt _right_.

"_He's a good one, you know,"_ Her father said during the one dinner they shared alone. Ben opted out and stayed at the hotel, wanting to give her some alone time with Cassian. She had known her father at that point for only mere hours, but he was keen to tell her _everything_ he felt. "_You can just tell, you know? Just by the way he looks at you. There's something my father used to say._ _Amar es encontrar en la felicidad de otro tu propia felicidad." _

_He smiled so fondly, his teeth a blinding white,__ "It means that love is when you can find happiness in someone else's happiness. Your friend glowed when you read the results. I think he was happier than you were." __He shook his head, looking positively boyish. "__Don't let that one go. He's a good Alpha__."_

Rey knew Cassian was right then, but now, being held in Ben's arms gave her even further confirmation. He was perfect, in every single way.

They eventually stopped kissing, and thankfully, crying. But they hadn't moved, still standing by her bedroom door, tangled in a hug so tight that Rey wasn't sure where she ended and Ben began.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered into his neck, her words tickling the pale skin, "This is all my fault. I just…I've been so scared. Absolutely terrified of everything. Not being good enough. Fucking us up. Our interest in each other just being biology—"

Ben pressed a gentle kiss to her head and continued to rub her back. "I know you're scared. I know you have concerns. But all I wanted was for us to work through them together. Because in case I haven't said it enough, you're my best friend, and I love you so fucking much."

Rey couldn't help but giggle. She sniffled and tugged at the dress shirt he still wore, fresh from a day of work. But when she tugged it, she got a whiff of another omega. She tensed, her mind filling with how he spent his evening. "Zorii—"

"Is a lesbian."

She jerked her head away, meeting his gaze with surprised eyes. "What? She is? How do you know?"

"She told me. She's also in love with an Alpha." He continued to rub her back, his smile soft, "You're not a very good matchmaker, you know."

Rey scoffed at his words. Yeah, thank heavens she was awful. "But you said—"

"I know what I said." At least he had the decency to look embarrassed. Ben sighed and shook his head. "I was angry and I was jealous. We planned to meet again, but only so I could help Zorii with her photography business. That's what we did tonight. We drafted contracts and I talked about how desperately I loved you."

His words had her burying her face in his neck yet again. They were too sweet. Too perfect. She'd probably combust if he continued.

"I'm sorry." She whispered again, her nose buried in his scent gland. She was inhaling the aroma like a starving animal. She'd find it pathetic if she wasn't so pleased.

Ben tugged her closer. "I'm sorry, too. I didn't want to push you. But I wanted you. I need you, Rey. I always have."

She glanced back up to his face, meeting his soft brown eyes. She swallowed. "I just…" Her lip quivered. "I keep thinking about if I hadn't presented. How we'd never be able to be together—"

His lips cut her off. The kiss was chaste, and delicate, and filled her heart with so much love that suddenly, she couldn't breathe. Ben pulled away after a few moments and cupped one of her cheeks. "Please don't think like that." He whispered, his thumb brushing along her bottom lip, "There's no reason to upset ourselves. We wouldn't be able to be together if one of us was dead, or born in a different time period, or whatever. But none of that is relevant because we _can_ be together. You're my omega and I'm your Alpha. We're meant to be together, ok? You're my fucking soul mate, Rey. I know it. I think I've always known it."

She let out another sob. Another batch of hot tears descended along her reddened cheeks. The truth was, she had always known deep down. It's why they were inseparable. Somewhere deep inside, they both knew the truth before Rey's hormones could ever catch up. It was further proof that they were made for each other.

"I think I've always known it too." She choked out, ignoring the hot tears that continued to fall, "But I know I've loved you since the moment I met you."

His toothy grin was perfect. Life changing. Mind numbing and earth shattering. "Yeah? Well I've loved you since the moment I _saw_ you."

Rey shoved at his chest. But he just laughed and tugged her into another kiss.

She was finally at peace.

The world was right.

-x-x-x-

Hours later, they laid a mess of limbs in Ben's bed, not an ounce of clothing between them. There was nothing sexual about their entanglement, either. It was intimate, sure, but they weren't pawing at each other. Rey was so tired all she wanted to do was bury her face in Ben's gland and feel his hot skin against hers.

So that's exactly what she did.

"We should talk." Ben whispered into her hair, his lips ghosting across the tip of her ear, "Figure somethings out."

Rey groaned and curled into him, her nose literally pressed into his gland. She took another whiff and let out a grumble. "I don't like talking."

"I know, sweetheart." He murmured, one of his hands moving to rub at the bare skin of her back, "But there are things we need to figure out. Like, for starters, you wanting to move out."

She knew he was right. But talking was hard. It was exactly what prevented them from getting together—Rey's inability to vocalize her feelings. Not to mention, the fear of what talking would solidify. Feelings were scary. So was permanence.

Rey pressed a gentle kiss to his gland. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

From her current angle, she couldn't see his face, but it was hard to miss his sigh of relief. "Well, I'm thrilled to hear that." He began, now tracing shapes on her back, "If you want, you could start sleeping in my bed."

At his words, Rey bolted up to meet his eyes. "Really? Are you sure?" The prospect of sharing his bed every night had her Omega purring in delight. It was the promise of waking up every morning smelling like Alpha.

Like Ben.

Ben smiled and nodded. "Yes. Or your bed. Whatever. Just…Us sleeping together."

Rey whimpered and threw herself into his arms, pressing scattered kisses across his chest, neck, and face. "Yes. Please. But your bed. It's comfier."

He hummed in agreement. "My mattress is memory foam. You got yours off Craigslist."

"Not true. I got it at a yard sale."

He pulled her closer. "Somehow, that's worse."

Rey gently smacked at his chest. "I happen to like it. And it only cost me thirty bucks."

Ben rolled his eyes but pressed a kiss to her head. "There's one more thing I wanted to discuss."

Talking was the last thing she wanted to do. Not when she had a big Alpha in her arms. Why talk when she could inhale his scent or sleep in his big arms or ride his cock until she couldn't see straight?

"Rey?"

She groaned. "Okay. Fine. What else?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend."

Rey froze in his arms. His words were simply too perfect. Too impossible. The makings of many dreams throughout her young life. And yet, at that moment, tucked into his arms, they were _real_.

Ben wanted to date her.

Alpha wanted _her_.

It was embarrassing how quickly the tears began to fall. She thought she was done crying once they got in bed and yet, here she was, hot tears dripping down her face because Ben uttered the word _girlfriend_.

"Rey?" He frowned. He looked so terribly worried. It was enough for Rey to finally get the words out.

"Yes! Of course, I'll be your girlfriend," She cried out, wiping away the tears from her previously abused cheeks, "It's the only consistent thing I've ever wanted in my life."

Ben grinned and kissed her again. "I know the feeling," He whispered, his words tickling her lips, "It's all I've ever wanted too."

He really was too perfect. He was going to break her with all the smiling she was going to do around him. Rey surged forward and kissed him again, her hands moving to his thighs and what laid between. "Boyfriend?" She hummed, her previously teary eyes lighting up with a new realm of feelings, "Are we done talking now?"

As soon as her hand wrapped around his rapidly hardening cock, Ben let out a delicious groan. He nodded eagerly.

"Yes. Most definitely done talking."

Rey just smirked. "Good." Then, she kissed him.

They didn't talk much after that.

Their mouths were otherwise occupied.

-x-x-x-

From the outside looking in, with all of her relationship woes with Ben finally solved, it seemed like Rey was finally happy. That all the stresses previously weighing her down had evaporated the moment they kissed and rode off into the sunset.

But she had another man that was constantly on her mind.

Two, really.

And for the first time since Rey learned of her paternity, the men were finally sitting down to talk things through.

Sitting at her grandfather's kitchen table, a cup of tea in front of her, Rey had never felt so nervous in her life. This was the same table she used to eat cereal at before rushing off to school, and whined over her history homework, and learned how to play chess.

Now, she sat beside her grandfather, staring into Cassian Andor's hopeful eyes.

"I…" Her grandfather shook his head and brought his hand to his scruffy beard. He looked between Cassian and Rey a few times, his face giving away nothing. "I don't know what to say. I'm shaken by this news."

Cassian cleared his throat and nodded. "I was just as surprised when I put two and two together. And then the DNA test—"

Her grandfather interrupted, looking right at Rey. "You were tested? It's certain?"

Rey nodded shyly, suddenly feeling like a child under her grandfather's gaze. "We meet a few weeks ago in Chandrila. We both got swabbed in advance so we could look at the results together."

"I just saw you. Weeks ago." Her grandfather explained, looking back to Cassian. "I gave you Rey's information."

Cassian shifted, clearly uncomfortable under her grandfather's watchful eye. "You did. I saw a picture of Rey and did the math and I just…I had to know."

They sat in a tense silence for a few moments. Rey wasn't sure if she should prompt Cassian to talk more, or check in on her grandfather's shocked response, or just stare into space, hoping they could hug and act as one, big happy family.

Instead, in one of the most surprising moments of her life—up there with presenting as an omega at 26 and receiving a call from Cassian—her grandfather began to cry. And not soft, sad tears of regret.

He sobbed.

Rey was paralyzed, never having seen her grandfather react in such a way. Her grandmother had died before her birth, and since she was so young when her mother died, Rey didn't remember his grief. Seeing him cry was a terrible new occurrence. It brought a fresh wave of sadness to Rey, and before she knew it, hot tears were dripping down her cheeks as well.

"I'm sorry," He began, his cries slowing down as he spoke. He accepted a tissue from Cassian and dabbed at his eyes. "Jyn died so young. Her not being able to watch you grow up still keeps me awake at night." He blew into the tissue and shook his head. "I'm just so happy that you have a father in your life now. I wish I had known—that we all had known. Things could have been so different. But you know it's as they say." He reached for Rey's hand and squeezed it. "Better late than never."

She hiccupped and nodded, squeezing his hand in return. "It is. But you were perfect, Grandpa. I love you so much."

"I love you too, my Rey of sunshine." He brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face, staring into her teary eyes. "You look so much like your mother." He whispered, his voice in awe. "She would have been so proud of you."

In seconds, Rey was out of her chair and hugging her grandfather, back to crying in his arms. It reminded her of being eight years old and falling off her bike, or age twelve, and failing a big test, or age sixteen, desperately in love with a boy who didn't love her back.

Well, as it turned out, said boy _did_ love her back, but sixteen-year-old Rey didn't know that. Thankfully, a decade later, Rey knew now.

Eventually, they separated, and Rey returned to her seat. Cassian was watching her, his own eyes wet. She sniffled and smiled softly at him. "I can't wait to get to know you more, Cassian."

His smile was gentle and, in some ways, reminded her of her own. "I'm excited as well." He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Which is why I'm moving to Coruscant."

"What? Really?" Rey couldn't believe it. She barely knew the man and he was moving nearly five hours away to reside in the same city as her. "What about Chandrila? Your job at the college?"

"I got a job in the classics department at Coruscant University." He smiled again, "Your alma mater, right?"

Rey nodded dumbly. "So, you'll be in the city? Really?"

He nodded. "I move in a few weeks."

This was all too much for Rey to process. Everything in her life was going too perfectly. Ben was hers. Her father was going to be so close. Her grandfather was excited about the news.

What did she do to deserve any of this?

"Well, it's great to hear you'll be so close to Rey and Ben." Her grandfather interjected, looking between her and Cassian, "And I'm less than an hour away. So is Stewjon should you ever want a job in the suburbs."

Cassian grinned. "Thank you. I appreciate that." He sipped his tea, before adding, "That Ben is a good one. He came with Rey to meet me."

Her grandfather looked back to her, his eyes thoughtful. "Did he? Ben has always been such a good boy." He grinned, his smile knowing, "An excellent namesake, I must say."

"Ben is named after you?" Cassian asked.

"He is. I…had a complicated relationship with his grandfather, but I'm good friends with his parents and Uncle. Our families are incredibly close." He pointed out the window, to the Solo home next door, "He grew up right there. Him and Rey used to run through both homes like playhouses."

Cassian looked back to Rey, his eyes soft. "I'm sorry I missed it."

"Thankfully, I have plenty of photographs." Her grandfather promised, "I always thought their kids would get a kick out of them."

Rey coughed, her cheeks glowing red. "Grandpa!"

He shrugged. "What? I wasn't alone. Leia and Han thought the same thing. That's why it was such a surprise when you never presented." He sipped his tea and hummed. "Yet, here we are."

She blushed and looked down. Now was as good of a time as any to share the news. "About that. As of a few days ago, Ben and I are officially dating."

After her admission, she wasn't sure what she expected. Cheers? Words of encouragement? Congratulations?

Instead, she was greeted by laughter from both her grandfather _and_ her father.

Rey frowned. "What? What's so funny?"

Her grandfather shook his head, his smile fond. "Nothing, Rey. It's just that… Of course, you're together. You smell of nothing but him. I can barely even smell you."

She pouted and crossed her arms. "I could smell like him and not be with him romantically."

This time, her father pipped in. "Well, maybe so, but your scent spiked like crazy just by the mention of his name."

Well, now her pouting was replaced with a blistering blush that would probably stain her skin a permanent shade of red. "Oh." She whimpered, embarrassed by their words. "I had no idea."

Her grandfather laughed again. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm thrilled. I love Ben. He's the only boy I've ever imagined you with. Besides, this saves me the struggle of dealing with in-laws."

"I know it's not much of my business but I really like Ben too," Cassian added, his eyes on Rey, "It was clear how much he cared about you. Every omega—no every woman—deserves someone who will love her unconditionally. I'm thrilled you found that."

Rey really didn't want to cry again, but these two were making it difficult for her. "Thank you," She croaked out, looking between the two men, "Your words mean everything."

They really did. Any positive words about Ben made her heart sing.

But these were special.

Because they came from _family_.

-x-

-x-

-x-

-x-

-x-

-x-

-x-

-x-

**Visit jdarcybooks .com or my Tumblr, jj-jj-12 for updates on my writing :)**


End file.
